Harry Potter: The Retelling
by Dark.Reaper9696
Summary: We all have read about the universe in which Harry befriends Ron and Hermione. But today we explore a universe a little bit different. In which a Raven haired boy, deeply neglected meets a red haired girl, scorned by her own mother and a blonde, the freak of the society. Three kindred souls bond and set in motion something never seen before. Something that is only found in legends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the fifteenth applicant for the position of Divination professor, Sybil Trelawney, Granddaughter of some famous seer whose name, for the life of him, Dumbledore couldn't remember. It was rumored that she warned against the Second World War years ago.

'_But it seems like the inner eye is not an inherited trait'_, thought Dumbledore as he looked at the granddaughter who seemed to be as big of a fraud as famous was her Grandmother. In all honesty, Dumbledore was getting quite tired of these interviews. He had a lot on his plate these days. As the position of headmaster of Hogwarts was not taxing enough, he also had to deal with the always spreading influence of Lord Voldemort. No matter what he or his Order of the Phoenix did, nothing seemed to be able to stop The Dark Lord. He had almost full control of the ministry.

"_A few more years and not only the magical but muggle Britain will also fall to him", _mused Dumbledore to himself.

He once again sighed and was about ready to dismiss the applicant when she suddenly went rigid and her eyes rolled. Quite concerned with his applicant, he leaned over and was about to ask her was she alright when she suddenly started speaking, scaring the hell out of Dumbledore. Even his more than a century worth of experience couldn't save him from being startled. Quickly composing himself, he realized that the old hag that he was thinking of as a fraud was giving an actual prophecy. With every word he listened his astonishment grew. He couldn't believe his luck, he was given a way to vanquish the biggest dark lord of the century just like that. '_Well it's not like I am getting any younger. Perhaps it's time that I start training my heir and who better than the future vanquisher of the Dark Lord.' _He looked toward the applicant, '_But first I must protect her, no doubt Voldemort will come after her if he learned of the prophecy, not to mention that she is better than the other applicant even if only slightly after all she did give an actual prophecy' . _Dumbledore opened his mouth and started giving her congratulation on acquiring the position of divination professor, completely unaware that someone else has listened to the prophecy even if only partially.

….

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne room going over the recent development in the situation. With every day he grew closer towards complete dominance over Britain. Sure Dumbledore and his order was a nuisance but they were just that, a nuisance_. 'I wonder what the old coot will think if he knew that his mistakes are making it easier for me to achieve my dream.'_ Voldemort thought while chuckling. He was snapped out of his thought by knock at the door. Voldemort narrowed his eyes maliciously; the Death Eaters knew not to disturb him unless there was some important news. With the voice of a snake who was about to attack his prey he hissed "Come in". The door opened and in came a young man of about twenty. Voldemort's eyes narrowed further as he looked towards the man.

'_Snape! Even though he is so young he already is one of my most valuable followers. But he is a dangerous man. His knowledge of Dark Arts is already quite wide. I should keep a close eye on him. But the man has his uses, after all he is an expert potion master.' _With that decision he looked towards Snape and asked him what news he brought today.

Voldemort's eyes widened after listening to the partial prophecy.

'_My vanquisher!' _Voldemort sneered. '_Ha! like that could ever happen. I am the strongest wizard born in 500 years. But still I must take every precaution to ensure complete dominance. No one should be able to stand up to me. I must eliminate this threat as soon as possible no matter how feeble it may be'. _With that Voldemort pondered over who could be strong enough to stand up to him in the future. At the end of July, only two children were born; a Potter and a Longbottom. While Potters were an influential family, Longbottom was an old pureblood one. Suddenly he remembered something that he came across while searching his lineage during Hogwarts. Potters were rumored to be descended from Peverells. The bearer of hallows._ 'That must be it. The prophecy must be referring towards the Potter brat. But I must be cautious. I will send Bella to the Longbottoms to eliminate the other child.'_ With that in mind he ordered Snape to send Bella in.

….

Lily potter was sitting in the Library going through tomes like they were some child stories. She was quite anxious. Dumbledore had recently told them about the prophecy and she was not going to take any chances. While Lily didn't hold much faith in Divination, she knew that Voldemort will not let anything disturb his rise to power, no matter how feeble it may be. That's why she was frantically searching for something to ensure that her son would remain safe from the clutches of the Dark Lord. While Dumbledore had ensured that the Fidelius charm that he cast was quite impenetrable, she was not going to put much faith in Dumbledore's word. On thinking about Dumbledore, her eyes narrowed. The Old coot had the audacity to try to take her son away, saying that he would be able to protect him better and train him for vanquishing the Dark Lord. She didn't want such a life for her son. She wanted him to have a safe and happy childhood. That's why she was searching for something to protect her beloved boy with. James was away on business with Gringotts. He was setting up a trust vault in Gringotts for their son. Thinking about her husband made her smile. While James was bigheaded and arrogant, when it came to their son, he was willing to do anything to protect him. While James at first trusted Dumbledore blindly, the recent incident had caused him to lose all his faith in the old headmaster. He was not willing to give up their son like her and was doing steps to protect him too. They both knew that with their family targeted like this there was a high chance of Harry becoming an orphan. That's why they were doing everything in their power to give him a happy childhood. Their will was written and quite safe with the Goblins. Lily's eyes widened as she read about an ancient ritual. '_Yes, this would be perfect. Voldemort won't be able to touch him', _Lily thought happily and started reading the requirements of the ritual. Little did she know that no matter what they do, Dumbledore had already planned everything to destroy whatever they did to protect Harry.

…..

**Ten Years Later**

'_Dursleys are nothing but fat pigs_', thought Harry as he angrily mowed the lawn.'_ They always try to make me miserable. If it was in their control they would even beat me'. _Harry knew that while Dursleys were quite cruel they weren't idiots. That's why they never beat him but always make him their son's punching bag. _'What did I do to deserve such horrible people', _thought Harry. '_As soon as I can I will leave them, but that's not enough. I will make them pay. They will pay for every single misdeed that they have done to me' _with that thought Harry could feel something stirring inside of him, like something was roaring in approval of his decision. He could feel his whole body tingle as a powerful force was stirring inside him. It somehow made him feel stronger.

"Oye Freak! Want to play with us" screamed a voice that belonged to a child who looked like a small pig. This child was the spoiled son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and Harry's cousin, Dudley Durlsey. Right now he had a malicious grin on his face, which made him look even more like a pig. Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at his cousin. He knew what playing meant. This was a game in which Harry runs and Dudley's gang chased him. They had played this game countless time over the years. By now Harry knew how to avoid Dudley and his gang. While Harry could easily protect himself with his powers, he knew not to. If he did something to Dudley, it would get him in trouble with his aunt and uncle. While they couldn't harm him also due to his powers, he knew that they could always throw him out, and a ten year old kid, no matter how smart he is, has no way of surviving in the world. He needed the Dursleys for now and that's why he would do anything to make himself a good boy in their eyes.

Seeing the Dudley gang approaching he sprinted towards the nearby park where he could hide among the trees. After reaching the park he quickly scanned the area for a hiding spot the Dudley gang wouldn't search. Finding an exceptionally thick bush that would be quite hard to reach for the fat boys in Dudley gang he hid there. Once he had made sure that they wouldn't be able to see him, he once again started thinking about his powers. He knew that he was not special; he had heard enough comments from his aunt to know for sure that there were others just like him with this _freakishness _as Aunt Petunia likes to put it.

He had first discovered this _freakishness_ when he was eight. Odd things were always happening around him and his aunt and uncle used to blame it on him. At first he chalked it up to the usual hostility that his aunt and uncle show towards him. But after a while, even he had to admit that it was unusual for so many odd things to happen around him. He figured that his aunt and uncle were right and he was causing those things, however unintentionally.'_ But if I can do them unconsciously I should also be able to do it consciously'._ Harry had thought this at the time. On that night Harry tried to lengthen his hair like he had done that time when Aunt Petunia had given him a haircut. At first nothing happened and his hair remained the same. Harry continued to try to lengthen his hair. After several nights of failures, when Harry was about ready to give up, he noticed that his hair had grown several centimeters. Quite excited at this he tried to do other things and was able to master many things in the last two years.

'_Well I may not be able to kick their asses, but I sure can pull a prank on them', _thought Harry, as an evil grin spread over his face. He closed his eyes and while thinking of how Dursleys treated him, he thought with all his might of punching Dudley in the back of the head. He suddenly heard a shout and a thump and peeked out of his hiding place. Dudley was laying face first in the mud. Harry snickered. It looked like a pig rolling in his mud. But the boy behind Dudley was not able to appreciate the joke much as Dudley rounded on him as soon as he could stand up and started beating him up. Snickering at causing a riot in Dudley gang once again, he closed his eyes and wished to change his appearance. After opening his eyes he crawled out of his hiding place and unnoticed by others started walking back to privet drive.' _fun while it lasted. But I still have a lot of chores to do',_ thought Harry as he once again picked the lawn mower and started mowing the lawn.

…

In another place far away, in St. Ottery Catchpole to be exact, there was a little girl about ten years old in an odd looking building washing the dishes quite furiously. She was the only daughter in seven siblings, children of one Molly and Arthur Weasley. While on the outside Arthur was the head of the family, everyone knew that nothing in the house went without Molly Weasley's approval. She controlled the whole house. She was the reason that the two eldest Weasley boys had left home to pursue careers abroad and the rest were just biding their time to be free from her. Well almost rest of them that is. Only one boy it seemed like was oblivious to her mother over controlling nature, but then again the boy always had food on his mind. Ginny could swear that Ron's stomach was like an infinity bag, which could never be filled up.

"Ginny are you still washing those dishes? It's almost dinner time and we have yet to make Dinner. Arthur would be home shortly. Honestly Ginny, if you cannot even wash dishes properly how do you expect to become a fine Lady? A Lady should know all the house hold work." Ginny sighed as she heard her mother go at her again. Honestly, she was quite fed up with all this nonsense of becoming a proper Lady and what not. All she wanted to do was go out and play with the boys, but no a young "proper" lady shouldn't do that as her mother had so reminded her every time she asked to go play with the boys.

"If you have some free time then learn your way around the house. If you want to play so bad then go play with the dolls" was the answer of her mother.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she thought about the dolls. She had out grown the dolls when she was five. She wanted to play Quidditich, but no a proper lady cannot play Quidditich. Eurrrgh, she had enough with the proper lady thing. She swore she was never going to marry any pompous pureblood that was so obsessed with being proper. But then again there won't be anyone else so much obsessed with that.

Ginny had thought about her life and she knew that the only way to escape the overbearing attitude of her mother was to find a young wizard that would meet her mother's standards, but also one who would give her freedom. But she couldn't find such a wizard unless she goes to Hogwarts. Oh how she waited for the day when her letter would arrive. That would be the first step of getting freedom from her mother.

…

Harry was seething, and his anger was not surprisingly directed at his pig cousin Dudley. '_How dumb a person can be', _thought Harry angrily. This latest outburst was brought by the recent test that their teacher had given her. The test was a simple one and Harry had tried his best not to get good marks, but Dudley being Dudley had gotten even lower. '_Great Harry! Now get ready for lecture by Prof. Vernon. The Stupidest person on Earth'. _Thought Harry but then again that position were taken by his very son Dudley Dudderdums. He really was not looking forward to the incoming confrontation with Vernon. Not because he was afraid of Vernon. No. Far from that, he knew he would he trouble controlling his anger in his current state. He needed to calm down before facing Vernon but the presence of Dudley made it really hard. '_Oh well!'_ thought Harry,'_ Whatever happens, happens'_

…_.._

Ginny was sitting at the dinner table eating her dinner happily. The day had almost ended and she wanted to finish the day today on a higher note. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron approach her glass juice and topple it over her. Molly listening to the sound of shattering glass at once glanced at her children to find the culprit and saw Ginny sitting there with the stain on her shirt and glaring at her youngest son, who was snickering behind his hand. Seeing the stain on Ginny's shirt made her quite furious, she worked so hard day and night to keep everything in order but her youngest always manage to ruin something. She knew she never wanted a daughter and seeing her daughter like this only made her more firm in her stance that daughters were nothing but troubles, ignoring the obvious feminity of herself and the guiltiness of her most beloved son, she at once rounded at her daughter.

"GINEVRA, to the parlor NOW!" Screamed Molly Weasley.

"But Mom, it was Ron!" Ginny tried to reason with her mother even though knowing that it was a futile effort.

"ENOUGH! Young Lady. Not only you dirty your clothes, but you also has the audacity to blame your big brother, who opposite to you is quite nice and well behaved." Screamed Molly once again.

While at the same time, Ron was stuffing his face with food flying everywhere.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears "Well behaved Mom! But look…"

"I said ENOUGH Ginevra. Parlor NOW!"

Ginny stood up fuming. She couldn't believe the biased nature of her own mother. She probably saw the whole episode, but she was studiously ignoring Ron's Behavior. Oh how she hated her brother for always getting her in trouble for his own mistakes. Now she was going to get another lecture on how they were poor and how she always wasted whatever little money they had.

Arthur seeing the confrontation tried to reason with Molly, "But Molly dear…."

"Don't Molly dear me Arthur! I am going to give that girl a piece of my mind." Snapped Molly at Arthur. Maybe she never wanted a daughter, but now that she had, she wasn't going to let her become anything but a proper Lady.

Arthur deflated at the voice of his wife and sat down. While Molly intent on screaming at Ginny went towards the parlor.

…..

"BOY GET UP!" roared a voice in Number Four Privet Drive. It was the voice of one Vernon Dursley waking up his good-for-nothing, at least in his mind, nephew. It was the birthday of his precious son Dudley and he wouldn't let that _freak _spoil it for his son."BOY! I SAID GET UP AND PREPARE BREAKFAST." Yelled Vernon once again, intent on not only waking up his nephew but also the whole London.

Harry groggily sat up while listening to his Uncle's shouts. He blearily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was just getting out of the bed when he realized what day it was. He groaned and quickly got out of bed and after completing his morning ritual in record time, went down to prepare breakfast for the Dursleys, who would be having Dudley's birthday special. As Harry reached the kitchen he saw the table laden with gifts and Dudley whining about not getting enough gifts. Harry rolled his eyes as the fat pig doesn't get enough presents already. He quickly made some scrambled eggs and bacons and set the table. He took his measly portions and sat at his place and listened to the Dursleys making plans for Dudley's birthday. Oh! How he wished he could go to a zoo too.

Sitting in Vernon's car, Harry couldn't believe his luck. The Dursleys were taking him, albeit grudgingly, to the zoo. He never imagined in his wildest dream that the Dursleys would take him anywhere. Although in the Dursley's opinion it was better to take him with them then leave him alone in the house with his _freakishness._

…..

Harry was becoming quite frustrated with Dudley and his best friend Pier Polkiss. After quickly becoming bored with the animals in the zoo, they had resorted to their favorite game, and Harry who wanted nothing else but to look at the animal in peace now couldn't even do so as Dudley and Piers were constantly pushing him around.

"errrrrggggh, why can't they just leave me alone," growled Harry.

"_**Well I would have helped you, but there's a major problem in that."**_

Harry looked around, trying to find who had spoken to him. But there was no else beside him except a large boa constrictor in the front.

"_**Hellloooo, I am here."**_

Harry's eyes widened. Could it be that the snake was speaking to him? '_Well, I guess anything is possible. No harm in trying."_

"_**Mr. Snake! Were you the one speaking to me?"**_ If anyone was nearby, he would have a strange hissing sound coming from the boy's mouth.

"_**Of course! Who else do you see around here." **_Hissed the snake.

Harry blushed. It was true that no one else was around there. Suddenly Harry remembered what the snake was saying.

"_**Were you serious when you said you would help me?" **_asked Harry.

"_**Of course! But as you can see, I am trapped in here." **_Hissed the snake

Harry grinned._**"That's not a problem Mr. snake. Just scare the life out of that fat pig like boy"**_

"_**Okay!"**_

Harry closed his eyes and wished for the glass case to vanish. Suddenly he heard some gasps. He opened his eyes to see that the glass case had vanished and snake was slithering towards Dudley who Harry was quite amused to see squealing like a little girl. The snake tilted his heads backwards as if to strike. Seeing this Dudley fell on his bum. Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight of Dudley and Piers clutching each other and squealing like bunch of little girls. This memory will help him get through many difficult days.

As the snake was passing near Harry on his way out, it hissed _**"It was an honor to meet a speaker like you, master." **_With that the snake left the zoo leaving Harry thoroughly confused about the speaker and especially the master part.

…..

Ginny slunk down the stream near the St. Ottery Catchpole. It was one of those rare occasions when Molly Weasley's attention was away from her. As it happened the Weasley twins were bearing the wrath of Molly Weasley and everyone in the family knew that once her mother got started it was quite hard to settle her down. Usually it took several hours to calm her down. Ginny taking advantage of the situation had crept out of the house and went towards the stream. This was her first time going down there, but she wanted to see the stream. And now she was just walking along the bank humming to her happily. After she had been walking for quite a while, she saw another girl sitting on the bank with her legs dangling in the water. Usually Ginny had been only around her siblings and was not allowed to make friends with the muggle children. But something about this girl just screamed magical. Deciding to talk to her Ginny sat down besides her.

"Hello! My name is Ginny. What are you doing?"

The girl looked up from the water and stared at Ginny with her wide pale blue eyes.

"Oh! Hello Ginny. I am Luna. I was just trying to wash away the rondingers."

"Rondingers?" Now Ginny was confused. She didn't see anything near them.

"Yes. They are devilish little creatures. If they are nearby then they cause people to become sad. By the way, you should wash yourself too, you are completely infested by them." Luna explained.

Ginny's eyes widened. How could she have known? Maybe this girl was not as odd as she seemed.

"You want to play in the water?" asked Luna.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, but then shrugged her shoulder and said, "Why not let's play."

Little did they know that this was a start of friendship which would last for decades to come and would play an important role in deciding the nest era for the wizarding world.

…..

Currently Harry was sitting in the smallest bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive. Before he knew of his powers, Dursleys kept him in the small cupboard under the stairs, but after he learned to harness his power, he had a sudden growth spurt and he outgrew the cupboard. The Dursleys seeing that they no longer could keep him in the cupboard had begrudgingly moved him into Dudley's second bedroom.

Right now, it was time for Harry's nightly practice. He would wait for the Dursleys to fall asleep and then practice his powers. Even though he could control them, Harry found that he still needed practice if he wanted to do something new and also his older moves for the lack of a better word seemed to improve with practice. That's why Harry would practice every night.

Right now Harry was trying to produce light in his palm, so that he won't have trouble while going for midnight snack. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a small light glowing in his palm. He opened his eyes to see a small light almost the size of a speck in his palm. It was not unusual. Newer things always started out slow. He needed practice to hone them. After practicing for almost an hour, he managed to increase the size of the light to the level of a ping pong ball. Harry was now feeling quite exhausted as he was practicing his powers for almost an hour. Deciding to call it a night, he fell on his bed or rather an old mattress, unaware of the fact that most accomplished wizards would have trouble using even this level of wandless magic.

…..

Ginny happily skipped down the stream. She was going to meet her friend Luna. Since meeting her for the first time nearly two months, they had become fast friends and met on a regular basis. While Luna was slightly odd and sometimes went on quite strange tangents, Ginny found her quite fun. She never judged her or tried to keep her away from anything which she thought dangerous. Quite the contrary, she usually invited Ginny to help her in finding some weird species of animals. While these exploits of theirs usually ended in failure, Ginny would have quite a lot of fun. No matter what they did, spending time with Luna was fun.

Right now they were once again hunting for something called Lockrupts or something. Ginny had no idea what they were, but like always Ginny had gone along with Luna.

"Why don't you like your family Ginny?" Luna asked suddenly, while peering behind some bushes.

Ginny's eyes widened, "What makes you think I don't like my family?"

"Well, you don't talk about your family much. So I figured that you don't like them much," said Luna.

Ginny thought about whether to tell Luna or not. She knew that Luna was a good girl and she won't judge her based on anything. She looked up and found Luna staring at her waiting for the answer quite patiently. That was one of the things she liked about, she never pressed her for any kind of information and if she didn't tell her now, she would understand and won't pry any longer. With that, her mind was made up and she proceeded to tell Luna everything, how her mother thought everything was her fault, how everyone in the family tried to baby her and never let her do anything that she wanted, how fed up with everything, she decided to sneak out at night and teach herself how to fly, how she hated her mother for making everything her fault. She never understood what was her mother's problem with her?

Luna listened patiently till the end. By the time Ginny finished she was crying. Luna sat down besides Ginny and hugged her.

"It's not fair! Why is everything my fault?" Mumbled Ginny.

"ssshhh Ginny! It's alright. I am here and I won't blame you for other's faults," Consoled Luna.

After sometime Ginny's crying subsided.

"You know Ginny my mother died when I was nine in an accident," said Luna.

"Luna you don't have to!"

"But I want to Ginny! I want to tell you everything," Said Luna. Ginny nodded her head.

"After her death, my father immersed himself in his paper quibbler and I was left alone. We do spend time together but only then we talk about different creatures. It becomes really lonely having no one to talk to, just chatting like anyone else…,"so Luna continued her tale of sadness, how even with her father with her she always felt so alone and how after meeting Ginny that feeling of loneliness was no longer there.

Ginny listened patiently to the blonde haired girl just like how she had done to her tale and vowed in her heart how she would never leave her alone.

And so the bond between the two girls grew stronger and stronger to the point where they didn't hide their deepest darkest secret from each other and with each secret spilled their trust in each other grew, till they could safely say that there was no one else in the world that they would trust more than each other. Little did they know that a certain raven haired boy would prove them wrong, earning their trust like no one else.

…..

Harry sighed as he looked toward his aunt while making breakfast. His aunt has been behaving suspiciously ever since the summer started. She never did supervise him when he was doing the chores, but now she watched him like a hawk and not only that, whenever she could she was staring out the window like there was something that would come from there. If that was not strange, his aunt had stopped him from carrying the mail. She herself went to collect the mail and always quickly checked the mail before coming in.

His aunt's behavior had made him quite suspicious it was almost like that there was going to come something in the mail that she didn't want him to see and naturally it made Harry curious to what it could be.

But his aunt was quite cautious, she never let him near the mail. It made Harry frustrated to no end. He really wanted to find out what could be in the mail that his aunt didn't want him to see, but he couldn't find an opportunity.

After a week of waiting, Harry at last got an opportunity. It so happened that his aunt was busy on the second floor and didn't hear the mail come in. His uncle was sitting on the table reading the newspaper. When he heard the mail come in, he at once ordered Harry to go and get it. Not believing his luck to be given an opportunity, Harry immediately went to get the letters trying to look as less suspicious as he could.

After reaching the door, he quickly scanned the mail. His eyes widened. There it was, a letter addressed to him."_This must be what Aunt Petunia was trying to hide from me," _thought Harry. Quickly stuffing the letter in his shirt he went to give the mail to his uncle who only grunted in response.

Harry couldn't wait to read the letter. He quickly finished his chores and ate his dinner quickly. His aunt was eying him suspiciously as though she could figure out whether he got the letter from just glaring at him. Not wanting to be seen suspicious, Harry waited till the Dursleys had fallen asleep before opening the letter.

Harry became thoughtful after reading the letter. A school of magic it almost seemed like a badly pulled prank but on the other hand it also seemed to explain everything about his powers, which according to the letter were magical. Not to mention his Aunt Petunia could only be trying to hide this letter. Thinking about his aunt made his eyes widen, '_She knew that I was a wizard. That's why the Dursleys_ always blamed me for those odd things. They knew it was magic_,' _thought Harry furiously. It made his anger increase that the Dursleys or rather his aunt had kept such an important thing from him,'_ Just another thing to take revenge for from the Dursleys,' _thought Harry bitterly. He remembered another thing from the letter. They were waiting for his owl. This made Harry confused, '_What did they mean by that?' _thought Harry.

Suddenly Harry saw an owl flying by his window, '_They must be referring to giving his response to the owl,' _thought Harry. He opened the window to let the owl in and quickly scrambled for a paper and pen so that he could give his response to the owl as soon as he can. He wrote his response on the paper and went towards the owl. The owl stuck his leg out. Figuring that's where the letter went, Harry quickly tied down the letter. After the letter had been secured, the owl opened his wings and soared into the sky. Harry watched the owl fly, an odd excitement bubbling inside him at finally being able to escape from the Dursleys.

…..

Ginny was sitting at the table eating her breakfast. Her thoughts were on Luna and whether she would be able to sneak out to meet her today. After that day in the forest, the two girls had grown even closer and now spent every moment they can with each other. Her thoughts were interrupted by two owls flying in and landing on the table. One owl landed in front of her while the other landed in front of Ron. Her mother squealed at seeing the owl in front of Ron.

"Ron dear! Take the letter it must be from Hogwarts," said her mother, while Ginny was already halfway through opening her letter barely containing her excitement at having the letter of freedom finally arriving. That's how she thought of the Hogwarts letter.

Her mother was busy gushing over Ron being accepted in Hogwarts. Deciding to keep it that way and not wanting to draw attention to her, Ginny silently returned to her breakfast.

But as it was the luck was not on her side as her mother soon turned towards her, a calculating look over her face.

"Well Ginny, I see you have received your Hogwarts letter too, Hogwarts is very expensive so better be sure to make that money worth it while," said her mother.

'_She knows just how to ruin a moment for me,'_ thought Ginny furiously but keeping her thought to herself she replied, "Yes Mom."

She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts so that she could at last be free from her mother control. She didn't know just what else was in store for her and how could she know after all these kind of adventures happen only once in quite a bit of time and even then to those destined to alter the world completely.

How could an eleven year girl know that she was destined to change the world and not only just that but a change that would set a course for the world for thousands of years to come?

Really! How could she know?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Looks like I left quite a bit of mistakes in the first draft that I uploaded. Quite a stupid move on my part and I apologize for that. I went ahead and tried to remove as many mistakes I could. Hope you people will like the story. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it. Also if you have any question or suggestion don't be afraid to say it. I am always open to suggestion. Without further ado the second chapter.  
><strong>

As always Harry was busy doing chores for the Dursleys. It had been almost two weeks since Harry sent his reply with that owl in the middle of the night. He had been counting down the days till he could go to Hogwarts but he had been careful not to show too much excitement around the Dursleys as it was bound to get them suspicious. The Dursleys had planned to send him to stonewall high, a school near the privet drive. Petunia had even dyed old clothes of Dudley who was going to smelting, Uncle Vernon's older school. Harry had barely restrained his smirk when he saw aunt petunia dying the clothes in stonewall's high grey. They didn't have the slightest of idea that he had already received his Hogwarts letter. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. Although there was a small matter of getting his school supplies that had worried him but he supposed that like all other schools Hogwarts must have some kind of scholarship for students that he could use. There was also the matter of not knowing where Hogwarts was but then again he thought they might send him another owl with address and instruction on how to get there.

Right now Harry was busy cleaning the floor when suddenly there was an extremely loud knock at the door. He could hear uncle Vernon muttering about rude salesman when he yelled at Harry,

"BOY! Get the door,"

Harry not wanting to hear another rant from his uncle about being ungrateful quickly got up and opened the door. The sight that greeted Harry shocked him to the very core. It was quite the tallest man Harry had ever seen. His whole face was covered in bushy beard, only his beetle black eyes were visible.

"You mus' be youn' arry," said the giant grinning behind the huge beard and his beetle like eyes shining.

Before Harry could answer, uncle Vernon pushed him aside finally losing his patience and wanting to see who was at the door.

"Who are you?" Vernon seemed quite intimidated by the size of the man.

"Name's Rubeus Hagri'd gatekeepe' of ogwart, em 'ere fo' youn' arry ," answered the man named Hagrid.

Vernon paled at hearing the answer and at once slammed the door shut at the man's face. He grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him back to the kitchen.

"Listen here boy, You are not to meet that man or any of his kind ever or I will personally kill you," threatened Vernon while getting in the face of Harry.

Harry getting angry himself was about to retort when he was again interrupted in answering by a loud bang which suspiciously sounded like a door cracking in half and saw the giant came in. He looked like he was going to say something when he stopped and took in the scene. Seeing Vernon grabbing Harry like that seemed to make the Giant quite angry as he seemed to swell and fill almost the whole space. Vernon yelped and let go of Harry and started crawling towards the wall, but this seemed to have no effect on the giant man who was now trembling with rage.

"DURSLEY, YOU FAT PIG KEEP YER DIRTY HAN' OF 'ARRY IF YER KNO' WHAT'S GOO' YER TRY TO LAY EVEN A SIN'LE FINGE'R O' 'ARRY I'LL FEED CHA TO 'IPPOGRIFF."

But it seemed like that Vernon had already fainted after just hearing the booming voice of the giant. Harry snickered at the condition of his uncle, '_miserable cowards,'_ thought harry but his thought were distracted by something else, '_what are hippogriffs though? _

Hagrid finally noticed that Vernon had fainted, he was now muttering to himself "shouln't 'ave 'one that," looking at Harry he grinned and said

"Come on 'arry let's go buy yer schoo' suplplies."

Hearing about his school supplies, Harry got worried, he didn't have any money. He voiced his thought to Hagrid who said not to worry his parents have left him a lot of money.

Harry and Hagrid quickly walked out of privet number before Vernon could wake up not wanting to face him again. Hagrid had tried placing the door back but quickly gave up as the door broke even more. '_wonder where Aunt Petunia and Dudley go?' _thought Harry. It was true during the whole yelling they had not shown up even once.

While walking, Harry and Hagrid made quite a strange sight. People were staring at them as they walked not quite believing their eyes that such a huge man could exist. The Huge man was not making it easier for the people too as he kept pointing at simple things and showing his shock at how they worked.

Hagrid told Harry that they were going to London to buy the supplies. They took the tube to London. Harry paid for the tickets as Hagrid did not understand the concept of muggle money. In the tube Hagrid took out a huge sweater and start knitting it. They got down from the tube at their station and started walking towards a rundown building.

"This 'arry," said Hagrid, "is Leaky Cauldron entra'nc to Diago' alley where yer goin' to get yer supplies."

Harry noticed that the people walked by the Leaky Cauldron as it was not even there. '_Must be some kind of spell,' _ thought Harry.

They walked into the bar and went towards an elderly man standing behind the counter.

"Hello Hagrid," said the elderly man, "Your usual I presume?"

"Not today Tom," answered Hagrid, "em 'ere on business today, besides I had to get youn' 'arry 'ere 'is supplies."

Tom as Hagrid called him looked towards Harry, his eyes travelled to Harry'as scar and then they widened.

"You mean the Harry Potter? The Boy who Lived?"

Suddenly the whole pub was quiet as if they heard that England had won the World Cup. Hagrid nodded his head.

"Oh my, Mr. Potter. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I never got the chance to properly thank you for your efforts," said Tom while shaking Harry's hand quite vigorously.

Now Harry was quite confused, he didn't know what he was talking about but he was distracted from his thoughts as the whole pub fell over him trying to shake his hand and thanking him. This did nothing but increase his confusion about the situation.

"H-H-H-H-H ello,m-m-m-m.r. P-P-P-P-P-Potter," said a man wearing a huge turban and shaking like death was looming over him.

"O 'ello Prof. Quirrell," said Hagrid, he then turned towards Harry introducing the man to him.

"'arry 'e is goin' to be yer defense against the dark Arts professor,"

Harry looked towards the man, he had no idea what dark arts were but they must be something awful if they were being taught defense against him,_'How can a man shaking like this teach defense though?' _thought Harry.

"N-N-N-N-Not t-t-t-that y-y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-are g-g-g-going to n-n-n-n-n-n-n-need it, eh Potter?" said the man while shaking Harry's Hand.

"Well Professor, we mus' be of, had to get 'arry all 'is supplies," said Hagrid.

Quirell nodded and then Hagrid and Harry walked towards the back of the pub with Harry's thought on the strange behavior of people. He decided to ask Hagrid about it.

"Um, Hagrid?" Hagrid looked down, "Why were people behaving like that?"

Hagrid looked at Harry strangely and answered, "That's 'ow people act 'round famous people 'arry?"

He Little Harry, the _freak _famous? The thought startled Harry.

"Why am I famous Hagrid?" asked Harry.

Hagrid face took a shocked look,"Yer mean yer don' now?" Hagrid seemed befuddled by this. By then they had reached a brick wall.

"I'll tell ya later 'arry, firs' yer supplies," said Hagrid.

'_How are we going through a solid brick wall?' _ Harry looked up at Hagrid who took out his umbrella which took Harry by surprise as it was sunny outside. Hagrid was muttering to himself,"Well let's see three up an' two 'cross," with that Hagrid tapped a brick in the middle and a small hole appeared in the wall. Harry watched in amazement as the hole enlarged and became a huge archway through which even Hagrid could pass through easily. Harry decided to keep the brick memorized as it seemed the way to get to Diagon Alley.

All thoughts of memorizing the brick wall password flew out of Harry's mind as he took his first look at Diagon Alley. The Diagon Alley was simply breathtaking. All the shops were brightly colored with weird things hanging out or stocked in pile. There was what seemed like eyes in a jar outside a shop. Another shop had long white hairs hanging by roofs. One more shop seemed to be selling what were animal parts. Another shop had flask of multi colored liquid stashed. Harry wished that he had eight more pair of eyes to look at all the things. Everything in the Diagon Alley seemed fascinating.

They stopped in front of a huge white marble building, which was towering over all the other buildings.

"'arry this is Gringotts, wizardin' bank," whispered Hagrid.

When they approached the huge doors of Gringotts, Harry noticed two strange creatures standing there in uniform with spears in their hands. They were pale white with long fingers. They were quite short.

Seeing Harry looking at the creatures strangely, Hagrid whispered in Harry's ears.

"They are goblin 'arry. They run the bank. Better be respectful ta them."

Harry nodded and looked at the marble doors which seemed to have some kind of inscription over them.

Harry snickered at reading the inscription, '_This poem is more than enough to scare any people, wonder why they even keeps the guard around then?'_

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of the door opening. Inside was a huge hall decorated with pristine white marble. The hall wouldn't look out of place in a palace. There were goblins sitting behind desks working. One of them was weighing rubies while another was inspecting what seemed like scales.

Hagrid approached one of the goblin sitting behind the desk. The goblin looked up from the book in which he seemed to be writing something.

"Yes," said the goblin curtly.

"em 'ere to visit 'arry potter's vault and you-know-what in vault 713, here's the letter from prof. Dumbledore." Said Hagrid while taking out a folded letter from his pocket.

The goblin took the letter and nodded.

"I assume you have 's key," said the goblin while looking at Harry.

"Yes,yes, go' it somewhere 'ere," Hagrid said while rummaging through his many pockets. After some struggle Hagrid pulled out a key from a deep pocket inside his coat and presented it to the goblin who by now looked quite disgusted with the mess Hagrid had made on the desk. He took the key from the Hagrid nonetheless and examined it closely. Looking satisfied with the key he said in a curt voice.

"Griphook!"

Another Goblin immediately appeared at the desk.

"Take Mr. Potter here to Vault No 687 and Vault 713," said the goblin while handing the key to Griphook.

Griphook nodded and led them to a door on the other side of hall. Harry was expecting another marble room similar to the hall on the other side of the door, but what he found was a dimly lit tunnel with what seem track running.

Griphook snapped his fingers and a cart came running towards them. He motioned for them to get in the cart while he himself took the handle.

Harry immediately got into the cart while Hagrid did so grudgingly. Harry had the distinct impression that Hagrid did not like the cart rides much.

After they had settled down in the cart, Griphook once again snapped his fingers and cart started running. Harry was enjoying the cart ride very much. The cart seemed to be going very fast as their surroundings were just a blur, Harry stuck his head out of the cart but was immediately pulled back by Hagrid who looked very green, he motioned for Harry not to do it again.

First came Harry's vault. The goblin took out the key and opened it. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the pile of gold. All of this was his and his only. He didn't need to worry about starving or having no clothes from now on. Hagrid picked a bag from a corner of the vault and put a handful of coins in it.

"remember'arry the bronze ones are knuts, silver sickles and gol' ones galleon, there are 17 knuts to sickes and 29 sickle to galleon," said Hagrid giving Harry a flash lesson in Wizarding money.

"'ere this mus' be enoug' for shopping and school term," said Hagrid while giving the bag to Harry.

Harry still couldn't believe that all this money was his. He dumbly took the bag from Hagrid and put it carefully in the pocket. They walked back to the cart.

"Okay now ter vault 713 an' can yer a li'l slower," requested Hagrid from the Goblin.

"One speed only!" said the goblin in a gruff voice and with that the cart once again took off. Harry had the distinct impression that goblin was having fun with Hagrid as they seemed to be going even faster than before.

After many more twist and turns and going even deeper in the tunnel they finally reached vault 713. When they stopped there Harry thought that he heard a roar but he shrugged it off as his imagination. This time goblin walked to the vault door and simply slid his finger on it. the door seemed to melt away. The whole vault was empty except for a small package lying in the middle of the vault. Hagrid quickly scoped up the package and put it in his pocket.

"What was in the package?" asked Harry to Hagrid but Hagrid just shook his head.

"Nothin' 'arry better if yer don' know," said Hagrid.

The cart had started moving back upwards and in a few minutes they arrived back at the surface. Hagrid shakily got out from the cart and started walking out of the bank with Harry besides him.

When they were standing outside the marble doors, Harry noticed a dark alley to a side with a board hanging there. On it was written "Knockturn Alley."

"Hagrid, what is sold there?" asked Harry.

Hagrid looked towards where Harry was pointing and then answered.

"That's knockturn alley 'arry. Its not a place for kids, shady people roam there, better not get close to that place."

Harry nodded his head.

"Well, 'arry time for shopping," with that both Harry and Hagrid went to florish and blots first to get his books. Harry wanted to buy more books than the curriculum but Hagrid stopped him saying that he won't need them. After that they went to buy potion supplies and then to buy gloves and other things for herbology. In the end Harry had just a wand left and robes. Soon they were standing in front of Ollivanders.

"Welcome 'arry to ollivanders, fines' wan' maker in 'hole Britain," said Hagrid.

The shop was eerily silent with a strange feeling hanging in the air. Harry didn't like the feeling. He was about to ring the bell when a plae white face popped up in front of him

"Hello I was expecting you Mr. Potter," said Ollivander in a creeping voice, "Let's find you a wand eh, which is your wand hand?"

"erm, I am right handed," answered Harry.

Ollivander took out a tape and asked Harry to stick out his hand. Harry did so obediently and Ollivander started measuring the hand.

"I have sold hundreds of wands Mr. Potter and I have yet to find wizard whose wand I couldn't find," said Ollivander while getting some boxes from the shelves.

Harry realized with a start that the tape was measuring itself.

"Well that's enough," said Ollivander and with that the tape fell to the ground,"Here try this 12'' maple wood with core of unicorn hair," said Ollivander while giving him a long thing wood. Before Harry could try anything with it, the wand was snatched out of his hand and another was in it.

"Try this yew with Dragon heartstring 14''" said the wandmaker but this one too was snatched out of his hand."  
>With that this continued on and now Harry was standing in the middle of a huge pile of wands and quite frustrated.<p>

"Tricky Customer eh? Not to worry, I have always found a wand for a wizard," said Ollivander while smiling. Harry had the impression that the wand maker was quite enjoying his ordeal.

"I wonder!" Ollivander said mysteriously, but then again Harry had found the whole shop mysterious.

The wand maker went to the back of the shop and came back with a red box. He opened it and in the middle was lying a wand. Harry immediately found himself drawn towards the wand.

"Holly,eleven and a half inches with phoenix feather," said the old wand maker with awe.

Tentatively, Harry reached out and picked up the wand. Immediately he felt a warm sensation wash over him and he knew that the wand had chosen him.

"Mysterious quite mysterious indeed," said Ollivander.

"What's so mysterious sir?" asked Harry even though he had a feeling that he would later regret it.

" I remember every wand I have ever sold ," said the wand maker, "It so happens that the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand gave just another one and that very wand gave you that scar."

Now Harry was even more confused, he knew that he had to get the truth out of Hagrid soon.

After they had walked out of Ollivanders, Hagrid said to him.

"Well only yer robes are left why don'tcha go to madam malkin and I will get a drin'. Ol' Ollivander leaves me feeling uneasy,"

Harry nodded his head and walked into a shop full of different styled robes. He immediately found a woman standing there.

"First year at Hogwarts dear?" Harry nodded, "Why don't you stand next to the boy you will be fitted in a moment."

Harry nodded his head and walked towards the platinum blonde boy who was getting measured for the immediately started talking to him.

"Are you a first year too?" His voice was dripping with arrogance, Harry immediately took a disliking to the boy but even then he managed to nod his head.

"Well I am starting my first year there too, I am going to be in Slytherin you see, that's the only proper house in Hogwarts with proper tradition, all the other houses are filled with those muggleborn and half blood, they just don't know when to give up. All of them should know that we pureblood are superior. Well I must be off, see you later." The blonde boy kept ranting till Madam Malkin stuffed his hand with his robes. She looked quite disgusted with the boy. She then came to Harry and started measuring him up. In about half an hour Harry was done with the robes.

After walking out of the shop Harry saw Hagrid waiting outside with an owl in a cage. He gave the owl to Harry smiling.

"'ere 'arry a gift fer ya," said Hagrid.

Harry blushed at receiving his first present ever

"Hagrid you didn't have to," answered Harry while looking at the owl. The owl was beautiful. It was white like snow with amber eyes that seemed to have some royal grace in them.

Hagrid brushed away his excuses saying that he wanted Harry to have a gift.

They walked back to the leaky cauldron as it was already lunch time they decided to have lunch there.

"Well, Hagrid you still haven't told me why am I famous?" asked Harry while eating his lunch.

Hagrid looked up from his lunch, his face contorted in a mask of discomfort.

"erm, 'arry can't it wait?" Hagrid seemed to be quite uncomfortable with the topic.

"Please Hagrid, I want to know." Exclaimed Harry in exasperation. All these stares were getting on his nerve and he didn't even know what was the cause of the stares.

"errr, ok 'arry if you say so," Hagrid shifted in his seat. "Ya see 'arry, when yer were a baby yer defeated You-Know-Who,"

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"You-Know-Who, 'arry," at Harry's continued confused expression Hagrid sighed, "don' make me say it 'arry,"

"Can't you write it down?" suggested Harry.

"Nah, can't spell it. Okay Voldemort, don't make me say it again," Hagrid shuddered as he had seen something horrible.

"Okay, but why is such a big deal and I don't even remember what I did," said Harry.

"Ya don' understan' 'arry, Durin' You-Know-Who reign, it was a terrified environment,, ya couldn't trus' a stranger. No one who stood up to him ever surviver, bones, prewetts, McKinnon, all o' them were killed. They were some o' the bes' known families 'arry and yet they couldn' survive against 'im but a one year ol' baby did what no one coul', You defeated You-Know-Who, that's why yer famous. Yer the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry listened intently to the end, "But why did he wanted to kill me?"

"Yer parent 'arry James an' Lily Potter, bless them, they were some of the bes' people I knew. Voldemort tried to recruit them but they refused, He wanted to kill them, guess he wanted ter make a clean job by killin' the baby too," answered Hagrid.

Harry nodded his head, "But why are you still afraid of his name, isn't he dead?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Some say 'e is dead, others not sure, don' thin' 'e 'as enoug' 'uman lef' ter die,"

"So you think he is still alive?" asked Harry.

"Dunno, but professor Dumbledore thinks so," answered Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore? You mean the headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Aye, 'e is the greates' wizar' ter ever live," answered Hagrid vigorously, "Well Lunch' finishe', time ter take yer back ter Dursley.

Harry became alarmed at hearing that, He knew needed some excuse for staying here and Hagrid won't let him, He didn't wanted to go back to Dursley.

"Er, Hagrid why don't you go back, I can take care of myself," said Harry.

"Are ya sure 'arry, don' want yer to get los'," Hagrid seemed a little unsure with this arrangement.

"Yes I would be alright, plus don't you have that package to deliver, I am sure Professor Dumbledore would be waiting for it," said Harry.

"Yer righ' 'arry, mus' go now, see ya in Hogwar'," said Hagrid and with that he got up and started walking towards the door, Harry made sure that he was with Hagrid when he walked out of the door and made sure to stand there till he couldn't see him anymore. After Hagrid had disappeared, Harry swiftly walked back in the Leaky Cauldron asked Tom for a room.

"Mr. Potter why do you need a room?" asked Tom suspiciously, "Shouldn't you be going back to your guardians?"

"Well you see sir, My guardians have already left for a vacations abroad and I couldn't go with them because of Hogwarts, that's why I need a room here," said Harry making up a lie at the moment, honestly he wasn't expecting such a question and was amazed at his smooth lying skills.

Tom seemed mollified by the answer. He gave Harry a key for the room and guided him upstairs. Harry put his trunks aside and sat on the bed heavily. Now Harry had a whole month before he had to go back to Hogwarts. He supposed that he could read his course books, get a head start on the year, but he really wanted to learn about the wizarding world. It seemed vastly different from the muggle counterpart. The currency was different, the culture was different, even the modes of transportation seemed quite different and Harry was determined not to be a social outcast here. He decided to go to Florish & Blotts to buy some books on wizarding custom and about wizarding world in general. With that in mind, Harry locked his room and went down. He went to the back and tapped the brick with his wand. The archway opened and with it Harry entered the Diagon Alley for the second time in the day.

In Florish & Blotts, it didn't take long for Harry to find the appropriate books, he picked up half a dozen books on wizarding customs and laws and also a book on ancient noble families as the title of the book seemed fascinating. It almost seemed like that these noble families were some kind of wizarding royalty.

After getting back to his room, Harry decided to read the book on ancient noble families as the book seemed more interesting than the other. So he opened the book start looking through what looked like a list of noble families, the list was quite short as it had about dozen or so names on it and even then half of them were crossed out. But that was not the most shocking thing, the most shocking thing that Harry found was the name of his family in the list. _"Wonder what this means?" _thought Harry.

So Harry started reading the book and the more he read more his shock grew. His initial assessment was right, the noble families were sort of royalty with all the special concession and rights. Not only that, But Harry found that being the last heir of a Noble Family, he had the option of emancipation and could take the family seat in Wizengamot, wizarding parliament of sorts. As far as the rights were concerned, this one was the most important one, since it meant no more Dursleys. Harry also found that each family has a family vault, which under usual circumstances would be open to him on age, but since he was the last heir he could access the Vault now. These Vaults usually contained family heirlooms and other such things.

"_If I had a family vault why wasn't I notified of it when I went to Gringotts," _thought Harry, but before he could dwell on this thought another thought came to his mind, "_If my parents were really from a noble family then shouldn't they have some kind of will for me," _deciding to investigate it tomorrow, Harry decided to go down and have dinner.

After Dinner, Harry returned to his room. This time he decided to read his course books so that he would know something when he would go to Hogwarts and wouldn't fall behind others. He took out his course books trying to decide which book to read first. Coming up empty as he knew nothing about anything, he randomly grabbed a book. It was Transfiguration book. Shrugging his shoulder, Harry sat on the bed and started reading.

Next day Harry woke up later than usual, very later than usual. The transfiguration book was very interesting and Harry really wanted to practice but he had no matchstick with him, he ended up asking tom the barkeeper for the matchstick. Tom at first looked surprised but afterwards he had smiled and said.

"Practicing Transfiguration? You are going need lots of it in school. Professor McGonagall is very strict," with that he had a given Harry a bag of matchsticks. Harry had nodded and ran back to his room.

He had practiced the spell till he had mastered it. But by then it was two in the morning and Harry ended up falling asleep in the same clothes of the day.

Now Harry had something important on his agenda today. He was going to Gringotts to possibly visit his family vault about which he was very sure that it existed and going to ask about the will of his parents about which he was not so sure whether it existed or not. Besides he needed money anyway as he wanted to buy new clothes for himself and Merlin knew how much it would have cost him not to mention he may need more things during the summer. He had found a lot of fascinating things that he wanted to buy while shopping with Hagrid.

He quickly showered and got dressed in the best pair of jeans and shirt that he could find which was sadly not much good. He went down to eat breakfast. Many people had looked at him strangely at such a young kid eating alone but he paid them no mind and kept eating. After eating he got up and went towards Diagon Alley.

After reaching Gringotts, Harry took a long breath. Now that he was finally here he was quite nervous. Before he was excited about finding a family Vault but now he was more worried about being a laughing stock, "_What if I am wrong and my family doesn't have a family vault or my vault is the family vault and my parents didn't left a will." _Harry took a long breath, "_Well Only one way to find out,"_ steeling his nerves he went inside.

After reaching inside Harry nervously approached a clerk sitting behind a desk who looked.

"Sir, I want to see my accounts manager," said Harry quite nervously.

The goblin looked down at Harry.

"And who might you be?" asked the goblin.

"I am Harry Potter," answered Harry. He was about to lose his nerve.

The goblin nodded and motioned for another goblin to come near.

"Take Mr. Potter here to his accounts manager," the goblin nodded and started walking towards a set of doors.

Harry followed him inside the door and soon found him in another hall but this one unlike the previous was filled with doors.

The Goblin led Harry inside one the doors. Inside was a beautiful office richly decorated with expensive furniture.

"Please wait here Mr. Potter, your manager will be with you shortly," said the goblin and with that the Goblin disappeared behind another set of doors that Harry had not noticed.

After waiting for some time, Harry noticed another Goblin entering the room from the same set of doors. This Goblin was dressed in expensive suit.

"Hello ! My name is Gornhuk. I am your family account manager. What business do you have with me today?" said the Goblin with a toothy grin, that looked more like a grimace.

"Well, Gornhuk I wanted to know about my family vault," Said Harry with a confidence that he didn't feel at all.

Gornhuk nodded and opened one of the many drawers in the table. He took out a number of pages out of the drawer and presented it to Harry.

"These entails all the assets, monetary and non-monetary, present in your vault," said the Gornhuk.

"Harry took the parchment and looked at it absently. These number looked pretty huge but being clueless to the wizarding money concepts, he didn't know just how rich he was, but one thing was sure from the numbers, he was rich.

"Do Goblins accept muggle money too?" asked Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter the current conversion rate is five pounds to a Galleon," answered Gornhuk.

It didn't take long for Harry to do the math. The number that already looked quite impressive, now looked even more brilliant. In short Harry was filthy rich. After being starved at Dursleys for ten years, he had this much money to do whatever he wanted.

"Why wasn't I taken to family vault on my first visit here?" asked Harry while giving the paper back to Goblin.

"Well, Mr. Potter the answer is quite simple, you didn't ask for your family vault," answered goblin while take the papers back and putting them in the original drawer.

"But I didn't know about the family vault. How was I supposed to know about it, shouldn't the Gringotts have sent me a letter about my family vault when I turned eleven," protested Harry. He knew that he should have received a letter when he turned eleven which was about a week ago, notifying him about the family vaults, as per the laws of the ministry and Goblins.

"Mr. Potter, It is not our duty to tell the owners about their vaults. If the care about them then they should come and check for it," said the Goblin coldly, "Do you have any other business with me?"

"Yes," said Harry while gritting his teeth at the outright lie of the Goblin, he had read that Goblins were greedy but he didn't want to believe it, but now he had an example of just how greedy the goblins could be, "I would like to see my parent's will."

Gornhuk nodded and pressed something on his desk. Immediately the Goblin that escorted Harry to the room walked back in.

"Bring in the potter's will," ordered Gornhuk.

"And Why wasn't I told about my parent's will?" asked Harry once again while fuming internally, he could understand the goblins not telling him about the vault, but the will had no monetary value at all, why would the goblins hide it.

"The will was not asked to be read so it was not read," answered the goblin crossly, it seemed like he was getting angry with the questioning.

By then the Goblin had returned with the will. Harry took the will from the Goblin. It was not the usual will as it just didn't include the distribution of the money and the last words, but also quite a few other things, in short the will was very long and it took Harry quite a while to go through it.

Once he was done with the will, he was not sad as he had expected after reading his parents last words but shocked, his mind was swirling with the information, why did Voldemort attack him, the betrayal by Dumbledore, what was his supposed destiny, all of this was too much for him to take at once.

It took a while for Harry to calm down but once he did, it was replaced with anger. Anger at Voldemort for taking his parents away, anger at Dumbledore for trying to manipulate them and anger at the ministry for not containing Voldemort when they should have, but now he will take revenge for his parents death not only from Voldemort but Dumbledore, both of them will pay for the part they played in taking his parents away from him, for damning him to Dursleys, but first he needed to prepare, for that he needed the money but he was not fond of the Goblin right now either. It seemed like all the power figures in the magical world were corrupt, at least the muggle one had one or two good officers.

"Is there a way that I could access the money without coming to Gringotts?" asked Harry barely keeping his anger in control.

The goblin nodded and took a pouch from another drawer, "This is an infinity pouch Mr. Potter it can be connected to your vault and you can get the money from the vault, but it is quite expensive."

"What's the price?" asked Harry.

"The price of the bag is hundred galleons per month," answered Gornhuk with a toothy grin, it seemed like the Goblin enjoyed leeching away the money from wizards.

Harry once again gritted his teeth, sure the pouch was expensive but for the price of nuisance of coming to Gringotts again and again it was worth it.

"Can muggle money be exchanged with it too?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, the exchange commission is one galleon per five galleon," answered Goblin once again showing the greediness.

"Okay then link the pouch to my trust vault and once it runs out link it to the family vault," instructed Harry.

"You don't have to worry about the vault running out of money Mr. Potter, the vault is set up so that it is refilled every month, or if the deposits go below five hundred galleons," answered the Goblin, "Wait here Mr. Potter, your infinity pouch will be given to you soon."

Harry nodded his head. After sometime the same goblin who gave Harry the will entered the room with a pouch. Harry took the pouch from the Goblin and stood up, his business was done.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Gornhuk," said Harry with just a hint of sarcasm. If the Goblin noticed this he chose to ignore it as he just nodded his head. With that Harry walked out of Gringotts and started walking towards Florish & Blots. He had a lot to learn, after all he had a Dark Lord to Kill and a manipulative Old coot to deal with and Harry was determined to defeat both of them and get his revenge.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the follows here's the third chapter for you. If you like it then review :) or don't. Just knowing that you read it is enough for me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 03:

Harry was currently standing in Florish & Blotts. He had decided to learn a lot of magic but he had not counted on one thing, His negligence of wizarding world. He was standing in front of rows of books trying to decide which book to read, there were books on charms and hexes, turning things, different types of magic but just what kind of magic did he need to overcome a Dark Lord and a powerful old coot? He had already bought a book titled "most influential people of the century" and another whose name was "History of Dark Lords". He wanted to know about his enemies as much as he can, but first he had to get at least that knowledge which was public, not to mention if they were as strong as he thought, after all it takes a lot of power to rule a country, he needed to get stronger too. While he knew that no matter how strong he got he needed allies with him to deal with them, he also knew that only a strong person can lead them. That's why Harry wanted to learn as much as he can. Finally getting fed up and deciding that since he could afford books on any subject, he decided to buy any book that might catch his eye. While he was putting books on Dark Arts in his bag, he saw a bushy haired girl approach him, who was eyeing him and the books he was putting in the bag.

"Hello! What are you doing? My name's Hermione Granger, I am going to be in First year in Hogwarts. Are you a First Year too? I am a muggleborn, It's my first time in magical society, it really is fascinating, What about you?" The girl said it all in a single breath.

Harry was amused by the monologue. He was about to answer her, when she spied the books in his bag. Her face took a shocked look.

"Why are you reading books like that? Are you insane? . They are too advanced for you. You would just be wasting money, besides they are not from curriculum, if you don't read books from your curriculum you are going to fail you know. There's a reason those books are on curriculum, here I will give you books on the curriculum," with that she grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him to the school book portion.

Harry was not amused by this, if anything he hated to be dragged around and being bossed over like that. It reminded him of Dursleys and how they bossed him around. He gritted his teeth; he won't let anyone else boss him around, no matter what's the reason. He shook his hand free from her.

"Listen here! Miss. Granger, I know perfectly well which book to read, I don't need your guidance thank you very much," Harry said to her with gritted teeth.

The girl huffed, "Well, how very ungrateful of you, here I was trying to help you and instead of getting a thank you, I am being told off."

"Well no one asked for your help," shot back Harry and went back to the part of shop with advanced topics. He still needed some more books. He really didn't like the girl. She didn't even ask why he was taking the book. It was like she thought she knew everything. How could she decide that something was too advanced for him without even knowing him, just because she thinks it's advanced, doesn't mean he won't be able to do it.

Harry got the books and paid for them on the counter, the girl was there too paying for her own books. But Harry paid her no mind and walked out of the store. He had a lot of work to do.

…..

Harry soon settled in a routine. He would wake up early everyday and eat his breakfast. Afterwards he would go out into Diagon Alley. At lunch he would come back and eat his lunch, afterwards he would go back to his room and read the extra-curricular books as he had termed them. He would come down for dinner and after that he would read his course books and practice the spells and then would fall asleep around midnight.

It had been a week following the same routine and now Harry had two more weeks till Hogwarts. He had made some acquaintances in the Diagon Alley like Mr. Fortescue from Florean & Fortescue knew him quite well as Harry had a sweet tooth and would come daily for ice cream, not to mention The owner of Florish & Blotts also knew him quite well from his frequent visits to the book shop.

Right now Harry was strolling in Diagon Alley doing some window shopping, when a family of redheads caught his sight. He had never seen so many redheads together at the same time. He was watching them with interest when a girl caught his eye among them. She was short with fiery red hairs and freckles all over her face. She was walking behind her mother and with a tall gangly boy who looked to be the same age as of her. '_Well she's cute, wonder if she's coming to Hogwarts this year?"_ Harry was just about to turn his head away, when he saw the redheaded boy place his leg in front of the girl and trip her over. The girl fell face first on the ground. The mother turned around and started berating the girl over her clumsiness. The girl started protesting but her mother wouldn't listen to her. Finally the girl stopped, hung her head and listened to her mother silently. Even from far Harry could clearly see the hurt in the girl's eyes. This scene was just too much familiar to Harry, He remembered how over the year his own cousin would set him up and how aunt Petunia would always scold him.

He couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk to the girl. The girl was slowly falling behind others. Harry gathered his courage and started walking towards the girl. By the time he had reached her, the family had went inside Ollivanders and girl was hanging outside the shop.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" Harry asked the girl.

The girl was startled and turned around to look at Harry, "No I already have my wand," Harry could see the girl was lying.

"I saw that incident you know," Harry said, the girl visibly tensed, Harry knew that feeling, he wouldn't want anyone else to know either, "I know that feeling, I don't want anyone else to find about my life either."

What Harry said was true; he had not told anyone about his life at Dursleys. He didn't want their pitying looks or their sympathy; it only served to make him feel even bad about himself.

The girl's eyes widened, "You mean…." She trailed off but Harry knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, my family didn't treat me very well either. Whatever I did it was always wrong. I do all the chores and my cousin always does nothing," Harry said smiling sadly at the girl.

The girl's eyes widened, she never thought that she would meet anyone who would understand her, but here was a boy who not only seemed to understand her but had also gone through similar experience.

"I understand what you are saying," said the girl.

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter, so what do you say want to be my friend," said Harry while holding out his hand.

The girls eyed widened once again, but they turned normal at once, She shook Harry's hand and said,

"I am Ginny Wealsey, pleased to meet you, and yes I'll be your friend."

Harry grinned, "So Ginny, can you meet me back here, while your family is busy somewhere else?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "I'll try but I can't promise, My Mum keeps a very close eye on me,"

"I'll wait here for you," answered Harry and he walked to Florean & Frotescue which was close by and sat there.

A few minutes later, Ginny's family came out with the same boy who had tripped Ginny waving around a new wand, Harry's eyes narrowed at him, he didn't like bullies and he just reminded him so much of Dudley. It was a given that Harry won't like him much.

The family afterwards went into Madam Malkin's shop. Harry sat there waiting for Ginny, while eating his ice cream. He wasn't expecting Ginny anytime soon so he was very shocked when he saw Ginny sneaking out of the shop and running towards him. Harry hurriedly finished his ice cream and met her halfway.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said panting, there was a bit of a distance between the shops.

"Hello Ginny," Harry answered, "Come on I have got something for you," all the while tugging Ginny by her arm.

"Wait Harry, what do you mean by that?" said Ginny.

"You will know," answered Harry with a mischievous grin.

Soon they were once again standing in front of Ollivanders. Ginny's mouth gaped open when she saw their destination.

"Harry you are not planning what I think you are planning?" When Harry nodded, she at once shook her head, "I can't Harry, we have just met I can't accept something like this now."

Harry turned and looked in her eyes, "Please Ginny, You are my first friend, accept it as a gift for our friendship,"

Ginny sighed, she couldn't argue now, she knew the feeling of loneliness that you have when you don't have friends, and she knew that it would break Harry's heart if she refused.

"Alright," Ginny surrendered at last.

It seemed like the fate was on their sides as it didn't take long to find the perfect wand for Ginny.

"12 inches longwood with Unicorn heartstring, A very rare match, Almost as rare as Mr. Potter's. I am glad that you got your own wand Miss. Weasley," said the old wand maker while giving Ginny his wand.

"What do you mean Sir," asked Harry while giving him the money.

"Mr. Potter I have my ways. When you live to be as old as I am your learn a few tricks on the way," answered Ollivander as he took the money, "Now run along, I suspect you are in a Hurry,"

They quickly got out of the shop. Before departing Ginny hugged him quite tightly,

"Thanks for the wand Harry, I will see you on Hogwarts Express right?"

Harry grinned foolishly and nodded his head vigorously. Ginny giggled lightly and hid her wand inside her shirt so it wouldn't be found out by her family. She thanked Harry once again and then quickly ran back to Madam Malkin's shop where the Weasleys were still present fortunately.

Harry was still standing there grinning foolishly, thinking about the hug from the young girl, '_I don't mind hugging her,'_ thought Harry as he remembered how nicely she was developing. He shook his head. It was nice that he had made friends with a nice girl but there will be time for perverted thoughts later. Right now it was almost lunch time. And lunch time meant study time.

…..

Ginny was lying in her bed smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't believe she was friends with someone who was just like her, someone not liked by their family, granted Charlie and Bill loved her quite a bit and her dad was also on her side, but their house was ruled by her mother and she didn't like her nor did Ginny like her either, but that was besides the point now. Right now she was happy for having another friend. Luna was a great friend and she would do anything for her, but the similarities that she and Harry shared were just too many. It didn't matter that he was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, she admitted that while she was shocked when she found out that the person who was abused like her was none other the Boy-Who-Lived, it didn't play any part in her befriending him, she had already decided to be his friend, the fact that he was Boy-Who-Lived was just an added bonus. She rolled over on her side. Yes Harry Potter, he was going to help her in getting freedom from her overbearing mother. Her excitement about going to Hogwarts had just doubled.

…..

Harry was packing his things. It was finally September First, the day he would be going to Hogwarts. He had already asked Tom about how to get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Tom was another person that Harry had befriended over the course of an almost month, after all Harry suspected that he would be staying quite bit over the years here. Harry's excitement was bubbling over going to Hogwarts. But that wasn't the only reason he was excited. After two weeks he was finally going to meet Ginny again. While two week was not such a long time, for Harry it was absolute torture, he couldn't wait to meet his first ever friend again. He had dressed up in his best clothes that were new since he had done some shopping for necessities.

Harry dragged his trunk downstairs. It was still early so he was the only person there.

"Finally going Mr. Potter? It is September First," asked Tom smiling at Harry. He had grown quite fond of the boy over time.

Harry nodded his head and ordered his usual breakfast. In half an Hour he was done with breakfast and ready to go. He cleared up his tab at the bar and said bye to Tom. Soon he was standing outside of Leaky Cauldron. He let out a nervous breath and prepared to call out for a taxi. It was time to go.

…..

Tom watched the young boy walk out of the pub. He had been barkeeper at Leaky Cauldron for the fair share of his life and had seen many things in his life. He had seen many types of people in his life. He had seen more than enough people depressed. But then came young Harry Potter. He was expecting a young cheerful boy but what he saw shook him to his core. The young Potter that everyone thought of as a hero, He certainly didn't expect him in those rags that he wore on the first day, no, but still that was not what shocked him the most. It was his eyes, the kind of eyes that should never be on a child so young and innocent. Those eyes were haunted as if they had seen some kind of tragedy, big tragedy. But that was not it. Those eyes were filled with hatred, the kind of hatred that you can say is pure evil. He didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to the boy. He was no idiot, he knew at once that young Potter's guardians were no saint. That's why he hadn't questioned much when he had lied about his guardian. It was clear that the boy didn't wanted to go back and Tom was not going to send a young innocent person back to what he thought was a hell hole. He was not going to be a part of any abuse on a child. During the three weeks that he remained there, his affection for the boy just grew, how someone could not fall for such a pure, innocent person, Tom didn't know and the more he knew the boy the more he hated his guardian. How could they mistreat such a pure soul? Now as he saw him walking out of the door, he made a vow to himself, that no matter what happens, he would stand by the boy. He knew that he couldn't do much but what he could was provide a room for that innocent boy, a place away from that hell hole of his guardian, where at least he could breathe easily.

…..

Harry was currently standing in King's Cross trying to find the right wall to run into. The very thought seemed wrong to Harry. He was currently considering whether the Wizards were just idiots or they like to make a fool out of themselves and his opinion was getting readily biased in the favor of former as he couldn't seem to find the right one. '_Did it really hurt for them to put up some kind of marker?' _Thought Harry, even with the grumbling in his mind Harry was able to find the right pillar. Looking around so that no one was looking at him and will think him nuts for running at a wall, he started running towards it, as the pillar approached, Harry closed his eyes hoping that he found the right one, otherwise he was looking at a very painful landing. Harry felt an odd sensation came over him and opened his eyes. In front of him was the most magnificent train engine he had ever seen but that was not saying much since he had not seen many. Attached to the engine were countless wagons as magnificent and grand looking as the engine itself. The train was Scarlet and Gold in color with occasional steam coming out of the engine. It was the Hogwarts Express. Harry wasted no time in loading up his trunk on the train and finding a compartment. All the compartments were empty since there was still half an hour left in departure and students were just arriving. Those who were already there were standing with their parents or siblings spending some last moments before Christmas. Harry quickly settled in his compartment and started waiting for Ginny anxiously.

It was a long wait since the Weasleys didn't come till almost the departure time. But when they came, Harry was instantly able to recognize them and who wouldn't with their distinctive red hairs and freckles which stood out in almost any crowd.

But Harry was not looking for the Weasleys he was looking for just one Weasley. After some searching he was finally able to spot her behind her mother when her mother bent down to remove the smudge from the Bully Brother's face. Harry at once waved at her.

Since they got to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Ginny was looking here and there trying to find Harry but she couldn't find him anywhere. She started to become worried about him, when she caught a moment out of the corner of her eye, instinctively she turned to look at him and it was then when she spotted him waving madly at her and grinning. She too grinned and waved back at him, mindful that no one in the family noticed her. After saying her good bye as quickly as she can, she boarded the train wanting to meet Harry as soon as she can, but first she had to find Luna. It was not a long search as she was able to find her quite easily sitting in a compartment all by herself.

"Oh! Hello Ginny," Luna said after she noticed her standing in the door.

"Hi, Listen Luna grab your things I have got another compartment with a friend waiting," Ginny said hurriedly.

"Oh you mean him, Ginny," Luna smiled knowingly.

"Yes, now get up, he is waiting," answered Ginny, she of course had told her blonde friend about his meeting with Harry Potter but had not told her about his life deciding that it was secret that Harry should reveal himself.

Luna got up and grabbed her trunk from above, wanting herself to meet this Harry Potter about whom her best friend was so excited.

...

Right now Harry was sitting in his compartment waiting impatiently for Ginny to arrive. She had boarded the train soon after waving at him. He heard the compartment door open and was about to greet Ginny when he saw another blonde girl standing there with her. Harry looked at her strangely not knowing who she was.

Ginny seeing the strange expression on Harry's face at once introduced to them each other, "Harry this is Luna my best friend and Luna this is my other best friend Harry Potter."

Harry got up from his seat and shook Luna's hand politely, "How are you Luna?"

"I am fine, Harry," Luna answered while staring at Harry with her wide blue eyes. Harry was becoming quite uncomfortable under gaze when she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh you have got a Nargles infestation too, that's why you became such good friend fast, she has got one too," she smiled at him knowingly like she had solved a great mystery.

Harry quite confused with the blonde girl just looked at Ginny in confusion who giggled, "Never mind her Harry, she is like that, but she won't be this much fun if she wasn't."

Harry just nodded his head unsure how to reply to that.

"Well, why are you two girls just standing in the door way, come in," said Harry trying to shake off the weird vibes that he got from Luna. He helped the girls board their trunks up. Afterwards both of them sat opposite to Harry.

"Er, Luna What are nargles?" Harry asked suddenly, Ginny just shook her head sadly at Harry while Luna launched into complex explanation of Nargles.

Harry's mind was right now boggled with all the weird information about nargles in his head. Once Luna had started her explanation, it lasted well over five minutes and Harry couldn't for the life of him remember the reason he had asked about nargles. During that Ginny was trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand. But it had served as a conversation starter and right now all three of them were busy chatting and laughing occasionally at Luna's odd comment. They had been chatting like this for half an hour, when the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall gangly redheaded boy. It was the bully brother of Ginny, standing there with his trunk.

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full," said the boy with his ears reddening.

Harry didn't like the boy from the Diagon Alley and he didn't want Ginny to feel uncomfortable, "I am sorry but we are saving a seat for a friend, he has gone to the loo, he will be returning shortly, so we don't have any opening," Harry lied.

"Sure we do, Ginny get out, I am going to sit here," said the boy first speaking to Harry and then glaring at Ginny.

Ginny glared back at him. Harry too was not feeling very cordial towards the boy he got up from his seat quite angry at the boy for bullying his first friend.

"Now, listen here, she got here before you, so you have no right to throw her out. Now go and sit where you were sitting for the previous half an hour," with that Harry slammed the door shut on his face.

He sat back down, taking deep breath; it doesn't do any good on getting worked up over little things,

"So what were we talking about," asked Harry looking at the girls as the conversation started again.

…..

It seemed like the two girls and one boy sitting in that compartment were destined to be disturbed again, as the compartment door opened once to reveal this time a platinum blonde boy with two really fat boys behind him. Harry looked up and instantly recognized him. It was the arrogant boy from Madam's Malkin. The boy looked around the compartment, his face contorted in a look of disgust when his looked at Ginny, then his eyes fell on Harry who was sitting on the opposite side.

"They are saying down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment, You must be him, Listen here, You will get to know that some people are better than others," said the platinum blonde boy , "My name's Draco Malfoy and I can help you find the people of your caliber," he stuck out his hand as if wanting to shake his hand.

Harry looked at the outstretched hand and then slowly looked up at his face; even now his every word was dripping with arrogance and superiority, besides Harry didn't like the look that he shot at Ginny.

"Just get lost Malfoy, I don't need your help in making friend," said Harry not even bothering to get up.

Young Malfoy's face reddened at hearing Harry so casually dismiss him, "Watch out potter or you will end up just like your parents," Malfoy snarled.

"Well, if you don't get out now then you might end up like Voldemort," said Harry casually. He turned towards Ginny, "Well tell me more about the magical world,"

Malfoy seethed at Harry so casually dismissing him, He didn't know what he was doing, he would show him who was superior, with that Malfoy slammed the door shut and stalked down the train.

Harry watched Malfoy slam the door and sighed. He had already made an enemy in the world, but it didn't matter, he was just going to be a nuisance at most. Moreover he couldn't do anything about it. He watched Luna take out a magazine and held it upside down.

"What's that?" Harry asked interested in Wizarding papers.

"Oh! This Harry?" Luna said while looking at the paper, "Its Quibbler, My dad publishes it."

"Can I have a look?" asked Harry.

Luna nodded and took out another copy from her bag, "I always carry an extra one, in case humblubbers steal one," Luna explained.

Harry took special care in not asking what humblubbers were, his head was still buzzing about Nargles. He took the paper from Luna and opened. The first very first Headline shocked him.

"Minister Fudge a Goblin Eater?," Harry read out loud. Ginny giggled at him and Luna just smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, Quibbler always publish these kind of stories," said Ginny knowing full well of Luna's Father's eccentricities."

" I don't know but it certainly explains why the Goblins are always so gruff," Harry smirked. After that they spent rest of the trip exchanging outrageous theories about Ministry of Magic. When the food trolley came around, Harry bought them all candies, at first the girls were hesitant but soon the temptation won out.

They kept chatting the whole trip and were quite surprised when it was announced that they were approaching Hogsmeade.

"Wow time sure does fly when you are having fun," Ginny commented offhandedly.

Harry and Luna nodded their head and hurriedly changed into their robes. They reached Hogsmeade in half an hour and were asked to leave their belongings on the train. Harry not wanting to leave Hedwig, his personal beloved owl , behind opened her cage so she could fly and hunt. After they have disembarked from the train they saw a huge man calling the first year children over. It was Hagrid. Harry greeted Hagrid when they were closer to him. Hagrid just smiled at him and instructed him to get onto a boat. All three soon got onto a boat and were joined by a bushy haired girl, who on seeing Harry just huffed and turned her head away,"

"Alrigh' ye lot, are ye ready?" asked Hagrid who had one boat to himself and probably needed one to himself, "Okay then, let's go," with that he tapped his umbrella to his boat and all of them started moving.

It was not a long ride, soon they were asked to be ducked and beware for the first view of Hogwarts castle. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he looked at the castle. It was truly a magnificent sight, The huge castle was bathed in a white light that gave him a strange glow and made you believe that Hogwarts itself was pulsing with magic.

After they reached the bank, Hagrid pushed open the doors located on the shore, on the other side was a witch standing in green robes with her hair in a tight bun, she radiated sternness. Harry took a gulp, he did not wanted to cross this witch, unknowingly matching the thoughts of his other two companions.

The stern Witch led them to a small enclosed room and asked them to stay there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor McGonagall and I will be teaching you Transfiguration here," said the Witch in a stern voice, Harry suddenly understood what Tom meant when he made that comment on the needlesticks, "While here you will be sorted into Four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, you are expected to follow every single rules and regulation, good behavior will earn you house points while rule breaking will result in loss of school points, do you understand me?" Prof. McGonagall said. After seeing everyone nod she continued, "Very well, all of you wait here and I will return for your sorting," with that McGonagall left them in the room.

As soon as McGonagall left the room whispers started in the room, Harry too turned towards Ginny and Luna who were standing on his side,

"How do they sort us?" Ginny just shrugged her shoulder.

"They sort us through a hat, a magical hat," Luna said suddenly in her trademark dreamy style. But like everything weird associated with Luna this too was ignored. Suddenly they heard some shrieks from the back of the room and they turned to see the source. There were ghosts floating in through the wall, they looked to be in deep discussion about someone named Peeves. They greeted the children when they noticed them and just like that floated through the adjacent wall.

Soon after Professor McGonagall returned and took them into another hall, this one much more majestic not to mention much larger.

Harry noticed a strange looking battered hat sitting on a stool. Harry was surprised, it seemed like Luna was right. The Hat opened her mouth and started to sing a song about different houses in Hogwarts. After the hat finished Professor McGonagall opened a roll of parchment and started calling out names.

"Abbot, Hannah"

A blonde girl with pigtails ran towards the stool and wore the hat, The hat took a minute and shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

The second last table erupted in cheers. The girl took off the hat and ran towards the table.

"Bones, Susan," and with that the sorting continued. Soon it was the turn of one of three friends.

"Lovegood, Luna," mentioned Professor McGonagall. Luna walked out dreamily and wore the hat. The hat was so big that it came to Luna's shoulders.

The hat seemed to take its time before it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR," Luna took off the hat and walked towards the table which was cheering.

After that it was time was Harry's sorting.

"Potter, Harry," whispers broke out in the hall at the mention of Harry's name and even the teachers turned towards the sorting line to catch a glimpse of Boy-Who-Lived. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the stool blocking out all the whispers and put on the hat, the hat came to Harry's eyes.

Like Luna, the Hat seemed to be taking its time with Harry but just like her it finally shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR," The Gryffindor table erupted in huge cheers at getting the Boy-Who-Lived. Many people offered Harry to sit with them but Harry ignored them all and sat with Luna who had already made sure to save two seats for her friends. They both smiled at each other and turn towards Ginny who was still standing in the line, Harry had made sure to leave the middle seat vacant for Ginny. They both patted the seat and smiled at her, she too smiled back albeit a bit nervously.

It didn't take long for Ginny's turn to come and she was sitting on the stool waiting to be sorted. Just like the two of them the hat took its time with the sorting, Harry wondered what it was that the hat took so long with just the three of them. But just like the two friend she was sorted in the same house.

"GRYFFINDOR," shouted the Hat. Ginny immediately took off the hat and ran towards her two friends sitting there. All of them grinned at each other for getting in the same house.

"Well, all of us got into same house," Ginny commented still smiling.

"I knew that all of us were going to be in the same house, after all we are friends," Luna answered dreamily and both of her friends too nodded their head and waited for the sorting to end so that they could fill their starving stomachs, as sweets can only keep you sated for so long.

After the sorting, Dumbledore rose up from his seat. His eyes were twinkling as if by magic. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the old man rise. This man was mainly responsible for destroying his life. His glare didn't go unnoticed by his two female friends.

"Hello and welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts. I won't keep you away from your food as I am sure you would be starving. I only have a few words to say before. Those are nitwit, oddment, blubber and twit. Without further ado please eat!" and with that food appeared on all the plates across the tables.

Harry's eyes opened in wonder as he saw so much food at once in the same place. Sure the Dursleys were well off but even with the huge appetites of Vernon and Dudley they had never cooked this many dishes at once. He noticed his friends helping themselves to different dishes. Not wanting to be left behind Harry too started to help himself to different dishes.

While eating Harry looked up at the staff table to look at the different teachers. Professor McGonagall was in some heated discussion with Dumbledore who was just smiling serenely while nodding at her. To her left sat a small man, it was a wonder that Harry noticed him. Further down the table sat Quirell talking to a hooked nose greasy haired man. The man looked over Quirrel's eyes and Harry at once felt sharp pain in his scar. His hand involuntarily slapped on his forehead. Both of his friends looked up concerned for him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am fine just a headache," Harry said trying to placate her.

Ginny nodded and went back to her dinner. Harry looked back at the staff table the hook nosed professor was still glaring at him. Harry groaned internally, He had not been here even for couple of hours and a professor already hated him. He hoped that he didn't have any classes with that man.

Feast soon ended and Harry was able to eat his full for the first time since he went to Dursleys. He felt quite satisfied. Dumbledore once again stood up and tapped his goblet to draw attention. Silence fell over the hall at once. Dumbledore cleared his throat for the speech.

"I have a few start of terms notices for you. First of all Mr. Filch our esteemed caretaker had asked me to remind you that practice of magic is forbidden in hallways. Also the list of banned items has also been updated please take a look at it while going to your houses to see which items have been banned. Also First Year student will do well to remember that Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Some older students will do well to remember this as well," the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes increased at this comment, "Also I would like to remind you all that the left hand corridor on the third floor is off limit. You all will do well to remember that if you don't want to die a painful and gruesome death." There were some nervous laughs at that but most student body just remained silent. "Now its time for us to sing the Hogwarts Song," said Dumbledore while spreading his arms wide. Harry noticed that at the mention of the Song the smile on the teacher's faces become quite forced.

All of the students stood and started singing, some faster some slower, it was like a huge swarm of bees had somehow penetrated the Great Hall. After the Song Dumbledore once again clear his throat,

"Ah! Music the magic of our soul! Now it's time to go to bed off to your houses," with that the students scrambled towards the doors. A redheaded boy that Harry thought was one of Ginny's brothers, Percy if he remembered correctly, the prefect one, stood up and called the first years to him. After gathering all the first years they started moving towards the Gryffindor tower where they would be staying for the next seven years.

After reaching the Gryffindor Tower they were given the password for the common room for the next month. The entrance of the common room was guarded by the portrait of Fat Lady who welcomed them all warmly. After getting inside the common room, all of them were given a lecture on proper etiquette by Percy Weasley and then sent off to bed. The three friends also said good bye to each other and walked up the stairs to their respective dormitories.

The two girls climbed the stairs to the first year dormitory which was located at the first floor. They were sharing the room with three other girls Parvati, Lavender and Hermione. While Parvati and Lavender seemed the giggly fan girl types of girl, the type that Ginny and Luna didn't want to befriend, Hermione seemed alright, but her attitude towards Harry had left both of the girls unsettled. While they hadn't known Harry for long the talking with Harry which lasted for several hours had at least revealed that Harry was quite a nice person and anyone who didn't like him had to be an idiot or a bad person. But there was one thing that had unsettled both girls.

"Ginny did you notice how Harry was glaring at Dumbledore?" Luna questioned Ginny in a serious tone after making sure that the other girls were fast asleep.

"Yeah Luna, I don't know why but it seems like Harry hates Dumbledore," Ginny answered with a frown.

"Don't worry Ginny, I am sure he must have a reason," consoled Luna.

Ginny nodded her head and with both girls also closed their eyes trying to fall asleep,

Unbeknownist to the girls, at that time Harry was having a strange dream. The dream included a strange turban wrapping around his head and asking him to transfer to Slytherin. But Harry knew that he would never transfer to Slytherin. Finally he had made friends and both of them were in Gryffindor. He was not going to leave them behind. Soon after the dream ended and Harry fell asleep never to remember the dream again.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04:

**A/N: Here you go folks, the much awaited (I do hope it's much awaited. At least by some) next chapter. And before I forget A very merry belated Christmas (At least to those who celebrate it.) As always enjoy the story and review if you want to. Or not. Depends on you!**

Next day Harry woke up early. He was excited. Today was the day he would start his new school. Not to mention he was going to study with his friends for the first time. He just hoped that Ginny and Luna wanted to study with him too. He quickly got up from his bed, a very marked improvement from what he slept at, at the Dursleys and surveyed. He shared the room with three other boys, Seamus, Dean and Ron, Ginny's brother. Ron had tried to talk to him again in the night. At first Harry talked to him but when he insulted Ginny he refused to ever talk with him again. He thought that Ron could be a nice guy, but if he was going to keep insulting Ginny he was not going to befriend the boy. Dean and Seamus on the other hand seemed quite friendly and Harry had made casual acquaintance with them. All in all, Harry thought he was going to have a very pleasant year.

Harry collected his toiletries and walked to the loo. There was just one thing that worried him, where was he going to practice his magic that he was learning besides what he was taught? The castle was huge though and Harry supposed that he could find a couple of unused classroom suitable for practice. He also needed to be fit, as stamina played an important part in a duel. Harry decided that he was going to start exercising.

After showering and completing his daily ritual he dressed in his new Hogwarts robe and walked down to the common room to wait for Ginny and Luna. It was still early though so Harry thought he was in quite a wait, so he was quite surprised when he spied the two girls walking down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.

"Good morning Ginny! Good morning Luna!" Harry greeted the two girls.

"Good morning Harry," the girls chorused and plopped down on the sofa beside him.

"You girls are up early," Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep much due to excitement," answered Ginny.

"I wake up early every morning Harry, otherwise naglewagers would attack my eyes," Luna replied serenely.

Harry just shook his head and smiled. Luna's weird personality was the thing that made her so much fun.

"What about you Harry? You were up even before us." Asked Ginny.

"Me? I always get up early," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey! Not fair why do you two like to wake up so early. I like to sleep in," Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ginny I'll wake you up early every day. Don't want my friend to fall to naglewagers," said Luna with a smile.

"No thank you! I happen to like my sleep very much," Ginny retaliated.

"Oh come on Ginny, You had to get up early now otherwise you will be infected by naglewagers," Harry chimed in.

"See! Even Harry agrees with me," Luna said, her eyes glinting in triumph.

Ginny glared at Harry who just grinned back, "Fine, But be ready for payback potter, I won't let you off the hook so easily," threatened Ginny.

Harry just continued smiling, "OK OK Ginny, So who wants breakfast."

With that the three friends got up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was still early so there were no students in the Great Hall. Only a few teachers like Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were sitting at the staff table. It was weird to see the Great Hall so empty while last night it was so full of life and vibrant. The three friends sat on the same spot as the previous evening. Even though it was still early food was still being served since it appeared as soon as they sat down.

"It must be really hard to make food for so many students," Ginny wondered.

"I read that Hogwarts employs hundreds of elves for preparing the food," Harry commented.

"Oh House Elves! I would really like to meet them," Luna exclaimed in happiness.

"But we don't know where the Kitchen is." Ginny answered with a frown.

Luna's face fell at hearing that, seeing this Harry began consoling her, "Don't worry I am sure that we will find it soon," he said in an attempt to cheer her up.

Luna's face cheered up at that and she began eating with a gusto.

They were halfway through the breakfast when Luna asked a completely unexpected question from Harry.

"Harry, why were you glaring at the headmaster last night?" Luna asked while chewing.

Harry's mouth dropped in shock, "You noticed?" he finally able to get it out.

"With the way you were looking at Dumbledore it was hard not to," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

Harry put his fork down and considered his option, he had not known the girls for too long but they were his first friend and Harry found it hard to lie to his friend. Moreover Ginny had gone through the same experience that Harry had and Harry was quite sure that Luna had gone through some trauma too, moreover the girls were really nice. It was hard not to trust someone when you shared so much with them. With his mind made he looked at the two girls.

"Listen, I'll tell you girls later ok," Harry said seriously.

The girls too nodded their heads, they knew that whatever Harry was going to tell them it was bound to be very serious. With that the three friends returned to their breakfast with occasional chitchat about their classes.

Soon the students started trickling in and in no time the Great Hall was full. Professor McGonagall came in and gave them their schedule. Their first class was Transfiguration. Deciding that they had eaten enough they stood up to go to the class early. Soon the three were standing outside of the classroom waiting for other students to arrive.

"Girls! Do you know what we have for our first lesson?" Harry smirked.

The girls shook their head and Harry gave a sigh dramatically.

"Really! You should read more you know," Harry said wanting to keep this charade for a bit longer but he soon quelled under the combined stares from the two girls.

"Fine! You girls are no fun," Harry muttered.

"Oh Harry we are much fun but not when you want us too," Ginny giggled, "Now tell us so that we can prepare for it."

"Okay, First lesson is turning the matchstick into a needle." Harry answered.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Harry then explained to her how Tom the barkeeper at Leaky Cauldron had told him. Ginny nodded her head and took out her book to read about it, Luna too mirroring her actions.

Harry noticed that while Luna's textbook was new, Ginny's one was old, Harry sighed, and he didn't like seeing her friend like that. Not only her books were old but Ginny's robes were also second hand. He had seen quite a few people ridicule her for her second hand robes already and it had not been even a day. Ginny tried to hide it but Harry knew she was quite hurt by it. He decided that he would tackle the topic later when he had told them about Dumbledore's manipulation.

Soon the doors of the classroom were opened. The three friends entered the classroom only to find it empty bar a tabby cat sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Where's professor McGonagall?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Don't you see Harry, she is sitting right there on the table," Luna answered serenely.

"You mean that cat is an animagus?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if our Transfiguration professor is an animagus. After all animagus training is just very advanced Transfiguration," mused Harry, he was very pleased with that since he had read that animagus training required Master level Transfiguration and only a handful were able to do it. This just meant that Professor McGonagall was an excellent professor quite adept at her subject.

The three friends quickly took the front seat row while looking at the cat, who just nodded her head at them. This just confirmed to them that she was Professor McGonagall in her animagus form. The next one to enter was Hermione Granger who stood stock still after entering the class not able to believe that someone else got here before her. She quickly broke out of her reverie and took the adjacent desk to them while glaring at them.

"Why is she glaring at us like that," Ginny whispered.

"Don't know and don't care," Harry answered crossly.

Luna turned her head and looked at Harry, "What did she do to you?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

"Long story short, she is bossy and I don't like bossy people. She thinks that she is the only one who's right," Harry said quite irritated.

"You seem to know her very well," amusement laced Ginny's voice.

"Not really, I have only met her once, when I was staying in Leaky Cauldron," Harry answered.

"You sure make opinions about people easily," Ginny said while grinning.

"I can't help it if they are just so easy to read," Harry said grinning too.

Ginny's retort was cut short by the arrival of the rest of the class. Almost all the class was there except for some people. Actually all the class was there except for three Gryffindor boys.

Sitting close to the professor they could see her getting irritated.

"Uh oh, they are going to get it," Harry whispered.

"They deserve it," Ginny's voice was filled with venom more than likely directed at her older brother.

"I hope they haven't fallen victim to Nargles," Luna said worriedly.

Fortunately Luna's worries were unfounded as the three Gryffindors burst into the classroom.

"Thank Merlin the Old Hag isn't here," exclaimed Ron the thickheaded in his usual tactful display that is expected of him. He looked around the room and started walking towards the front row.

"Harry mate! What are you doing in the front row? Let's go back or we'll have to listen to the professor," Ron said.

"Well, Ron!" Harry said annoyed at being bothered again by the stupid redhead," As listening to the professor is the standard way of learning, I'll sit here Thank You."

"Why would you want to study so early, it's just the start of term. We still have a lot of time left," said Ron stupidly.

"Since Mr. Weasley, the basics are usually taught at the start of the term and they are very important for the rest of the year," suddenly a voice said behind Ron.

Harry and the group looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing over Ron with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Seat Now Mr. Weasley! And a detention for insulting a professor."

"Yes Professor," said Ron timidly obviously afraid at seeing the stern professor so annoyed.

"Miss Lovegood! Five points for recognizing an animagus," Professor McGonagall said to them and begin walking towards the front desk.

"Transfiguration involves turning an object whether animate or inanimate into another object," started professor McGonagall, "It is one of the most complex branches of magic but with enough practice all of you can master it, and I will be expecting nothing less than that from all of you," at that professor McGonagall gave them all a stern look, "Now as you are first years you will be dealing with easy transfiguration, I am sure all of you have bought the prescribed book?" at that the class gave a nod, "Very well then, turn to page five and start reading on how to transfigure a matchstick into a needle, Miss Brown please pass these matchsticks to your classmates," Professor McGonagall gave the girl basket with matchsticks.

The class opened the books to the given page number and started learning while Harry just smirked. He had already mastered this transfiguration long ago. He waited till the girls had finished reading the text.

"Ok then, ready to try? Remember magic is all about intent and power," Harry whispered to the girls.

The girls nodded and took out their wands. Harry turned towards his matchstick and concentrated on turning it into a needle while saying the incantation. The matchstick instantly transfigured into a flawless needle. He looked towards the girls who were having some difficulty. Their needles were still blunt.

"Flawless Transfiguration Mr. Potter!" said Professor McGonagall who had somehow arrived at their desks without anyone noticing. She truly had the stealth of a cat, "take five points for Gryffindor, and you too girls keep practicing," with that she moved forward to inspect other students, leaving Harry smirking.

"Come on girls it's not so hard look I did it on first try," Harry mock taunted them.

Ginny just glared at him while Luna smiled serenely. On the next try Luna also was able to transfigure her matchstick into needle. Ginny not wanting to be left also casted the spell again with perfect results.

"I see you three are done with the task," said Professor McGonagall who had crept on them once again without any one of them noticing, it was getting unnerving, "Start reading on how to reverse this transfiguration," with that she left again.

The group opened their books again and started reading the next paragraph which was on how to reverse the transfiguration, when Harry felt someone stares on the back of his neck. He turned to find Hermione Granger glaring at him while holding her wand, he just shrugged and went back to the reading.

The only other one who finished the task in the period was Hermione Granger who even after successful transfiguration kept glaring at them like they had killed her puppy.

"What's her problem?" Ginny asked while glaring back at the girl, she certainly needed no incentive to get riled up.

"I think she's infected by wrackspurts, they cause you to lose your mind," Luna said dreamily.

"Well let's just keep away from her or we'll get them," Harry joked, but Luna nodded her head like he said the most brilliant thing in the world.

"That would be good Idea Harry,"

"Ok Loony we'll discuss wrackspurts later right now we have class," Ginny said while shoving the two of them out of the class.

"Loony?" Harry asked confused, that name didn't sound a good one to him.

"You know Luna! How she always goes about wrackspurts and Nargles so I started calling her that as a joke but now it's a nickname," Ginny explained while Luna just smiled.

"Oh! OK," Harry just shrugged.

…..

Rest of the day classes also passed in a whirl and before they knew it they were finishing Dinner. As Harry promised they were now in search of an unused classroom so that he could explain his attitude towards Dumbledore.

"Ok Harry now tell us why were you glaring at Dumbledore like he did something horrible to you?" Ginny asked after they had seated themselves comfortably at the seats present in the room.

"Well it was horrible what he did," Harry sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You know about my life right?" well Dumbledore was the one who placed me there," Harry said.

"I don't understand Harry, it's not like he would have known," Ginny said confused.

"You are not going to understand let me tell you from the start," with that Harry started telling them about the prophecy, about Dumbledore's plan to take him away from his parents, how his parents suspected that Dumbledore wanted them dead so that he could train the future savior of the world. How Dumbledore sealed his parent's will without anyone knowing and placed him with the Dursleys when he should have been sent to his Godfather.

"And I am sure that Dumbledore must have done something to my Godfather and my parent's friends so they couldn't take custody from him," Harry said. All through the tale his voice was bitter and filled with hatred towards the man that basically sent him to hell.

The girls just listened to him patiently all through the tale. Ginny was the first one to act, moving forward and wrapping her arms around Harry.

"It's alright Harry, I understand your anger towards him, I would feel the same way too if someone had done something so horrible to me," Ginny soothed him while Luna just stood there with a reassuring smile.

"Daddy always thought that Dumbledore was an alien trying to destroy the world," Luna said dreamily effectively breaking the somber mood of the room.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised no human can have a beard that long and be so weird," Harry joked.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked turning the conversation towards a serious topic again.

"Well there's the prophecy and I also want revenge for my parents against Voldemort, so I want to train so I could be stronger than him. But I don't think Dumbledore will approve, he seems to have other plans for me," Harry thought aloud.

"Well that just means that we have to fight a war on two fronts," Ginny said with conviction.

"Yeah," Harry nodded absently before he processed the whole sentence, "What do you mean "we"?"

"Well, It's not like you can take both of them on alone," Ginny huffed, "and you have told us so that means that you trust us and you are our friends so it's not like we are going to leave you in such a big mess all by yourself, count us in," she looked towards Luna who was just staring at the ceiling.

"Of course Ginny, if we left him alone Merlin knows what kind of creatures will he attract. We need to protect him," Luna said with all seriousness.

"Hey! I don't need protection from you girls," Harry said indignantly.

"Of course you do Harry," Ginny said sweetly, "Now when can we start training."

"You do know what are you getting yourself into?" Harry said slowly.

"Harry look at us we don't have many precious people in our life and we are not going to let you go towards your death just like that," Ginny said sternly, "Now when can we start Potter."

Harry was beginning to like the girl more and more.

….

And so the training against two top wizards in Britain started for three children. They decided that every day after dinner they would come into the empty classroom and do their homework and after that they would study ahead, so they could be better in their schools and study other books Harry had bought for him in Diagon Alley.

But right now they were sitting in the potion classroom waiting for their Potion teacher to show up. This was not a class Harry was looking forward too. The professor had not made a good impression on him at the sorting feast.

The door opened with a bang and in came the dreaded potions professor, for one second, standing in the dimly lit doorway he looked just like a bat turned human. The potion professor swept through the class just like a bat, making Harry wonder whether he was a bat animagus.

"Keep your wands away, there would be no foolish wand waving involved," the professor spoke in barely above a whisper, but in the chilled silent classroom it was carried to every student clearly. "The art of potion making is a very delicate one and I am sure none of you dimwits will ever get it," Snape looked at the whole class, "If you so desire I can teach you to….." and with that the potion professor droned on. The gang didn't pay much attention to him till Harry's name came up.

"Look! We have celebrity here," Snape sneered. Harry suspected that sneer wasn't due to the celebrity part but rather who that is.

"Potter tell me! Where would you find a bezoar?"

"Seeing professor as you are a potion master in your cabinet," Harry retorted. He didn't like being singled out.

"One point from Gryffindor for your cheek potter," Snape sneered.

"What do you mean Sir? I am sure the Bezoar would be there."

"That's not what I meant Potter," Snape looked livid.

"Well Sir considering how we are not supposed to know the last chapter of our textbook without learning, I would say that's the right answer."

"I expect my students to learn their textbook beforehand Potter and it's not my fault if you are too lazy to even do that," The potion master was now leaning at their table.

"Why professor, afraid that people would know that you can't really teach if you actually started teaching?" Harry smirked at the greasy professor.

"Five points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher," Snape's sneer intensified, "All of you open your textbook now," Snape said to the whole class.

The rest of the class was spent in the same way with Harry and the girls questioning the professor on every step of the way. If he was not going to make it easy for them than they were not going to make it a walk in the park for him, as for losing points and failing the class they could care less. Points didn't matter and Snape was going to fail them anyway.

They were confronted by an angry Hermione Granger outside the class.

"I can't believe you three," She started laying on them as soon as she spotted them, "Don't you have some kind of respect for a teacher? What you just did was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. Can you believe how many house points we lost because of you?"

"What do you mean? What did we do?" Harry just stared back at the girl.

"Don't give me that," he girl said, "You were disrupting the class by asking those stupid question," at that Ginny snorted. The girl glared at her before continuing, "Not to mention you shouldn't talk back to a professor."

"So you are telling me that I should have just sat there silently and let him bully me," Harry said slowly while looking at the girl.

"Hmph, he was not bullying, he just asked a simple question to which you gave just a stupid answer," the girl huffed.

"Why don't you just get lost," Harry was suddenly feeling quite angry at the girl. The girl just huffed again and started walking briskly.

"Poor girl, she should do something about all those humdingers around her," Luna's calm and serene voice broke through Harry's anger filled haze.

"Well we should get to lunch I am feeling quite hungry," Ginny complained. Harry just smiled at them now completely calm.

"Oh I don't know, I don't think they will have enough left to satiate your hunger," Harry smirked at her.

Ginny smacked him on the arm and started walking towards the great hall, Harry shared a grin with Luna before hurrying to catch up with her.

…..

Defense class was very boring for Harry and the girls. They weren't taught any cool magic but just read through the different chapters assigned by Quirrel while he would fidget and kept looking out of the window as if death itself was coming through. But that was not the only weird thing about Quirrel. When he thought that no one was looking he would often talk to himself. It would have been just weird if there weren't words like master involved. Harry and the girls often saw him muttering incoherent words through which words like that were the only ones clear. This gave Quirrel a very suspicious air.

"I think Quirrel is after whatever is in the third floor corridor," Harry said after a particularly grueling training session. The spells themselves weren't that powerful but being just eleven made it very hard to cast them.

"I don't know maybe he's just weird I wouldn't rule that out, rumors are that he encountered some nasty spirits in Albania," said Ginny.

"But still I just can't shake this feeling of danger from him though," Harry said, "What do you think Luna?" Harry asked Luna who as always was staring in the space.

"I think that he is infected by Nargles and wrackspurts both, they can be a pretty nasty combination you know," Luna added her own two Knuts of wisdom.

Harry shook his head it was futile as always to get an opinion out of Luna when she didn't want to, Ginny just giggled back at him.

"Okay then enough break let's get back to training we are not going to defeat two powerful wizards by laying on our bums," Harry said while getting up.

At that Luna's eyes focused and Ginny's giggles disappeared. No matter what they always took their training seriously.

….

Right now Harry and the girls were standing outside on the Quidditch pitch waiting for the flying lesson to begin which they were unfortunately sharing with the Slytherins. Madam Hooch surveyed the group present in two rows.

"All present," at that the group nodded, "Okay then place your hand over your broom and yell UP, now begin," at that the whole pitch rung with the shouts of UP but the only brooms that responded were of Harry, Ginny and Luna. Ron's broom just rolled over while Malfoy's broom rose so hard that it smacked him right in the face, unfortunately it was the tail end of the broom. But still the smack was hard enough to knock him off his feet. The whole class snickered at Malfoy's predicament.

"Mr. Malfoy I told you not to stand so close to your broom, Next time pay attention to my warning," Madam Hooch scolded him.

Malfoy stood up, his whole face was red, whether it was from embarrassment or from being smacked by the broom, they didn't know, but still it was hilarious.

Next came actual flying, they were ordered to sit on the broom and push hard on the ground for takeoff.

"Mr. Weasley your grip is wrong, correct it," Madam Hooch scolded Ron this time.

Harry and the girls concentrated on the flying rather than the weird antics of their classmate and soon they found themselves hovering in midair.

"Good, you three now start accelerating your broom slowly," Madam Hooch instructed before turning to others and helping them in taking off.

Flying came easy for all three and soon they were playing a game of tag racing along the whole pitch oblivious to the others, performing some good Quidditch without even knowing.

…..

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office checking the essays assigned to her class. She stood up quite tired of checking them and gazed out of the windows. She knew that it was time for flying lessons. She approached her window wanting to see how it was going for her house. She looked down and as expected found most of the first years either just hovering or trying to get into the case. But not all of them were like that; she noticed three figures flying in the distance pushing the old school brooms to their limits while performing complex aerobatics, at least complex for the first years. She narrowed her eyes trying to distinguish who these three were all the while hoping that at least one of them were from her house. As it seemed they were in a desperate need for a seeker and she didn't want to lose the cup once again to Severus. She didn't like the man very much. He was completely biased in favor of his own house. She complained against him to Albus many times but he never listened to her. She didn't understand why Albus favored him so much.

While she was busy in her musing the figures had drawn closer. It seemed like she had hit a jackpot today.

…

"Come on Potter, can't catch me?" Ginny taunted Harry while hovering over him, Luna as always was busy in her own words slowly drifting over her broom, but it was not like she was easy to catch either, whenever he tried to approach her she would just shift like the wind had blown her that way.

"It's not my fault, you two have been flying for merlin knows how long and it's still my first flight," Harry shouted indignantly.

"Aww, poor little Harry can't catch even two girls," Ginny taunted him again flying ever closer.

"Why you!" Harry lunged at her but she was just out of reach. Preparing his broom for another race he was about to go after her when they heard a whistle. Looking down they saw Madam Hooch waving them over. Standing beside her was Professor McGonagall looking as stern as ever.

"Uh oh! What did we do wrong?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, let's find out," Ginny said and started flying towards the two teacher, Luna trailing behind her.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and started descending towards the professors.

….

As soon as they hit the ground, Professor McGonagall was over them, "Follow me," she said and started walking towards the castle.

The three shared a glance and started following the stern professor, they didn't dare ask her what it was.

Soon they were standing outside Professor Flitwick class and Professor was asking for someone named Wood. A tall lanky boy stepped out of the class looking confused.

"Wood meet these three, you are going to test them. I am sure that one of them could be our seeker," said Professor McGonagall.

At the mention of Seeker, wood's face lit up and he started looking over them.

"You are right professor all of them are built just perfectly, I'll test them this evening," Judging by Wood's face it looked like he wanted to get out on the pitch right now but was restraining due to Professor McGonagall.

"Good Now return to your class and you three too return to your lesson," with that she started walking back to her office.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could play Quidditch in the first year," Ginny breathed out, she seemed really excited.

"Why not? It's not like there was anything written about not playing Quidditch for First year," Harry asked.

"You are right, but not many team captains recruit first years since they can't even have their own brooms and school broom as you just saw are ancient," Ginny explained.

"Oh well! I can't wait till evening, Quidditch seems exciting," Harry said smiling at the girls and then he frowned, "I hope it doesn't cut much time from our training."

"Relax Harry, we need some fun too, besides that would be even if we are selected at all," Ginny said.

"Yes Harry! Nargles can't attack you in the air," Luna said dreamily.

"Oh alright! By the way how do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

….

All three were standing outside on the pitch waiting for woods who was carrying or rather dragging a huge box towards them.

"Hello you three, my name is Oliver Wood and I am the Gryffindor team captain," Wood greeted them.

They too greeted him back and introduced themselves.

"Well alright you three, I hope you know about Quidditch, This..." at that Wood brought out a ball that was struggling to escape from him, "...is a bludger that you smash through a beater bat," at that wood pointed towards a black bat lying there. He with great difficulty put the bludger back and brought out a red ball this time, " This is Quaffle that you put through the hoops to gain points, " Wood pointed towards the three hoops, " and finally this is the golden snitch," Wood took out a small golden ball whose wings were fluttering.

"Now seeing as all of you are brilliant flyer according to Prof. McGonagall, I would be asking you to try out in all the positions," Wood said, "Starting from seeker position, we'll take these balls as a snitch," wood said as he brought out a bag full of golf balls, "I'll throw these balls and you'll get them one by one, ladies first then,"

At that Luna walked out first and kicked from the ground and starting hovering.

"Ready!" without waiting for a response wood threw the ball towards Luna who just absently caught it.

With time woods throw become wider and wider but Luna just caught them all with a serene expression like she was just sipping tea.

Next up was Ginny whose performance was as brilliant as Luna although not as calm.

Harry performed in much the same way catching all the balls brilliantly.

"Well, all three of you are very brilliant," Wood frowned, "Let's try for other position, try to throw the bludger through the hoop," wood instructed.

First up was Luna whose shot went wide.

"Luna you are supposed to put it through the hoop," Ginny snickered.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed with wide eyes, "But there are baby humdingers there?"

"Don't worry about them, I am sure they would be fine," Ginny said while snickering.

"Oh, if you say so," Luna said calmly and put the bludger right through the hoop, Wood just looked at them with wide eyes and Gaping mouth.

Harry and Ginny performed in the same way.

"I don't want to be a beater my arm hurts," Ginny complained while rubbing her shoulder, Harry just smirked at her.

Chaser try out went in the same way all three of them managed to push some goal through wood.

"It's really a hard decision all of you are brilliant," Wood said with a frown.

"Well, I want to be a chaser, seeking is boring," Ginny chimed in.

"Well that settles it then, you two," Wood motioned towards the girls, "can be reserve chasers and you Harry will be our Seeker, Now I expect you at 6 in the morning sharp," Wood said before taking the box and trying to drag it through the pitch, leaving the three open mouthed.

"Did he just say six in the morning," Harry asked.

"Suddenly Quidditch doesn't seem that much exciting," Ginny muttered.

The other two just grinned at her before dragging her off to Dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There you go folks another timely update. Hope this continues. And a very late Happy New Year to all my readers (Wherever you are). Time for you to enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 05:

Two months had already passed since Harry and the girls came to Hogwarts. During that time their friendship had only deepened to the point where there were almost no secrets among them. Everything was shared between them, all of them knew how miserable their life was at home, well except for Luna but then again she was seen as an odd entity here in Hogwarts. But Harry and Ginny managed to save her from most of the people ridicule. Not many people wanted to make fun of a friend of Boy-Who-Lived it seems and Ginny had already made a reputation for Hexing before thinking. It seemed like they managed to bring out their inner selves outside due to each other.

While their life at Hogwarts had mostly been pleasant there were still some things that they would rather not face or rather some people, namely including Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Snape. Ron would usually annoy them at mealtimes or during classes trying to sit beside Harry only to be sent away by an annoyed group. Hermione would mostly glare at them for finishing a work earlier than her. Snape would make their life miserable in potion on the cost of having a headache. Whereas Malfoy would usually taunt them in corridors or sometimes during meals only to be ignored like he wasn't there.

Working in a group it seemed like had it benefit's, as they would help each other when the others couldn't understand a subject. Like Harry excelled in Transfiguration, but Charms was Ginny's area, and oddly enough, that means not surprisingly, Luna always managed to somehow remember all of History of Magic lessons whereas Harry and Ginny couldn't even keep their eyes open in the class. Potion was usually shared. Harry and Ginny would pair up whereas Luna was with Hermione. She was driving the Bossy girl nuts.

Quidditch practice was very exhilarating even with Wood's odd hours practice. They would practice Quidditch at least four time a week, it provided a great distraction from all that work that they were doing.

Their training was also going greatly, after practicing for Quidditch Luna had the odd idea of adding exercise to their training, claiming that it would keep some noblewobles away that sapped your energy, which they took to mean that they should increase their stamina to last longer in a duel. Other than exercise, their magical training was also going brilliantly, they had finished the first year course and were now moving on to second year one along with some higher level curses and jinxes, those weren't taught till OWL years but were essential in a duel.

It was now Halloween and Harry was feeling depressed. It was the day when he lost his parents. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so down, he didn't even remember them, but then again every parent share some deep connection with their children.

Even with the depression the girls were not going to let him brood so he had to eat a healthy portion of his food even though he didn't want to but he thought it would be better to eat his food than be on the receiving end of some obscure hex that Ginny might have discovered during the research. Today was also the day when they were going to start casting the levitation spell in charms class. They had already mastered it with the light spell but then again they had completed their first year curriculum.

As Always Harry and the girls was the first one to cast the spell successfully earning them fifteen points from Professor Flitwick and another glare from the bushy haired girl. She was sitting next to Ron today and was trying to teach him how to cast the spell right.

"I almost sympathise with the poor girl," Ginny whispered to them.

"Well I don't, No one asked her to teach him, all the trouble would be her own fault," Harry answered.

And trouble did happen when Hermione demonstrated to him how to cast the spell rightly and Ron snapped at her for being an insufferable Know-it-All. Ginny could swear that the girl was crying as she pushed past him. Seeing as it was her fault they continued with their classes. Hermione didn't show up for the rest of classes which was odd since she almost seemed in love with the classes.

"Well I know why Granger didn't show up for the rest of classes," Ginny announced at Halloween feast as they were eating.

"Oh really?" Harry asked interested as to why the bookworm didn't attend the classes.

Ginny nodded, "Apparently she was crying in the bathroom all the day."

Before either of the other two could comment the door to the Great Hall burst open, they turned to see who it was and saw Professor Quirrel running towards the Staff table screaming,

"TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, thought you ought to know." And with that the Professor passed out in the middle of the Great Hall.

Silence reigned in the Great Hall for one second before commotion broke out. All the students were trying to get up and run towards the doors.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and shot fireworks from his wand, silence once again reigned in the Great Hall, all the students looking towards the staff table.

"STUDENTS PLEASE REMAIN CALM, PREFECTS PLEASE LEAD YOUR HOUSE TOWARDS THEIR DORMS AND TEACHERS WITH ME PLEASE," Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice rang out through the Hall.

Afterwards they got in a line behind Percy who was shouting for all the Gryffindors to come towards him. As they were walking out of the Great Hall they suddenly remembered something, all of them looked at each other with wide eyes before exclaiming

"Hermione!"

"I'll inform Percy," Ginny said before shouting for her brother who turned towards them annoyed at being interrupted in his leader mode.

"What's the matter Ginevra?" Percy asked.

"Its Hermione she's in Bathroom," Ginny answered ignoring the use of her full name.

Percy's face paled before he handed over the lead to the other prefect.

"I'll tell the teachers," with that he ran towards where the teachers had gone.

"I don't know whether teachers will get there in time," Harry said worriedly.

"Well there's only one thing we could do," Luna answered all calmness gone for once.

The three nodded and discreetly walked out of the group before turning and running towards the bathroom.

They were just a few steps away from the Bathroom when they heard a blood curdling shriek from inside. They looked at each other in horror before rushing and bursting the door open, but the scene that met them froze them right on the spot.

It was Hermione, Lying there against the wall with her head smashed in. If they hadn't known that Hermione was in the bathroom they wouldn't be able to recognize her. There was not a single piece of her skull left, her whole face was mangled and covered with blood. It was a scene that would have even the bravest of people puking.

But the three Gryffindors just stood there too shocked to even move, but not long after the shock was replaced by anger, she didn't deserve to die lest so horribly. Yes she was annoying and bossy but that didn't mean she should die. The anger welled up inside them turning into a raging inferno. As one they raised their wands and trained it at the troll who was just looking confusedly at the corpse. The confusion only served to make them angrier.

"STUPEFY," they yelled as one the spell that they have recently learned.

But the spell had no effect on the thick hide of the troll who just stumbled back from the onslaught. They only got angry at this.

"STUPEFY," they yelled again but the results were same as before. The troll just stumbled back. He looked mad now, lifting his hand in which he was holding a wooden bat he tried to smash the three Gryffindors.

"STUPEFY, STUPEFY, STUPEFY," at last three courses of triple stunners managed to do what single course couldn't. The troll was knocked off his feet and smashed into the back wall which was already weak from the smashing by the troll. As a result the wall crumbled and the troll fell from the second floor before crashing into the ground and breaking his neck under his own weight.

Harry and the girls suddenly felt very drained, they had used a high level spell, at least for them, and that too repeatedly and now they were exhausted. They sank to their knees before being interrupted by a voice.

"Oh My!" It was Professor McGonagall who was looking at the scene with Horror, seeing three students completely exhausted and a student's mangled body can have very bad affects.

"oh My!" this time it was Professor Dumbledore who looked at the scene with sadness. He was accompanied by Professor Snape and Quirrel.

"Minerva, please escort the students back to their dormitories, they had seen enough," Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall softly and firmly.

Professor McGonagall looked Dumbledore for one second before nodding and approaching the three students.

"Come on Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter you have done your part, I'll escort you to your dormitory," said Professor McGonagall.

Too exhausted to even say anything they just nodded before standing up. The normally stern professor was looking at them with concern.

They started walking towards the exits accompanied by Professor McGonagall. They could feel the eyes of other Professors on their back till they disappeared from view. After some walk they reached the portrait hole.

"I trust you can go in yourself," Professor McGonagall asked. She had composed herself during the time. At their nod she said, "Alright then I have other things to attend to," she was about to turn before she stopped, "And ten points each for showing such courage and trying to save a classmate," with that she was gone.

Harry and the girls gave the password to the Fat Lady before walking in. They were met with a room full of stares before Percy purposefully strode towards them. He was about to berate them, when they just ignored him and went towards the staircase.

"Well Goodnight," Harry said tiredly.

"Goodnight," the girls didn't seem that well off either, "See you tomorrow,"

With that they climbed their respective set of stairs preparing for a stressful night. Not many could have seen what they did and done what they did and still manage to survive on their feet this long.

…..

A few days had passed since the troll incident. The next day it was announced to the whole school that Hermione Granger had met a tragic end. A moment of silence was asked for her by the Dumbledore. The body it seemed like was sent to her parents. It was followed by an article in Daily Prophet the Wizarding Newspaper on the death of the Hogwarts first year student. It had gone on to criticize Dumbledore for keeping such lax security in the castle and demanded his immediate removal from all position claiming that he was too old to run a school. It didn't end there, following the article Dumbledore received a lot of Howlers from the parents which were usually delivered in the Great Hall, providing a lot of entertainment for some students, mainly including Harry and the girls. It did bother them that someone had died so young, but it wasn't their fault and they were not going to lose any sleep over it. The attitude on that night was rather due to excessive use of magic and seeing a mangled corpse.

Right now they were enjoying their breakfast in the Great Hall. It had been almost a week since Hermione's death and the affairs had mostly returned to normal. They were interrupted by an owl who landed in front of them. They were surprised, they hadn't expected any mail. The owl stuck his leg out towards Harry as if asking him to take the letter off. This surprised them even more. Harry didn't receive any mail till now. With a look of trepidation Harry took the letter from the owl offering him his pumpkin juice in return. The owl drank the juice gratefully before flying off. Harry tore off the letter to find that it was from Hagrid who had invited him and his friend for a tea.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked while eating.

"It's from Hagrid. He wants us to visit him,"

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do," Ginny replied.

With that it was settled. Since it was weekend and they had already finished all the work assigned to them by the teacher, they decided to take the day off and relax even from the training. They didn't get many free days with homework, Quidditch and training.

After Lunch they took off to Hagrid's hut which was located on the grounds. It was an enjoyable walk. With the playful bickering between Ginny and Harry and the odd comments inserted by Luna they soon found themselves in front of Hagrid's hut.

Harry knocked at the door and waited for a response, they could hear someone barking from the inside before the door was opened to reveal Hagrid's bushy face.

"Its ye guys, come in come in," Hagrid said beckoning them inside.

Harry and Girls went inside and found themselves in a quite spacious, at least for them, hut. There was a huge bed in one room in which only Hagrid could sleep. Unicorn hairs were hanging by the door.

"Why don't ye guys sit and I'll make some tea," Hagrid said before moving on to pour some water in the kettle.

"So, 'arry tell me who are these two lovely girl with ye," Hagrid asked after putting the water on stove.

"These are Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," Harry said motioning to the two girls.

"Weasley? Ye' mus' be Bill an' charlie's youngest sister, I remember them, they were quite good, especially Charlie, shared my love fer animals, Good thing he went to Romania. An' ye' mus' be Xeno's daughter. He was a bit odd but a good guy at heart." Hagrid said looking at them. The girls smiled at hearing such praise for their family.

"Did you know my Parents too Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously wanting to know something about his parents.

"Ofcoure I did 'arry, Lily an' James Potter, two of the best wizard an' witches I knew…."

And with that Hagrid launched into a series of stories about Harry's parent and Ginny's brothers. Luna's Father also made an occasional appearance. All in all the afternoon was spent in an enjoyable manner with tea, discarding the struggle to eat the rock cakes and almost breaking their teeth in return, but some would say that that was mildly pleasant too.

…

It was the morning after they had met Hagrid. They were sitting on the breakfast table discussing the latest topic that was being covered in Potions. As Snape didn't seem capable of teaching them anything they had resolved to learning it themselves. Unlike other subjects they had not at first included in the training seeing no use for potion skill only to find how wrong they were when it became quite apparent how much a potion can do after a serious training session.

As they were eating three Owls carrying a large bundle came towards them. They looked towards the Owl trying to figure out what it was that they were carrying. They didn't have to wait for long though. The owl dropped the package on front of the three young Gryffindors. Ginny hesitantly reached out and took the letter attached to it and began reading it.

"What does it says?" Harry asked seeing Ginny getting excited.

"It's from Professor McGonagall. She sent you a broom. Well not for you, it's for the Gryffindor seeker,"

"Really? A broom," Harry said getting quite excited too.

"Well Harry! Open it. It's not infected by wrackspurts," Luna said dreamily.

Harry shook his head and began tearing off the paper. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the sleek handle and the finely cut broom twigs. It was truly a master piece.

"Wow! It's a nimbus 2000 Harry, I am almost jealous," Ginny breathed.

"Well no need to get jealous Ginny, I am sure Harry will offer us a ride too right Harry," Luna said to Ginny before turning to Harry and fixing him with a stare. It was a stare more likely found on Ginny's face but Harry decided that it was much scarier on Luna not to mention creepier too.

"Umm, Why not, You can even take the first ride too," Harry said nervously.

"Oh That's really sweet Harry, but you can take the first ride we can wait in turn," Luna said once again returning to her normal face.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at least he still can ride his broom before others.

…..

"Well, that was fun, we should visit Hagrid more often," said Ginny, while Luna nodded her head.

"Yeah why not," said Harry, "Let's just hope he doesn't give us those rock cakes again," he was still rubbing his sore jaw from trying to eat those rock cakes.

"Come on let's hurry up we actually have to eat something real too, its almost dinner time," said Ginny while pushing them.

"Alright Alright let's go."

….

It was the first game of the Quidditch season Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin and as expected Harry and the girls were very nervous. It was also his very first game as a player. Ginny and Luna were just reserves and will replace the original chasers of the game went too long or one of them got injured. Even though Wood had pushed them through rigorous training, Harry still doubted that he would be able to catch the snitch when it mattered. They were not eating much but they were not the only ones. Other Gryffindor Quidditch team members were also up early and looking quite green. It heartened them to see that they were not alone.

After sittting there and pushing the food around for what seemed like eternity Wood pushed away from the table and ordered the team the follow him. The team too stood up leaving their food plates as it was.

Soon they were standing in locker room waiting for the game to start. They could hear the stadium slowly filling up.

"Alright Guys," Wood started only to receive five set of glares, "and of course girls," he hastily added, "We have prepared for this moment. We have trained and trained and trained so that we could show those fat Slytherin who are the real boss. We have got the best team that anyone can ask for, both regular and reserve. Let's get out and Show them What IS QUIDDITCH."

The last part was almost yelled by Wood followed by a chorus of "YES" from the team. Harry and the girls were no longer feeling nervous ready to take on whatever the other team had to throw at them.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out on the Quidditch pitch among loud cheer. Fred and George friend Lee Jordan was commentating with Professor McGonagall acting as a Mediator. For Lee Jordan.

"And Here come The Gryffindor Quidditch team led by their captain Wood and follow by Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Potter, Lovegood and another Weasley. It seems like we are getting a lot of Weasleys and by their number of children I am sure One day the entire team would be just Weasley, Although that Would cause Quite a bit of confusion but…."

"JORDAN, the match please," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Yes, Alright Professor, and Yes Gryffindor team today has nine players with two chasers as reserve. I must add that right now Gryffindor team is the only one with reserve player. A remarkable insight from our captain Wood but as we all know he is only bright when it comes to Quidditch."

"JORDAN," Professor McGonagall said once again.

"Sorry Professor got carried away a bit there. Alright the match is about to start the bludgers and snitch has been released. Now just waiting for the Quaffle and there it goes. All the players are in the air, The quaffle has been snatched by the Gryffindor chaser first. It looks Like Johnson, passed to Bell, passed back to Johnson, passes it Spinnet, she is about to throw and what a wonderful feint towards Johnson who just came zooming from the other side and threw it through the loop. With that Gryffindor leads 10-0.

Harry quickly zoned out the commentary and the lewd comments made by Lee Jordan towards the chasers intent on finding the golden ball as soon as he can, and there it was hiding behind just wood's back.

He looked towards the other seeker but he still had to spot the golden ball, seeing the opportunity he slowly started flying towards the golden snitch trying not to get attention from the other seeker. But he had forgot one thing in trying to avoid the other seeker attention, that was that the golden ball was very fast and Harry was slowly zooming towards the ball it vanished from his sight. Harry cursed himself. He had let an easy opportunity go to waste. He returned to lazily circling the pitch. As he was passing the teacher's box he felt a sudden lurch in his broom. He halted trying to see what was wrong with the broom. When nothing happened he passed it off as a figment of his imagination but as soon as he started moving the broom gave another powerful lurch. This time it was too strong to be missed and Harry was almost thrown off the broom.

Gripping tightly to the broom he tried to lower it gradually but it was completely out of his control. It would sometimes go sideways and sometimes jerk upwards trying to throw off his rider like an angry bull. It was all Harry could do to hold to the broom never minding searching for the golden snitch.

"Uh OH, IT Seems like something is happening to Potter's broom, It is acting strangely," it seemed like the whole pitch had noticed his predicament and had gone silent. Slytherins though undeterred by what was happening continued to score the goals as the Gryffindor team gathered around Harry. Fred and George tried to approach his broom only to find it speeding upwards. Afraid that the broom will throw Harry off they continued circling beneath him hoping to catch him as he fell.

On the other hand, Harry was trying to gain control of the broom. It was almost like someone was remotely controlling it. As soon as Harry would try to get it under control it would jerk even strongely. It was only a matter of time before he was thrown off the broom.

He looked down trying to gauge his height and that was when he saw it. The Golden Snitch hovering below him just above Fred and George, but they had not noticed it.

"FRED! GEORGE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Harry shouted to the twins. He had made an insane decision and he was going to act upon it.

He took a moment to gather his breath before acting upon it. He jumped from his broom at the height of almost a hundred feet. He was going to be thrown off anyway from the broom, and if he was going down he might as well win the match too.

It took him just a moment to reach the snitch. The golden ball seemed unaware of the object rapidly approaching it as it remained where it was. One moment his hand was closing around the snitch and the next Fred And George had caught him.

"Blimey Harry! You gave us some scare there!," said one of the twins.

Harry just grinned and looked towards the stands which had gone deathly silent. He raised his hand in which he was holding the golden snitch.

"AND IT SEEMS LIKE GRYFFINDOR HAD WON, 170-150 DUE TO A WONDERFUL FLYING CATCH BY THE SEEKER HARRY POTTER," Lee Jordan yelled in the microphone.

It was like a dead engine being revived as the crowd seemed to slowly came out of the deathly silence and began roaring. Gryffindor and beaten Slytherin spectacularly.

Fred and George lowered him to the ground where he was immediately hit by a white and red missile.

"Harry what the hell was that?" Ginny demanded as soon as she released him. Even Luna was deathly serious.

"YES Harry you could have died," Luna voice quavered a little bit.

Harry immediately felt ashamed of his decision. He hadn't thought how the girls would feel seeing him jump like that.

"I am sorry," Harry began feeling really sorry, "It's just that the broom was going to throw me off so I decided to jump right there so at least I would be caught by Fred and George."

"And the snitch?" this time it was Luna who demanded.

"It just came along the way." Harry mumbled.

"Well, make sure that you don't pull such a stunt again," Ginny said to him sternly.

"Ok, I promise," Harry said.

"Well, let's go the team is waiting."

And indeed the team was there too and as soon as the girls got away from him they surrounded him cheering him on. He received slaps on the back from twins and the wood while the Gryffindor chasers hugged him and kissed him on the cheek putting a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, You know what does it call for?" one of the twin asked.  
>"I know, A PARTY. GRYFFINDOR DORM NOWS," the other twin yelled.<p>

And with that they moved on towards the tower and towards a party that lasted well into the night and had to be broken by Professor McGonagall.

….

"I think it was one of the teachers. My broom started lurching when I passed in front of it," Harry theorized. They were sitting in Hagrid's Hut discussing the latest accident in Hogwarts which was Harry's broom acting out of Ordinary.  
>"Well, I Know someone who would love to curse you," Ginny said, "Snape," she spat the name out like it was some disgusting thing.<p>

"Why woul' ye think that?" Hagrid demanded.

"Because," Ginny turned towards Hagrid, "he really seems to have it for Harry, always insulting him for no reason."

"From what I hear' ye' lot don' make it easy fer him either," Hagrid said with a smile hidden by his beard while placing tea and rock cakes in front of them.

"Err, Hagrid no need for the cakes we just ate," Harry said eyeing the rock cakes.

"Oh it's alright 'arry atleas' take one," Hagrid answered.

"All the more reason for him to jinx Harry's broom," Ginny said intent on proving Snape's crime.

"now, now, Snape doesn't wish ye harm at all," Hagrid said.

"Certainly doesn't seem like it," Harry mumbled.

"What about all those points that ye lot lose, I imagine, it wouldn't make ye popular among others," Hagrid said trying to divert the topic.

"Not really, We earn loads of points in other classes, so all in all we earn more than we lose," Ginny said, "which makes another reason for Snape to hate us."

"Although Ravenclaw doesn't seem too pleased with us," Luna chimed in.

"Snape doesn't hate 'arry, and I woul' imagine they wouldn'. Ye lot are stealin' their title for bein' the smartes'," Hagrid concluded with a chuckle.

"Well it's their fault that they couldn't compete with three reckless Gryffindor," Harry said with a smile of his own before a newspaper caught his attention. It was an old one but there was some news that had piqued his interest.

"Hagrid, wasn't this the same vault that we emptied on that day?" Harry said to Hagrid while holding up the copy of Daily Prophet.

"Now that none of ye lot business," Hagrid said uncomfortably snatching away the copy but not before Ginny and Luna took a good look at it.

"That must be what you are hiding here," Ginny said.

"Now that is between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel," Hagrid said even more uncomfortably.

"Nicolas Flamel?" this time it was Luna, "Why would Nicolas Flamel be interested unless it is Philosopher Stone," her voice had changed from the usual dreamy tone to a curious one.

"Philosopher stone? You mean that stone which turns everything it touches to gold?" Harry asked.

"Not only that, but a special drink called elixir of life is also made from it which grants its drinker eternal life," Luna's eyes were focused for once, "Now why would it be placed in Hogwarts?"

"Only if someone really really strong was after it and they couldn't protect it in Gringotts as we had seen in the news," Harry said.

"Not to mention it takes someone really strong and cunning to break into Gringotts," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Could it be?" Harry said with wide eyes looking at the girls. They had completely forgotten that Hagrid was there.

"Voldemort? How could it be?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well whoever it is, he must be the one who let the Troll in Halloween," Harry said.

"So that he could use it as a distraction and take the stone," Luna finished the line.

"Hey! I remember Snape's leg was bloody that day. He must be trying to get into the third floor corridor," Harry said suddenly.

"Alrigh' that's enough teachers are doin' whatever they coul' to protect it no need ter worry," Hagrid said finally breaking out of his stupor, "Look how late it is ye lot need to eat yer dinner too," Hagrid said while shushing them out of the hut.

"Alright Hagrid see you next week," Harry said to the Giant. He really was a good guy.

"Alrigh' take care of yer self an' don' tell other what ye know."

"Don't worry Hagrid we won't tell anyone we promise?" Harry said before turning and walking with the girls.

…

"I think it's Snape who wants to take the stone." Ginny declared.

"Why are we discussing this?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone.

"Because I would rather not have that evil den of oil get his hand on something so great," Ginny answered.

"So you want it for yourself," Luna asked turning her wide blue eyes towards Ginny.

"What? No. I mean it would be nice but it belongs to someone else."

"Also we are discussing this just in case Voldemort is after it. I would imagine he would want eternal life," said Harry.

"On the off chance that he actually is alive," Ginny added.

"Well he must be otherwise the prophecy doesn't make sense," Luna said.

"Whatever, let's just get back to topic, I think it's Snape," Ginny said.

"Or maybe Quirrel, you know he has been acting quite strangely," Harry said with a frown.

"Hmm, you are right, Snape would be too convenient. Anyone would doubt him even after seeing him once," Ginny said with a frown of her own.

"Still that doesn't make him any less suspicious. I think he is infected by nargles," Luna said in her own dreamy voice.

"So it's either Voldemort or Snape or Quirrel, why would Quirrel want to steal the stone?" Harry asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

Harry nodded his head. The stone was just too big of a temptation for anyone. Not only unbound wealth but also immortal life, who wouldn't want that?"

"So there are three suspects huh? Voldemort is the most likely one but then again they could be working for him too," Harry thought aloud.

"We just need to keep an eye out for them don't we," Luna said focusing her eyes on her two best friends.

"By the way Luna how did you know about Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked suddenly curious.

"Oh! I just ate a chocolate Frog today." Luna answered dreamily.

"What?" Harry asked now utterly confused.

Luna instead of answering just handed him a card. It was a chocolate Frog Card of Dumbledore; confused Harry just turned the card around and began reading it.

"Oh!" realization dawned on Harry's face as he looked at the card.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Harry just handed her the card to read too.

"So you knew about Nicolas Flamel because you happened to read about him on that day, that's lucky," Ginny said.

"Oh! You can say that, I believe it was destiny," Luna said once again staring into space.

"Well since that's settled let's start our homework we have a lot to do," Harry declared before grabbing his books and parchment to start the recent essay that they had been assigned. The girls too followed his example.

...

And just like that the days flew by before Harry and the girls, they would perform well in the class, do their training, which was going remarkably well, most of their weekends were spent with Hagrid laughing and sharing stories over tea while trying their best to avoid the rock cakes and sometimes helping him tend to the ground too.

As far as the suspicious professors were concerned they hadn't made any move out of the ordinary, not that they could much to keep an eye on them outside of the class, but it seemed like the stone was safe, at least for now.

It was a particularly chilly November afternoon when they made their way over to Hagrid's Hut. They knocked on the door only to hear Fang barking like usual.

"Oh, its ye guys, I knew ye lot would be coming around by now. Come in Come in I have got something excititng ter show ye," Hagrid said grinning broadly after he had opened the door.

The three friends shared a worried look. They knew enough about Hagrid that exciting for Hagrid only spelled Dangerous for others. They hurried inside to find what it could be that made Hagrid so excited dreading all along what they would find.

"Hagrid is that an egg?" Harry said while preening over the suspiciously large egg in the kettle.

"Not an ordinary egg, it's a dragon egg." Hagrid said, he was basically trembling with excitement.

"DRAGON EGG?" Harry and Ginny shouted while Luna's eyes only grew as wide as saucers.

"Keep yer voice down will ye? Don' want others to find out"

"But Hagrid don't you know how dangerous it is to breed a Dragon?" Ginny asked in a harsh whisper.

"Oh! It will be alright, it would be harmless, won't you?" the last part was said with rolling the egg in the large kettle.

"But it could destroy the whole castle," Harry protested.

But Hagrid just turned a deaf ear to all their pleading, no matter what they said he wouldn't budge.

"Oh it's alright Harry, Ginny if Hagrid wants the poor dragon to suffer we can't do anything," Luna who strangely silent till now said in a sorrowful voice.

"What do ye mean by that?" Hagrid demanded. He took it as personal insult that anyone would accuse him of making an animal suffer.

"I mean the dragon will only suffer here," Luna said her dreamy eyes focusing on the overly large man, "Dragons like to fly in open large lands, the presence of people here will only scare the poor dragon."

"You are right," Hagrid said while slumping into the seat, "Dragons are very independent. They don't like being confined to small places," it seemed like Hagrid was only murmuring to himself now.

"But what can I do about it now?" Hagrid said while looking at the egg worriedly.

"Oh I know we can ask Charlie, he would love to take another dragon to the reserve," Ginny said with excitement.

"That's a great idea Ginny, Charlie will take care of the dragon," Hagrid said beaming at her.

"Thank Merlin that has been solved, how did you even get a dragon egg?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Oh I won it' in a game at Hog'ead, some stranger said he had a egg an' woul' give it te me if I won, Hagrid answered.

"A stranger? What did he ask you?"

"Nothing much, seeme' interestin' in three headed dogs, cereberus ye know, wanted to know how do ye get past one, told 'im through music, I know about it after all I raised fluffy," Hagrid doesn't seem to know how much he was telling the young teens albeit unintentionally.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, it's the dog at the third floor corridor, wait a minute ye lot that's enough now go, its gettin' colder," Hagrid suddenly seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Oh! Okay Hagrid, I'll send the letter to Charlie as soon as I can." Ginny said before walking out of the hut.

"This stranger must be the one who is after the stone that's why he wanted to know how to get past fluffy," Harry concluded.

"But that doesn't tell much now does it," Ginny said.

"Yes the wobblers are still flying," Luna added.

"But at least we know that he is still after the stone."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always do let me know if you have any questions. Here you go.**

Chapter 06:

The problem with the dragon was solved soon after the letter was sent. Charlie himself turned up at Hogwarts claiming to visit his siblings. The Weasleys were overjoyed to see their big brother that doesn't come often. They spent the whole day chatting with him and laughing. He even ate the lunch with them before excusing himself to visit Hagrid.

Harry and the girls also accompanied him as they too wanted to see the dragon egg for the last time. It's not something you see every day after all. Hagrid was crying his eyes out when Charlie took the egg. He wrapped the egg in a cloak not wanting anyone to get suspicious.

"Okay then Ginny, I'll be going it was fun visiting you," Charlie said saying his good bye, "and take care of yourself, you too Harry and Luna," he nodded towards Harry and Luna standing slightly behind Ginny. They just smiled at him.

With one last hug from Ginny he turned towards the gates and started walking taking the Dragon egg with him.

The rest of the day was spent trying to console Hagrid.

...

It was the Christmas Season and the Gryffindor tower was almost empty san the Weasley and the Harry and of course Luna. Weasleys were staying because their parents were off to Romania visiting Charlie as he had not stopped at the Burrow when he came to Hogwarts while Luna was staying because her daddy was off to hunt for Christmas hunkies. Supposedly they only appear when it was Christmas. The meals were also shared with the teachers because they were the only ones staying in on vacations. Apparently everyone likes spending Christmas with family. Although it did make the meals a little bit awkward.

Harry woke up on Christmas to sound of giggles, which greatly confused him since boys don't giggle. Then he remembered that he was alone in his dorm with Ron who only snores, which made him a little bit suspicious towards the source of giggles. He cracked his eyes open to see two bobs one distinctly red and other white.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to wake you up Harry," Said Ginny brightly.

"Oh! Then what are those presents for?" Harry asked.

"They are your Christmas present silly," Ginny said.

"Wow, I never got presents before," Harry whispered.

"I know Harry, Dad used to give me my present secretly since Mum wouldn't give me one," Ginny said sympathetically.

"It must be really hard for you two, though my Mum died and Dad was a little bit off after that he never forgot to give me presents, I always got him one too," Luna said with her wide blue eyes shining.

"its Christmas people, no time for morbid thoughts, get your presents Harry and meet us downstairs, we'll open the presents together," Ginny said brightly.

Harry nodded his head and watched the two girls leave. Both of them were damaged in their own way just like him. No wonder they were such good friends. Snapping out of his thought he immediately grabbed his toiletries and finished the necessities in record time before grabbing his presents and darting down the stairs.

The girls were sitting on the couch waiting impatiently for him. Harry sat beside them.

"Okay then who's first?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we just open them together," Luna suggested.

Liking the idea Harry looked towards his pile of presents. There was a present from both girls each, a present from Hagrid and one unknown present without a slip.

"Wonder, who this is from?" Harry asked picking up the present. The girls just shrugged their shoulders. He put it back into pile and decided to open Hagrid's first.

"What's this?" Harry asked looking at the misshapen piece of wood with holes in it.

"That's a flute Harry, it's really apparent," Luna chided Harry.

"Oh!" Harry said. Hagrid had given the same thing to Ginny and Luna too.

"Next present is from Ginny. Let's see what you got us," Harry said grinning mischievously at Ginny who looked a bit nervous.

Harry and Luna opened their presents to find a red bracelet inside woven intricately; on it was carved "Together Forever."

"You see I wanted to get us something for our friendship so I made them," Ginny explained nervously.

"So that's what you were doing all those late night in your bed," Luna said.

"It's absolutely brilliant Ginny, I love it," Harry said jubilantly.

"Yes Ginny. It is quite beautiful," Luna said.

Next turn was of Luna's present. Harry and Ginny opened their present to find watches inside them.

"Time is a precious entity," Luna said dreamily.

"Well thanks Luna it is a brilliant gift," Harry said. He was relieved to find that the watches were normal everyday ones.

"Time for Harry's present," Ginny declared loudly before tearing off the wrapping paper. She squealed loudly before hugging him tightly.

"I take it that you like my present," Harry asked cautiously before being engulfed by Luna too.

"Of course Harry, we love chocolate," Ginny said grinning broadly before eating a chunk of Honeyduke dark chocolate.

Arthur had sent Ginny a red scarf to keep her warm during winter. Ginny wasted no time in wearing it.

"Ok then time for the unknown present," Ginny said pushing Harry towards the present.

Harry lifted the present to find that it was strangely light.

"Okay then Harry open it," Ginny encouraged, even Luna was not her dreamy self.

Harry opened the present only for a silvery shimmering cloak to fell out and with it was a slip. Harry picked up the slip and began reading it aloud.

"Your father gave it to me before he died. It is high time that I return it to you," Harry's breath hitched in his throat. This cloak belonged to his father.

"Why would your Father give his cloak to someone else unless... Harry wear the cloak will you?" Ginny said suddenly.

Harry looked confusedly at Ginny but complied nonetheless. He turned towards the girl only to find their mouths open.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Harry was starting to feel self conscious. Thinking that maybe the cloak had made his clothes vanish somehow. He looked down only to find that not only his clothes had vanished but also his body.

"It _is _an invisibility cloak," Ginny declared like she knew all along.

"Yes, it is but something is different with this one," Luna said in a strangely quiet voice.

"What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked concerned.

"I don't know but it doesn't feel like usual cloak, but I know that it is not something bad," Luna's grey eyes were focused on the cloak as if she was deciphering the cloak with her eyes.

"Well if it's not bad it can only be good right," Ginny reasoned.

"Maybe," Luna said with a sigh. The environment had gone tense.

"Well why are you looking so gloom?, imagine all the pranks we could pull with an invisibility cloak. We could trip Snape and he won't even know it," the statement had the desired effect as Harry perked up and they started the different pranks they could pull on the biggest gits of Hogwarts.

...

It was the night of the Christmas and Harry was preparing to go out on the test walk of Cloak with Ginny and Luna. At first he wanted to go alone but then he decided against it. Maybe it would be special to have the cloak first all to himself, but it would be more special if he could share it with his best friends. He descended the stairs to find Ginny and Luna waiting for him in the common room.

"Okay where to first?" Harry asked while opening the cloak.

"Maybe we can go near the Dungeons. See what Snape does at night. Maybe we'll find something good enough for him to be thrown out?" Ginny suggested. The three friends were comfortably inside the cloak.

"Okay then let's go," Harry said in an over excited voice, eager to explore the castle with his friends under the cloak.

They opened the portrait hole and climbed out leaving behind a flustered Fat Lady who couldn't see anything.

On their way they passed Filch and his cat that seemed to be looking for students out of bounds. As they passed them, Mrs. Norris stood up and started sniffing the air as if she had picked some scent.

"What is it my sweet? Is there someone out here near," Filch asked his cat sweetly.

Mrs. Norris started moving towards them, all the while sniffing the air.

The three friends looked at each other in horror. They had completely forgotten about Mrs. Norris ability to smell and confident in their invisibility had passed them recklessly. Seeing no other option they immediately began retracting. They opened the first door out of sight of Filch and his cat and immediately moved in.

"They are not here my sweet, must be in the adjacent corridor, come now my sweet," Filch voice came before hurried footsteps faded in the distance.

They breathed a sigh in relief at avoiding an obvious confrontation with Filch due to their carelessness. They took of the cloak and started looking around the room. What they saw amazed them.

Right in the middle of the room was an ornate and ancient mirror looking completely out of place in an abandoned classroom as if someone had carelessly placed it there.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

Harry moved closer to the mirror. Something written on the mirror's top caught his attention.

"What's that written on the top?" Harry asked.

"I show you not your reflection but your heart's desire," Luna explained.

"Huh? Can you read it?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, it's just Latin backwards. Can't you read it?" Luna blinked as if it was the most sensible thing in the world.

Harry shook his head and looked in the mirror. What he saw amazed him.

He, Ginny and Luna were still there but much older. He and Ginny and were holding hands while Luna was standing with them smiling. He blinked as the mirror Harry moved to put an arm around Luna too, who began giggling. But that was not all. Of to one side he saw a body lying there covered in bruises. On closer inspection he found that the body had a distinct white beard. It was the body of Albus Dumbledore.

"Wow, It really shows your heart's desire," Harry said amazed.

"Really Harry, What did you see?" Ginny asked obviously interested.

Harry shook his head, "No first why you and Luna don't have a look? " Harry suggested.

Ginny and then Luna moved to stand in front of Luna what they saw also amazed them. It was apparent on their face.

"Ok Harry you first," Ginny said.

"Well I saw us just older standing together and you know he was also there dead. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Well obviously we were there. I was free from my Mum," Ginny said as it was obvious.

"What about you Luna?" Harry asked her.

"Me? I saw all three of us together hunting for Crumple horned Snorkacks," Luna said with her with big grey eyes.

Harry and Ginny laughed. It was just so much like Luna.

"Ok then let's go. No point in staying with a mirror that's obviously useless. Why would anyone make it?" Harry said.

"Who knows? Wizards are known to be stupid?" Ginny said with a giggle before they wore the cloak and moved out to their decided destination.

Albus Dumbledore blinked as he saw the three friends walk out of the room. Harry was not what he expected. He was much more confident and brilliant. What he saw in the mirror was completely unexpected. It's not he was not expecting Harry to see his friends. It was just the friends' part that had perplexed him. Surely Harry wanted a family. Either it was that Harry didn't want a family, obviously put off the notion by his time at the Dursleys or he considered the girls his family. Yes, the girls. He certainly was not expecting Harry to become friends with those girls either. It seemed Like Harry had turned out very unpredictable. And Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood had made him even more unpredictable. Dumbledore didn't like unpredictable things. The presence of Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood was a threat to his eventual plan for Harry. If they remained with him, he would obviously grow much stronger than he wanted and would even threaten his power. While he eventually wanted to give his position to Harry, it was in a way that he would be completely dependent on him and would just think like him. Yes, if his plans were to be brought to fruition, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood needed to be taken out of the equation.

...

It was another peaceful breakfast for the three friends in the midst of the January when they were rudely interrupted by a frantic Wood.

"Potter, Weasley, Lovegood, Locker rooms now," Wood seemed like he was going to have a heart attack. Ginny bit down the retort that was threatening to come out of her after seeing Wood's situation. The three friends stood up silently and followed him to the Gryffindor locker room, where the whole team was assembled.

"Blimey Wood, why are you looking like that? Looking at you some would say that Snape was refereeing the next match," Fred or George joked.

But when Wood turned around with that grim look on his face, the twins fell out of their seats.

"You don't mean..."

"But we were just joking..." Fred and George looked at each other in horror.

"Well, let me make it official then. Due to the circumstances in the last match, it has been decided that a teacher would be overlooking the match and that teacher is none other than Professor Snape..."

...

Harry swallowed thickly as he rose up in the air. He never imagined that one day he would be playing under Snape's watch. The man was more likely to kill him than save him. Not to mention all the chances of Gryffindor ever winning were out of the window. The only thing he could do was end the match before Snape had enough time to put Gryffindor in a deep hole. He looked towards Snape as he awarded an obviously wrong penalty to Ravenclaw team and it was then that he spotted it. The grease in Snape's hair only made it easier to spot the shine of the snitch. Not even stopping to think about it, He began rushing towards the snitch. Well he did think of something. Snape only looked up at last second. His eyes only going wide as Harry's leg crashed straight into his face while Harry grabbed the snitch hovering over him. His broom went out of control as he crashed into the ground. Pity the height was only fifty feet. He would love to have more than a few broken bones for the hated professor.

...

"Well, I must say I never imagined that even bats needed a broom to fly," Ginny said. Right now they were sitting in the post victory celebration party enjoying it just like others. Harry had received a lot of congratulations from other people, not on catching the snitch. Sure catching the snitch under five minutes was an amazing feat but not bigger than kicking Snape in the face. In fact it paled in comparison to it. Snape as usual had gotten up livid and wanted to forfeit Gryffindor's victory on the grounds of kicking a referee. But Madam Hooch had overruled him, stating that he was in the way of snitch and Mr. Potter's kick was completely unintentional. Harry and the girls suspected that she resented Snape for doing such biased refereeing. Snape's face at that moment was worth looking at. Contorted in anger, confusion, surprise and what not, the greasy professor wouldn't have looked out of place in a circus act. Harry Potter had done the impossible once again. He had kicked the professor and gotten away with it.

"Still when Madame Hooch overruled him, I was worried for a second that he would swallow the baby flying stots," Luna said with a smile in her own strange way.

"Why don't we get out of here, it's almost time and I am getting uncomfortable," said Harry when another Gryffindor slapped him on the back for kicking the professor.

"Aww, really do we have to go, I am enjoying myself," Ginny mock whined.

"You know the attention makes me uncomfortable," Harry said with discomfort.

"Please Harry, Just a little bit more," Ginny batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, you are winding me up aren't you," Harry exclaimed, "Well that's enough now come on," Harry said while standing up. Ginny blew a raspberry at him.

"Spoilsport."

Harry just grinned and grabbed her by the elbow before leading her out of the portrait hole with Luna trailing behind humming a strange tune. Soon they were in front of their latest headquarters.

"So what are we practicing today?" Ginny asked.

"We do need a better training place, our spells are getting more dangerous," Luna noted.

"Oh you are right Luna," Harry said while remembering the last time when they narrowly escaped a teacher after their cutting hexes had gotten a bit out of control. Good thing they always had the invisibility cloak on hand.

"We'll discuss about that later. First up is Dumbledore," Harry continued.

"Hm, you are right Harry, he has been looking at us much more shrewdly now. It looks like something's up with him," Ginny commented.

"Whatever it is it can't be good for us," Harry said casting a worried glance at both Ginny and Luna. He couldn't stand losing either one of them. He knew their friendship had not been that long but still that's how he felt and he knew both girls felt the same way.

"Well, we'll take care of it when it comes," Luna said.

Harry and Ginny nodded before turning to start their practice. It was a long practice session with their minds pre-occupied with the thoughts of what Dumbledore was up to.

...

Harry, Ginny and Luna were just finishing packing their things when they were asked by the charms professor to remain behind. Harry and the girls looked at each other curiously before shrugging their shoulders and waiting for the other students to clear out.

After the other students had gone they approached the professor's desk where Professor Flitwick was busy in sorting his things.

"Professor you wanted to see us?" Harry began cautiously having no idea why would they be called.

"It has recently came to my attention that you three know about what is hidden here," Professor Flitwick began thoroughly shocking the three children.

"How did you know?" Ginny gaped at him.

"I was of course told by Hagrid," Professor Flitwick answered with a strange smile that unnerved the three.

"Now I want to know how much you know about it." Professor Flitwick asked.

"Err..." Harry said not sure whether he should really tell.

"Fear not Mr. Potter you won't be punished," the old professor soothed them.

"Err, we just know about the stone and that a dog is guarding it. But we suspect that other teachers are also protecting it." Harry answered still not quite comfortable the old professor was certainly acting in a strange manner.

"Now would you mind telling me why did you inquire about the stone from Hagrid in the first place?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Well, You see Hagrid took the stone out of the Vault in front of me and When Professor Dumbledore forbade us from going to the third floor corridor, We were just curious about whether it is the same thing that he took out from the vault," Harry answered.

"And why did you think Professor Snape was after it?" The professor asked again.

"Err, because he is you know," Harry answered lamely.

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick answered in his usual cheerful tone for the first time in the conversation. Harry and the girls sighed in relief maybe the old professor was just serious about the stone.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter you don't know about anything else?" Professor Flitwick asked suspiciously.

Harry and the girls frantically nodded their heads.

"And am I to assume that this knowledge won't make it into the hands of the other students?"

Harry and the girls once again nodded their heads.

"Very well, you may go now and present this slip to Professor Snape, Although I don't think it will matter much to him," Professor Flitwick said with a smile and handed them a slip of parchment.

Harry took the slip before hurrying out of the door along with the girls.

"Well that was odd," Ginny commented.

"I would have thought that Professor McGonagall would ask us those question as she is our head of house," Luna commented.

"Maybe she was busy and asked Professor Flitwick to do it himself," Harry said.

"Well I for one am glad that it was not Professor McGonagall she would have torn us apart," Ginny said shuddering.

"Uh oh we are getting late, hurry up." Harry said while looking at the watch that Luna gave them.

They quickly turned the corner and managed to make it to Potions class only minute late. But still it cost them fifteen points even after they presented Professor Flitwick's slip.

The Potion class went as usual with Snape docking points on every single thing he could find and Harry and the girls making his life miserable by asking question about the tiniest of things.

The unusual thing happened after the potion class when they were returning to their room. As it happened on their way they passed across the defence classroom. It was not their usual route but engrossed in their discussion they had not noticed. They were halted in front of the classroom by some strange voices coming out of the room. Luckily Harry had his invisibility cloak with him so they decided to wait and see what was happening.

"So what did you discover from the three brats?" it was the voice of Quirrel.

"They only know about the dog and nothing else," it was the voice of Professor Flitwick but it sounded a little strange.

"Well, I guess it was a long shot by any chance, go back to your quarters and make sure no one sees you," Quirrel's voice commanded.

The door of the classroom opened to reveal a glazed Professor Flitwick. He walked right passed the three children hidden beneath the invisibility cloak.

"So we were right. Quirrel is after the stone," Ginny hissed but Harry silenced her, more voices were coming now from the room now that Flitwick was out.

"Master what shall we do now?" Quirrel's voice sounded meek now. The three friends glanced at each other. It was a significant discovery. Quirrel was working for someone else.

"There is no other option left Quirrel," A deep hoarse voice came through the door, "We must take the stone now or else Dumbledore will become suspicious."

"Yes, master. I'll arrange for a suitable distraction," Quirrel replied.

"No need. Dumbledore is away on business. It's the perfect time. We shall take the stone tonight," the voice said again.

The three friends looked at each other in horror. Quirrel was going after the stone tonight. They needed to tell someone. They weren't stupid. While they had become stronger they were not strong enough to deal with a professor.

"We need to tell Professor McGonagall," Ginny said in a harsh whisper.

The other two friends nodded. It was the only logical conclusion. She was the only one who might listen to them. They had won the strict teacher's favour through their hard work and knew that she would be able to do something.

They silently made it out of the corridor before taking off the cloak and sprinting towards Professor McGonagall's Office.

Soon they were standing in front of the door. They sharply knocked the door and waited for it to open. They didn't have to wait for long as the door opened to reveal the surprised face of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Lovegood come in," She beckoned them inside her office.

McGonagall's office was just as they had expected, Neat and pristine with everything on their fixed position.

"What brings you three to my office?" Professor McGonagall asked her usual stern tone absent in front of her latest favourite students only.

"It's Professor Quirrel Professor. He is going after the stone," Harry said in a rush.

Professor McGonagall gave a startled yelp and fell out of her chair quite ungracefully, all three students gaping at her.

"Harry, what were you doing? Is that any way of telling someone? You are lucky that you are not infected by rush horniks," Luna chided him gently.

"Sorry," Harry said blushing, "I was just concerned about the stone."

"Relax Harry. We have until the night," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"First you three tell me how you knew about the stone. I didn't think of the three of you as trouble maker type," McGonagall said. She had gotten back to her seat and was sitting with all dignity that she had left.

"Professor it would be better if we tell you from the beginning," Harry said cautiously.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head.

So Harry began recounting how they had stumbled upon the secret artefact. How Hagrid let it slip what it was. Their suspicion about someone was after him and their recent discovery of professor Quirrel working for another.

"Not only that, professor Flitwick was also acting weirdly. He had a glazed look on him when he came out and his eyes were unusually wide," Luna added.

Professor McGonagall just sat there in shock. So much had been going on and she didn't even know about it.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Professor McGonagall asked slowly.

Harry and the girls nodded their head, "Not only that Professor but he is going after the stone tonight," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall abruptly stood up, "Well we cannot waste any time here let's go," she declared and strode up to the door.

Harry and the girls shared a glanced. McGonagall looked really determined. They got up and hurriedly went out of the door to follow Professor McGonagall.

Soon they were standing in front of the door. McGonagall gestured them to remain silent before she moved to open the door but she was interrupted by the voice that Harry and the girls thought belong to the master.

"Quirrel it seems like we have visitors."

The Students and the teacher looked at each other and opened the door only to find that Quirrel was the only one standing there.

"Where is the one you are working for?" Professor McGonagall demanded. Quirrel only smiled. A creepy smile.

"Filius," Quirrel said.

To the shock of one teacher and horror of three students Professor Flitwick emerged from the side with his wand in hand.

"Kill them," Quirrel spoke in a harsh whisper and before any of the three friends could realize a blue spell was impacting a shield probably conjured by Professor McGonagall.

And so it began a duel between two strongest professors of Hogwarts. Harry and the girls couldn't even recognize any of the spell that were being cast but it was clear that Professor McGonagall was on the defensive.

"Filius! Snap out of it you are endangering the life of students here," Professor McGonagall said while blocking a very nasty looking purplish spell.

But Professor Flitwick just looked on with a glazed look on his face. Something settled in Professor McGonagall eyes as if she had come upon a decision.

"You leave me no choice Filius," Professor McGonagall said before she transformed in a cat and with reflexes that could only belong to a cat came out behind Professor Flitwick shooting a spell at him in the blink of an eye.

Professor Flitwick though remaining true to his reputation as a duelling champion had not only turned around but blocked the spell before sending his own spell.

But Professor McGonagall use of her animagus had given a clear superiority over Flitwick in speed which was readily beginning to be apparent. His reflexes were becoming slower and slower as he took more and more curses.

But Professor Flitwick was not the only one suffering. Continuous transformation was having a powerful toll on Professor McGonagall core as her breathing became shallow and her spell became weak.

All this time Harry and the girls were looking at them in awe as they clearly saw the power that the two professors held. But they also knew that they needed to help Professor McGonagall or she might even lose.

But they were proven wrong.

Professor McGonagall transformed back to her human form. It was clear that the prolonged battle was having an effect on her. But she raised her wand once again.

"I really didn't want to go all out on you Filius. You are a dear friend of mine but I must protect Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said before she closed her eyes.

It was as if they could actually see the magic itself gather around the old Professor as the air began to get dense with magic. It was a completely new face of their Transfiguration Professor that they were seeing. As if she was not intimidating enough before.

Professor McGonagall opened her eyes. They were alight with magic. All her previous exhaustion was gone. It was as if she had completely replaced by someone else.

And the duel began again but this round didn't last long as within two minutes Professor Flitwick was lying on the ground bruises and wounds covering his whole body.

Harry and the girls could only gape at their Transfiguration Professor. She had beaten the Duelling Champion like he was nothing.

"Well Minerva it seems like you are still as formidable as you were back then," said the hoarse voice of Quirrel's voice.

Professor McGonagall whirled around to face Quirrel. Her eyes were still the same alight as if magic itself was brimming in them.

"Who are you? Come out at once," Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Let me face her," said the voice.

"But Master..." Quirrel began shaking.

"Enough. Now do as I command," Quirrel nodded frantically before taking off his turban. Harry and the girls could only look on confused at what was happening. Quirrel turned around to show them the back of their head. But it was certainly not something that they were expecting. Professor McGonagall gave a startled gasp as she looked at the disfigured on the back of Quirrel's head.

"You...You Know Who?" she stammered.

Harry and the girls gave a gasp as they realized who it was that Quirrel was talking.

"Voldemort?" Harry said anger settling in him as he looked at the face of the man who had murdered his parent. But before he could do anything he was grabbed by two hands on each shoulder. He turned to see that it was Ginny and Luna holding him back.

"Why Mr. Potter yes. The one and Only Lord Voldemort, Who else do you think it could be that could fool even the enchantments around Hogwarts," He gave a maniacal laugh," Although Minerva I was not expecting you to be here. I was expecting these three idiots to try to stop me as I long since suspected that they were suspicious of me," Voldemort turned towards the three children who looked flushed, "Did you really think you could fool Lord Voldemort the greatest Wizard of his age. I have lost my body not my mind," Voldemort sneered at them before turning back towards Professor McGonagall, " Your Presence certainly changes many things Minerva," Professor McGonagall looked aghast as the casual use of her first name by Voldemort, "While I am confident that even in my weakened state I could defeat you but I would rather not. It would be a long and tedious fight and I don't want to be caught vulnerable in my already vulnerable state. So then I guess this would be good bye at least for now," and before anyone could say or react a wisp rose from the head of Quirrel and fled through the wall laughing maniacally.

Quirrel could look in horror as he watched his beloved master abandon him like he was a mere puppet. But it was not long before darkness enveloped him and he fell down asleep forever to come.

Harry Ginny and Luna also looked on, too shocked at the eye proof of Voldemort life. While they knew that Voldemort was alive it just made it all the more real. Not to mention the eye opening display of magic that just told them how inadequately prepared they were to face Voldemort and his minion. Harry was grateful to the two girls for restraining him otherwise he might have done something reckless.

Professor McGonagall rushed towards Professor Flitwick who was just now groaning and sitting up, "Minerva what happened?" he asked.

"Later Filius, we need to get you to Poppy. You three take him to Madame Pomfrey. I need to contact Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said. She conjured a stretcher before hurrying off.

Harry and the girls looked at each other before shrugging and getting up to help Professor Flitwick on the stretcher.

"Well can you three tell me what happened?" said Professor Flitwick in a hoarse, "I don't seem to recall the last two months quite clearly.

"Well Professor it seems like you were under the control of Voldemort," Harry said while levitating the old professor out the door.

"What? How?" the Professor squeaked.

"Voldemort needed someone to get information on the stone, so he put you under some kind of spell," this time it was Ginny who answered.

"He must have used Imperius curse on me, and I suspect I fought with Minerva," Professor Flitwick a dry chuckle.

Harry nodded, "How did you know and what's Imperius?"

"Imperius curse is one the unforgivable curses. It carries a life sentence to Azkaban. It basically allows the caster to control the mind of the victim," It was Luna who answered.

"As Miss Lovegood so brilliantly explained, Imperius curse is basically a very powerful mind controlling spell. As for how I knew not to brag and all that there are not many who could defeat me. And as She was the only in the room I guessed who it could. Now how did Voldemort managed to sneak past all the teachers?"

"He was possessing Professor Quirrel sir," Harry said as they approached the door of the infirmary. Ginny and Luna opened the door of infirmary so that Harry could levitate him in.

"What is this?" said the Hogwarts matron who was somehow standing behind them.

"You must be Madame Pomfrey. Professor Flitwick was injured and he needs your help," Harry said quickly.

Madame Pomfrey only nodded before levitating Professor Flitwick on to the bed. Seeing the opportunity, Harry and the girls immediately snuck out of the infirmary.

Soon they were standing back in their new Head Quarters away from the prying eyes.

"Wow, I never knew that Professor McGonagall was so strong," Ginny commented looking a bit dazed.

"Ooh it was nothing surprising. Cats are always like that," Luna answered.

"Still though, she definitely was afraid when Voldemort revealed himself," Harry said frowning.

"Yes she definitely was," Ginny confirmed, "Do you know what that means?"

"Only that Voldemort is way more stronger than her," Harry said.

"And we need to up our training, remember Dumbledore is thought to be Voldemort equal," Luna said in a voice that they had come to associate with serious events.

Harry and the girls just looked at each other. While the three had made more than significant progress in their training, it was heart breaking to learn that there was still such a huge difference between them. Yes they were stronger then third year might be even on par with fourth year but they still had a way to go.

"Well there's a difference so what?" Harry said. The girls looked up at him, "I mean there was a much more significant gap between us at the start of the year, but now we can actually do something right? It doesn't matter how much of a big difference there is we will overcome it. We are in it together right," Harry looked at the two most important figures in his life.

"Yes, we are in it together," Both girls chorused.

And thus began another training session for them. They conjured a lot of dummies for practice. They had learned to cast the dummy conjuring spell when they couldn't afford to cast the spell at each other anymore. Needless to say there was a huge pile of dummies that vanished and three absolutely exhausted children made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Exhausted yes but also a lot more stronger.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Skyrim is an evil den of such evil that evilness of all evil fear that they might turn evil by the evilness of this evil. Seriously I should be preparing for my exams (and of course writing this story) but here I am playing it. Damn you Bethesda!**

**Err wait, what am I doing? Of course ranting which I always do in hopes of keeping people away from the chapter (I am such a big evil, sniff! I am Proud to call myself me. Sniff!)**

**And yes your people eyes are still functioning right and neither did I mistakenly made the story complete. it is complete (For now.)**

**For the series it will continue after a break which you might have noticed why would be coming in the second line of this huuuuuge rant.**

**I really want to keep you away from the chapter but I guess even evilness had its limit (Am I not a big softie? Sniff!)**

**Without further ado I present to you the last chapter of the first year and mine (For sometime to come.)**

**And what comes after the first year?**

**Second year.**

**Of course not. **

**After it there will be three chapter focusing on the life before hogwarts of our three heroes (Yes after the break.)**

**As always I will still answer questions in regards to the story if you have any.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Oh and THIS WILL NEVER BE A SOUL BOND STORY OK!**

Chapter 07:

It was the day after the Quirrel fiasco. The absence of Professor Quirrel and Professor Flitwick was explained by Professor Dumbledore stating that they had been caught in a horrible accident which had claimed the life of Professor Quirrel and left Professor Flitwick quite a bit injured. The student body had believed that and had not questioned any further.

Harry, Ginny and Luna were having breakfast when they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Have you three finished breakfast?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Almost Professor, Do you need something from us?" Ginny put on her best charming smile.

Professor McGonagall's lip quirked a bit, but it was so fast that they thought that they imagined it.

"No need for an act Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore has required your presence in his office."

The three tensed at hearing the name of Dumbledore. They were expecting something like that since yesterday though they dreaded the meeting with him.

Nonetheless they got up to follow Professor McGonagall.

"Professor we didn't know that you were so powerful," Harry said to Professor McGonagall. Right now they were passing through a deserted hallway.

"Everyone has their secrets Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall replied in her stern tone, "We are here."

They were standing in front of two gargoyles.

"Sugar Quills," said Professor McGonagall and the Gargoyles sprang apart to reveal a spiralling stairway.

"I trust that you three can find your way back to your dormitory?" at their nod the stern Professor continued, "Then I must be going," and with that Professor McGonagall turned and started walking back.

They watched the professor walking till she vanished from the view.

"No sense in delaying the inevitable," Luna said before she climbed onto the stairway. Harry and Ginny followed suit.

The stairway started moving upwards and soon they found themselves standing in front of an oak door. Before they could knock a voice came from inside, "Come in."

The three friends glanced at each other before shrugging and entering the room. It was a spherical room with portraits adorning the walls of the office and rows of shelves stacked full of books. On one side of the room laid different kind of instruments that were buzzing and emitting smokes.

"Please take a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing to the three seats present in front of him. His eyes were twinkling madly as he looked at them. Immediately Harry and the girls averted their gaze. They knew enough by now that a master legillimens could detect their surface thought through just an eye contact. They had remarkable shields but this was not the time to go experimenting.

"Would any of you care for a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore said while extending a bowl full of sweets towards them. At their refusal he pulled it back.

"Well now that you are here let's get to business. I am sure you three still have a lot of do," Dumbledore said, "You see I was informed of certain events and your parts in them."

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked still subtly trying to avoid the Professor gaze.

"What I would like to know Harry is what were you trying to do outside of the defence class room and how did you come to suspect Professor Quirrel and his connection with Lord Voldemort?"

"Well Professor," Harry said glad that he could look into the headmaster's eye. Avoid his eyes for too long and he could be suspicious, "It was due to his behaviour in classes."

"His behaviour Harry? Can you please elaborate?"

And Harry began telling them all about how they came to know about the stone and how they suspected Snape.

"Well Harry and Miss Weasley and Lovegood, you did a remarkable thing by figuring out Voldemort's plan, I must say it had saved the stone from falling into the hands of evil. Now that is done can you two girls please leave. Mr. Potter and I have some things to discuss," Professor Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

Harry didn't want to be left alone with the old coot, but there was no other choice. He nodded at the girls, who hesitantly got up before leaving.

After the girls had left the office he turned towards Professor Dumbledore, clearly on his guard and ready to flee if Dumbledore tried anything. Though it's not like it would do any good.

"What did you want to discuss with me sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry it had come to my attention that you weren't with your relatives after you received your letter. Why is that?" he asked.

"Not to be rude sir, but why does it matter to you where I spend my summer?" Harry asked.

"You must understand Harry; I am only looking out for you. There are still people out there that want to hurt you. The only place safe for you is with your Aunt."

"Why is that?"

"When your mother sacrificed herself for you to save you from Voldemort, she gave you protection from him. I used this protection to erect blood wards around your Aunt's house Harry. They are the only way that you could be safe from the people looking to harm you and your family. If you leave I am afraid the protection will fail," Dumbledore explained in detail.

Harry just meekly nodded.

"That's all Harry; I would expect you to return to Dursleys. You may go now," Dumbledore said giving him a penetrating gaze as if to see through his soul.

Harry just got up from his seat and walked out of the door. Just ahead of the Gargoyles as expected were his two best friends Luna and Ginny. He immediately moved towards them.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "What did Bumbles want?"

"He told me that he expected me to return to Dursleys," Harry snorted, "like his expectations mean anything to me. I tell you what let's go to the room and discuss it there."

The girls just nodded before they made their way to their recent training centre.

...

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the retreating form of Harry Potter. He had not turned out as he expected. He had grand plans for the boy but they looked rocky even in the start. Dumbledore stood up and gazed out of the window. He supposed that his plans were faulty at best too. He had presumed that Harry would be a meek little boy disciplined into submission by the Dursleys. Then Hagrid would introduce him into the wizarding world, affecting the boy unknowingly by making him look at the world in plain black and white as Dumbledore wanted him to see. Initially the plan had paid off. Harry had been totally disgusted with the Malfoy boy, going as far as rejecting his friendship. Dumbledore had been quite happy when he heard about the commotion happening at the train. But that was the only thing that happened according to his plan.

He had expected Harry to make friends with the youngest Weasley boy and then eventually Miss Granger through his master manipulation. But he had not even paid them any attention as if they were non-entity instead making friends with the Weasley and Lovegood girl. He at first had thought nothing of it dismissing the fact that some friendship could ruin his plan. Oh how wrong he was.

It bothered him to say but Lovegood and Weasley girl had a strong impact on Harry's view point. After their friendship he had become more confident and bolder. This more than anything alarmed him. A bold and Confident Harry was simply wrong. He couldn't manipulate such Harry.

But if that was not enough the boy had shown a remarkable intelligence that was only rivalled by Miss Weasley and Lovegood. Even Miss Granger while alive could barely come close to them. This troubled Dumbledore even more; a smart Harry meant increased risk of his plans being exposed.

But his worries still not ended there. If a smart and bold Harry was not enough. The boy was exponentially strong too, once again rivalled only in power by the two girls that accompanied him anywhere. When the three were together which most of the time was, sheer power radiated from them. This once again was a threat to Dumbledore's plan. If he became too powerful he could become a threat to Dumbledore's reign and Dumbledore didn't appreciate having to put down his eventual heir.

Dumbledore sat back in the chair and massaged his temples. He had to find a way to block Harry's power and draw him away from Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood. Miss Weasley especially as she seemed to have a much stronger bond with Harry. Dumbledore didn't think that Harry and Miss Lovegood relationship was deep not understanding that such an aloof girl could be friend with someone. He supposed the friendship was more because of rest of school reaction to Miss Lovegood eccentricity and Harry's kindness. At least that part he had presumed right.

He began thinking of solution to his problem. Thankfully there were potions that could take care of Harry's power and his smartness and Severus would be more than glad to make them. If he remembered correctly Harry and Severus shared a vengeful relationship. Another thing that was going along the plan.

On the other hand solution to Miss Weasley was rather hard to come by. He thought about giving Harry a love potion but dismissed it right away. Love Potion wouldn't ensure that their friendship was broken. He needed her out of the picture. Thankfully the solution came soon too as he remembered that Lucius Malfoy had an interesting diary that belonged to Lord Voldemort. He long had his suspicion about that diary but now he could finally get his hand on it. He supposed that there would be a heavy price to pay for it but to ensure the peace he needed to do it. What a few lives were in front of live of millions? Now he just needed to give Lucius an incentive. Yes, he needed to visit Arthur Weasley.

...

Harry and the girls were once again sitting in the Head Quarters. The girls listening intently to Harry as he described the meeting after the girls left in full detail.

"So that means that Dumbledore knew full well of your treatment by the Dursleys," Luna said thoughtfully, "or rather he sent you there because he knew they would treat you like that."

Harry and Ginny were startled by this revelation. But as they both went over that part of the conversation in their head, they were convinced that it was likely, otherwise Dumbledore had no other reason for insisting Harry to return there. While Dumbledore's reason of sending Harry there to be safe seemed logical, they both knew that there could have been other ways to make him as safe.

"The Question is what should we do now?" Luna said once again.

"What do you mean what should we do?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Look Harry," it was Ginny who answered, "Dumbledore would assume that you would once again run away from the Dursleys given the chance so I wouldn't put it past him to send someone there to watch you."

"You are right Ginny but it's not like we can do anything even then. We don't want Dumbledore to be even more suspicious than he is right now," Harry said.

"So you are going to spend the whole summer with those idiots?" Ginny exclaimed.

"You are the one to talk, I think we should be talking about getting YOU out of your abusive household more than me," Harry argued.

"Enough arguing," Luna said firmly, "You both need to get out of there but there is nothing we can do now so we have to put up with it, at least for now."

Harry and Ginny both nodded their head Luna was right once again as she often was.

"I think we should take care of the blood wards that way Dumbledore wouldn't have a reason to send me back there. I know that my relatives are protected by them too but I could care less about them," Harry said.

"But we don't know anything about Blood Wards," Ginny interjected.

"That just means we have to research them," Luna said serenely.

"Library it is then," Harry said. The girls nodded before all three got up and headed towards the library.

...

A month had passed since the passing of Professor Quirrel. Professor Flitwick had re-joined classes after a week and was now busy with reviewing the lessons he had taught that year.

Harry and the girls though didn't need the review as much so they had taken advantage of the free time that teachers had given them by learning more advanced spells. That's not to say they didn't review at all. All three were planning on getting the top most position.

The competition was truly though between equals as none of them were proficient at all subjects. Harry, Ginny and Luna each were better than others in some subject but between them they covered all the subjects. The teachers had high hopes for them for the upcoming exams.

Although Harry and the girls were focused on something else, this was getting as strong as they could not only physically but mentally as well. They had come a long way in Occlumency and were just preparing to learn Legillimency as well. Reading you enemy's mind could be useful. Not to mention they couldn't exactly test their mental shields without letting someone in their mind and they trusted no one but each other to do that.

As far as Physical part was concerned Harry and the girls had developed a much better stamina. At the start they could hardly run a mile without getting really exhausted. Now they could jog for at least three miles without breaking a sweat. Harry was starting to build a muscle frame and as for the girls let's just say that if Harry and the girls were a little older then Harry would certainly be thanking the person on his hand and knees who would have given the idea of work out that's not to say that Harry was not beginning to enjoy the work out session with the girls as boys often do if given the chance.

But what frustrated Harry and the girls most was the restriction on their spell work. They couldn't use more lethal spell without causing damage to the classroom and thus arousing teacher's suspicion. They countered for it by learning spells that could cause a lot of discomfort for their opponent. Not lethal but still quite handy in dealing with a powerful opponent.

All this aside, today was the final of the Quidditch cup and Oliver had finally decided to give Ginny and Luna a chance to play. Needless to say the girls were pretty excited. Oliver was excited too but that was because they finally had a chance to snatch the cup from the Slytherins. The girls would play only for the first half an hour before being substituted by Angelina and Katie the two chaser in whose place the girls would be playing.

The final match was against Hufflepuff, who had a good seeker Cedric Diggory, a fourth year, but according to Oliver not as good as Harry, besides Hufflepuff needed to win from a really large margin to have a chance at winning the cup.

A huge roar erupted as the Gryffindor team walked out on the pitch. Lee Jordan was the commentator again.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Final match of this Year Quidditch Cup. Both teams are entering the ground. It seems like the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and the most fanatical Quidditch lover at Hogwarts, Oliver Wood," Wood actually smiled that, "has decided to give rest to two of the three star chasers who are absolutely gorgeous..."

"JORDAN,"

"Sorry Professor, well as I was saying Angelina and Katie are being substituted by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, who I must say are blossoming beauty as well,"

"JORDAN,"

"Sorry again Professor," Lee Jordan said once again while Harry snickered at the tomato red face of Ginny. It seemed like Luna hadn't noticed her name.

"So let's get back with the match, Madame Hooch is thankfully back but then again I wouldn't think our esteemed Professor would want to..."

"ENOUGH LEE JORDAN," the shrieking voice of Professor McGonagall could be heard to the castle.

"Ahem Sorry Professor," said Lee Jordan obviously not sounding sorry at all.

"So as I was saying Madame Hooch has released the snitch, both the teams are already in the air waiting for the Quaffle to be released AND THERE YOU GO, match has been started, it seems like Norrington, the lead Hufflepuff chaser would get to it, OH MY WHAT A BRILLIANT DIVE BY WEASLEY NO ONE SAW HER COMING, now the Quaffle is in Gryffindor possession, passes it to Alicia, what a feint now it is with Weasley, passes it to Lovegood, wait what is she doing, it seems like she is going round in circles at the same place, the Hufflepuff chasers looks confused too, she throws the Quaffle towards the loop, OH it's on the side, WAIT, it was a pass to Weasley who somehow snuck up there, AND THERE YOU GO GRYFFINDOR 10-0 HUFFLEPUFF."

Harry smiled as he saw Ginny scored her first goal in a match also this match's first goal. He tuned out the commentary and began searching for the snitch.

While Harry was searching for the snitch, below Ginny and Luna with the help of Alicia were wreaking havoc in the Hufflepuff defences. The beaters tried to help their chaser but Fred and George were there protecting the chasers as they scored over and over again.

An hour had already passed and Oliver was showing no sign of substituting the two girls. Gryffindors were well in lead by 100-0 and the girls were showing no sign of stopping. Now only the snitch could have saved them but Luck was not on their side today as the snitch showed no signs of appearing.

"And Lovegood scores again, the score is 110-0. I must say I was not expecting such a brilliant performance by the two new girls. We are looking at future professional players here Professor. The game has completely turned one sided with the introduction of the two new players. AND WEASLEY SCORES AGAIN while I was busy singing her praises, honestly if she was a little bit older I would..."

"DON'T COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE JORDAN,"

"Alright Professor, so let's get back to game..."

Ginny and Luna truly were outclassing the other chasers. Ginny was currently in lead with six goals with Luna close behind with four goals. Alicia herself had scored two goals. Hufflepuff chasers had become frustrated and were starting to play dirty, thankfully Madame Hooch was not going to allow foul play and it cost them another goal.

While all of this was happening Harry was searching the ground and the sky for the snitch. The game had entered into its third hour and the girls were beginning to look exhausted, Gryffindor was still leading with 140-0 but Harry knew he had to end it soon.

It was not long then that Harry caught sight of the snitch behind the less used part of the stadium, the Gryffindor goal post, thankfully Cedric Diggory was on the other part of the pitch and all he could do was watch as Harry grabbed the golden snitch.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WON THE MATCH AND WITH IT AFTER THE A LONG TIME THE QUIDDITCH CUP TAKE THIS YOU STUPID SNAKES WE WON BY A HUGE MARGIN 300-0 WEASLEY SNEAKING IN A GOAL AT THE LAST MINUTE!"

Even Professor McGonagall was so stunned that she didn't bother correcting the language of Lee Jordan.

On the pitch Harry was soon surrounded by his team mates even Angelina and Katie had rose up to meet with the team. Harry was being crushed in a mutual hug between the three friends as Ginny just chanted yes over and over again. Even Luna looked flushed with excitement.

"GRYFFINDOR TOWER PARTY," one of the twins yelled as they hoisted him up on his shoulders and started walking towards the tower which no doubt was overflowing with butterbeer and all kind of snacks.

The party once again lasted well into night, needed to broken up at 4 a.m. in the morning by an extremely annoyed Professor McGonagall in her night dress. The common room had become empty in record time after seeing her like that.

...

The party might have lasted only a night but the euphoria last the whole week. Watching a Gryffindor taunting a Slytherin was not an uncommon sight and mostly teachers had to intervene to break the fight.

After the euphoria had worn off, Harry and the girls had thrown themselves in their training and Blood wards research with a new fervour. While the training was going absolutely brilliant the search for the blood wards had yielded no results. Harry and girls had searched almost every single book that they could find on wards but not one of them discussed blood wards. The closest they had come was in a book in restriction section when they had used Harry's cloak to sneak in. It had mentioned the blood wards only in passing.

So it was decided to order books on obscure wards from Florish & Blotts. Hedwig had been quite happy at finally having something to do after a long time.

The books had arrived a week later much to Harry and the girls' chagrin in the morning post. Dumbledore had eyed the package suspiciously. But now that the damage was done they could do nothing but cover it up if need be. Thankfully the rapidly approaching exams gave them a perfect excuse to order some books.

That day had passed agonizingly slow for Harry and the girls wanting the classes to be over so that they could get on with their research. After what seemed like centuries they were standing up from their dinner table having to eat at the normal pace so as not to make Dumbledore more suspicious. It was not long after that they were in the head quarters with the books.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Harry hurriedly open the large package, there were four books in total all detailing different obscure and in some cases borderline dark wards. Harry gave a book each to Ginny and Luna before picking up his own books and started reading it.

It was well into the night, almost near curfew time when breakthrough was achieved and it was Luna who achieved it.

"It looks like I have found something."

"Really," Harry and Ginny both said in unison before marking their places and hurriedly going towards Luna. They stood on her side and began reading the chapter titled Blood wards.

_Blood Wards are one of the most ancient wards known to wizard kind. According to experts Blood wards requires a blood relation to work. They offer a wide variety of function depending on the will of the casters. It has also been reported that in some cases Blood wards were use as a prison to hold off some deranged members of the family. While Blood Wards make excellent safety device, their use has been debated rather strongly. This is due to the power that they give the caster over the primary target of the blood wards. The caster can basically limit the person within the premises of the wards and can up to some degree even influence the mindset of not only the primary target but also the any other who may be in some way affected by the blood wards, although this affect is usually limited to amplifying the already present urges. Due to this Blood Wards had been declared as Border line Dark curse and their use is strictly monitored._

_One of the more stronger misconception regarding the blood wards is that it requires love to work. While not entirely wrong, researchers have found that any strong emotion can be used to invoke blood wards. The most effective of which is hatred._

_Like almost all the others wards Blood wards requires the use of rune stones. If destroyed, the blood wards would fail completely. It is also noted that once Blood Wards fail at a place similar blood wards or at least the Blood wards using the same blood cannot be erected again._

_What is more astonishing about the blood wards is even though they are amongst the strongest wards present, they only require one rune stone to work which is usually placed in one corner of the wards. Experts have theorized that this could be due to its strong dependency over emotions._

_The method of making and erecting a blood ward is strictly monitored by the ministry and hence cannot be written._

Harry, Ginny and Luna sat in shock as they absorbed what they had read. All they hoped to find about blood wards was how to destroy it but instead they had found that Dumbledore could have helped in making Harry's life miserable. This only fuelled the anger that they felt towards the old man. He had not only sent Harry towards a life of Despair but helped make it more difficult for him.

"This certainly is new," Harry commented.

"Well, we should have expected something like this, after all its Dumbledore," Ginny said finally getting over anger and shock.

"Mm, oh look, they look like baby humdingers," Luna said. Harry and Ginny could only stare at the blonde girl as she sat at one corner of the room and began inspecting.

Their confusion soon turned into laughter, Luna would just remain Luna no matter. Harry and Ginny shared a look, this didn't change anything and it was hardly something they should waste their time over.

"I am sure they would be fine, but I think you should get here soon or we'll start without you," Harry said to Luna.

As Luna walked towards them, Ginny blew a raspberry at her, "Loony."

Luna turned and regarded Ginny calmly, "Did you say something Ginevra?"

Harry shook with laughter as Ginny turned scarlet. All of them knew how much Ginny hated her full name.

Ginny was just about to retort when they were interrupted by Harry, "Enough, Enough, time to practice."

Glaring at Luna she lifted her wand preparing to go over the spell they had learnt so far.

...

"Ugh we really need a training room," Ginny said exasperated. Right now they were on the seventh floor coming back from their recent head quarters.

"Yes, I wish we really had a big training room where we can practice any spell we want thoroughly," Harry agreed.

"Harry, Ginny Look," Luna said motioning to one side.

Harry and Ginny turned around to look at what Luna was pointing, to their amazement there was a huge set of door that they don't remember being there.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked amazed that they didn't notice such a big door.

"Well let's go in and find out what it is for," Ginny said excited at having another adventure.

The three friends entered in the room to find it looking exactly like a training room. There were shelves full of books which on closer inspection were about different lethal spells. There were dummies present on one side and one side there was what looked like a small obstacle room.

"Wow, where did this room come from?" Harry said repeating his previous question.

To their amazement a slip of parchment unfurled in front of them out of nowhere. They looked at each other stunned at the bizarre turn of events. First there was a room that somehow they didn't notice, then the room was exactly what they wanted for right now and now a slip of parchment came out of nowhere.

Gathering her courage Ginny reached out and took the parchment and began reading it.

_Welcome to Room of Requirement! It is a magical room that came into existence by the will of Hogwarts to fulfil the needs of her students. It can be accessed by walking three times in front of the blank stretch of the wall just opposite to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy while thinking of what they want. The room will provide anything as long as the intended desire it. Also any wish made inside the room will be instantly granted. Although any object that came into existence inside the room cannot be taken outside. Please enjoy the stay inside the room._

_Yours Truly,_

_The Room of Requirement,_

Harry and Ginny stared at how the parchment or rather the letter was signed. It seems like the Room actually had a sense of humour. Undaunted by the fact that it was a room who said it Luna turned towards the room, "Oh Thank You roomie." Now Luna was the focus of stares from Ginny and Harry.

Slowly the information that they have just read made its way to their brain and when it did they couldn't help but laugh in joy. They just had found the perfect place for every need.

"Do you know what this means?" Ginny said mischievously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"No more jogging in the cold weather," Ginny giggled.

"You know Ginny," Harry began seriously, "If that's the only thing that you are thinking right now than I might have to take you to the infirmary."

"Of course there are other things Harry," Ginny said dismissively, "But I am in no way jogging in that awful weather now."

"Okay! Okay! So now that we can do anything we want, where should we begin now?"

"But didn't we just return from training?" Ginny asked.

"So, we do need to check out the room don't we?" Harry smirked, "Now spells,"

"I just know the perfect hex," Ginny said brightly, "The blasting hex,"

"Really Ginny why do you always pick the flashy ones?" Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Hey I like flashes, besides Blasting hexes are pretty useful," Ginny replied.

All along their banter Luna was busy in a one way discussion with the room. The other two looked at her and shook their head. Luna would remain Luna.

"O Looney come on we are starting to practice," Ginny called out to her.

Luna turned towards her, "Of course Ginevra coming."

As they prepared to cast the spell the dummies began moving and stood directly in front of them.

"Cool!" Harry said, "Now CONFRINGO!"

And with that their first training session began. They practiced the blasting hexes at first at small range and then at long range or as long range as the room could allow. Even magical rooms have their limits.

Afterwards to their astonishment the dummies began moving on their own making it quite hard to hit them.

"Wow, moving targets! I didn't even think about it," Harry said in amazement.

It took them several hours to finish the training with the blasting hex but when they did it was obvious that they had complete mastery over it. The training regimen had included not only moving targets but also power control.

"Phew, that was something," Ginny said sitting down on the couch that the room provided after they finished their training.

"Oh shit," Harry cursed.

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We are late its way beyond curfew time," Harry said.

"No need to panic Harry," Luna said, "The room will provide us with a way, won't you roomie," Luna said at first to Harry and then turning towards the room.

As soon as she stopped speaking a door emerged in the wall next to the main door. Harry, Ginny and Luna opened the door to find themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow, the room sure is full of surprise," Harry said with astonishment, Ginny and Luna agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"Well it is late," Ginny said stifling a yawn, "See you tomorrow Harry, come on Luna."

"Good night Harry," Luna said.

"Good night Ginny, Luna," Harry said to the girls watching them go up the stairs before he began walking up the stairs to his own room intending to get a really peaceful sleep after their double training session.

...

The end of term was there and Harry Ginny and Luna had finished their exams. Not only that but they had received the results as well. As expected Harry, Ginny and Luna topped the year. But the one actually at the top was Luna followed by Ginny and then Harry.

Harry, Ginny and Luna hauled their trunks to the train and quickly secured a compartment to them. Now it was a long ride before they would be separated to live their miserable lives for the summer but they still had more than a few hours and they were not going to waste them brooding.

"So the year ended huh?" Harry said hoping to start a conversation.

"It was an eventful year for us. Never knew Dumbledore could be so bad," Ginny said quietly.

"So what are you going to do about your relatives Harry and those wards?" Luna asked.

"Well since my relatives at last know that I know I am magical, I am going to use it against them," Harry said with a grin. When they had found out about the restriction on underage sorcery Harry had immediately questioned his use of windless magic and how the ministry never detected. Ginny and Luna just shrugged before guessing that the trace must be on the wand.

"So what are you going to do Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said with a sigh, "My life isn't as bad as you, only my Mother and Ron are against me. Dad don't say anything about it but I can see that he doesn't like it at all,"

"Then why doesn't he say anything about it?" Harry said with anger. He didn't like people who abuse children or those who just see it.

"Our house is run by our Mum Harry, Our dad is just whipped by her," Ginny said scornfully.

"And your brothers, at least I know that Charlie is good with you," Harry said.

"Yeah Bill and Charlie, my two eldest brothers. They always protected me from my mum. But these days they are not just home anymore. Bill is in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons. But still whenever they come they do everything to protect me from Mum," Ginny said with a smile, "As for Percy and the twins, Percy is always in his room and Twins, well they don't have time for anything besides their pranks."

"Oh, at least Bill and Charlie are good to you," Harry said quietly. An air of gloom had descended on the compartment.

"So what are you doing this summer, Luna?" Harry asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from the gloom.

"Well, I expect Dad would be gone on one of his hunts so I'll have the house all to myself. I was thinking of spending the summer nude or at least till I am alone in my home," Luna replied.

"W-w-what?" Harry spluttered, images of a nude Luna dancing through his head.

"Oh it's just that clothes are just such a confinement," Luna said as if she hadn't noticed Harry's reaction, "actually as if it's just the three of us here why don't I take them off, it would certainly be relaxing," she stood up and was about to take off her robes when Harry stopped her.

"NOOO LUNA," his face was completely red.

"Why Harry? Do you have some problem with me being naked?" Luna asked her big grey eyes staring at him.

"Err..." Harry mumbled.

"Never mind Harry," Ginny said taking over smirking at him, "it's just that he had never seen a girl naked," she said.

"Oh! Then he would see one today, I don't mind," Luna said once again and was about to take off her robes again when the compartment door slid open.

"What are you doing here Harry with those two?" it was Ron standing in the doorway with his chest puffed up like an idiot, "they are girls harry, come on spend time with us guys, we'll have lots of fun." His chest puffed even more like he had won already. He moved to grab Harry but Harry just jerked him off.

"Get lost Ron I am having fun with them alright," Harry snapped at him.

"How can you have some fun with..." but before he could finish his sentence Harry slammed the door shut. It was followed by a muffled ouch from the other side. It seemed like Ron wouldn't be walking rightly for some time.

"So where were we?" Harry asked.

"I was just about to take my robe off," Luna said before she stood up again but this time Ginny grabbed her shoulder and made her sit down again.

"What is it Ginny. Do you need something?" Luna asked patiently.

"Nothing, I was just saying it would be so inconvenient to take the robes off and then wear them again don't you think," Ginny said smoothly.

"Oh you are right Ginny, It would really be very inconvenient," Luna said before she fished out a quibbler from her bag. Rest of the journey was spent laughing at the outrageous stories in quibbler except for that short visit by Malfoy which was cut even shorter when Harry slammed the door again this time it was Malfoy cursing around the whole car.

Soon the pleasant journey ended and they took out their trunks before getting off the train.

"Okay then I'll see you two after the summer have a pleasant summer okay and take care of yourself," Luna said with a smile but there was a touch of concern in her voice. No matter how aloof the girl was Harry and Ginny knew she cared deeply for them.

Harry and Ginny moved towards where Mrs. Weasley was standing. Ron had just arrived there too and was loudly complaining about hunger.

"Hello Mum," Ginny said in a calm tone. Too calm according to Harry.

"Hello Ginevra," Molly began stiffly but then she turned towards them and froze seeing Harry there, "Who is this young man Ginny?" the change in tone didn't go unnoticed by Harry nor the false curiosity. He knew that the woman knew who he was.

"This is Harry mum, Harry Potter," Ginny replied a bit stiffly.

"Oh hello Harry, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered.

"That's good really Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a big smile, "Can I ask what you are doing with my daughter? Not to sound rude or anything she's not really very smart, My Ronnie on the other is the brightest," Mrs. Weasley while motioning towards Ron who was stuffing his face full of a Sandwich that Mrs. Weasley gave him a few moments ago.

"Really Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He couldn't stand this woman. He had met her for only a few seconds and she was already giving him advice on who to befriend? "I must be off now oh and Ginny congratulation once again on coming second in the whole year, bye."

"Bye Harry," Ginny said with a big smile.

While going Harry couldn't help but noticed a big smile on the man that he thought was Ginny's father even as if Ginny's mother began scolding her.

With that their first year together ended but they still had six more to go and each friend vowed as they separated for the summer that no one could come between their deep friendships whether it be a stupid mother or a manipulative headmaster. Even if they were separated by hundreds of kilometres now, there was no one else who was closer to them than each other. For they carried their friends in their hearts.

As Harry was sitting in Dursley's car looking at the setting sun among the busy streets of London a thought flashed through his mind

_Distance doesn't matter. We are together even now, I can feel them in my heart._

A thought which was unknowingly echoed by the girls.

_We will be together forever._

And with that thought the sun set, looking as if it was taking away the gloom of their previous life away from them.

The hardships they had suffered till now didn't matter.

They knew their life till now was miserable but they couldn't care less.

It was not lost on them that they had lost a big portion of their childhood but for them it was now meaningless.

For they had each other now.

And they knew that the life awaiting them was full of strife and suffering.

But it still was not enough to vanish the smile from their faces.

For they knew when the time will come.

When one of them would be in a predicament.

Other two would always be there to take his hand.

Always there to support him.

Always there to help him.

Even if the whole world shunned them.

Even if the whole world ridiculed them.

They will still have each other.

They might just be about twelve years old now.

But they knew one thing beyond doubt.

A thing that was so firmly ingrained in their hearts.

A thought that never wavered in their minds.

Something they couldn't even think to be false.

_We will be together forever._

...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo! people I am back. Hopefully you missed me. Missed me so much that it hurt. Who am I kidding? If anything you people missed it would be these chapter? readers are cruel like that. I wanna cry :(. Oh well atleast you don't hate me. Yet. So to stop you from hating me here's the next chapter.  
><strong>

Chapter 08

Harry sighed and shut the potion book. Without Snape learning potion was always easy. It had been almost a month since he returned to the Dursleys. The month has been the most enjoyable of all. The Dursleys had been quite afraid of him throughout the whole ride back to Privet Drive. To make the fear deeper Harry had actually wandlessly levitated the trunk to his room. The Dursleys had been struck dumb at this display of magic. After that they had steered clear of his way. He didn't even have to do any chores for them. Even Dudley had not come near him since he got back. That doesn't mean that he was not messing with him. Dudley's clumsiness had become a norm since then. He suspected that his Aunt and Uncle knew it was him but didn't say anything in fear of him. But this only meant Harry had nothing interesting to do. He just wished that he could spend the time with his friends.

Harry sighed again as his thoughts turned towards his friends. In the whole month that he had been here he hadn't received even a single letter from them. He didn't believe that his friends had abandoned him. No they were too close for that to happen. He suspected that someone, likely Dumbledore was tampering with his mail. The old man didn't like his friendship with the girls that much was clear. He didn't put it past him to stop his mail so that their friendship could be broken. Not to mention Hedwig was always agitated when he returned from delivering his letter. Harry was sure that the owl knew something about the apprehender. Hedwig was really smart. Harry just wished that he could understand what his beautiful owl was saying.

Harry was startled out of his reverie by the sound of the thundering footsteps. It was lunch time already. He scrambled out of his room and went into the dining hall. His place was set already. He sat down and began eating quickly. After the revelation of Harry's magic his Aunt had begun setting a place for him automatically. After eating lunch as quickly as he can he went out. He could feel eyes on the back of his neck as he made his way to the nearby park. His watcher was here again. Harry had begun feeling someone else's presence day after he arrived here. Thankfully they weren't here when he showed his magic. Although the watcher remained outside he wouldn't put it past them to have a way of looking inside. That's why he couldn't practice even his wandless magic.

After settling down in the swing that somehow survived Dudley and his gang's assault he once again started thinking about his friends. His friends. The very thought brought smile to his face. Before going to Hogwarts he never had any friends and frankly he wasn't expecting any friends either but he had befriended two amazing witches also he trusted Ginny and Luna completely. Ginny was a fiery and out spoken one, the boldest one in their group, the one always taking risks. Not only that but quite mischievous one. Boldness and mischievousness when combined could be quite dangerous. Harry couldn't remember exactly how many times it was that they found themselves almost caught by a teacher when they were wandering the castles at night. Thankfully at that time they had Luna, the brains of their group. The girl had a really powerful insight. She could see things and understand what no one else could. Frankly she was a genius. People tended to think that she was a creep because of the way she talked. Even though Harry admitted that sometimes she tended to go on strange tangents, there was always some wisdom behind her words, some insight that could startle anyone and all of this only at the age of eleven. Harry shuddered to think what she would be like when she grew up. Harry shook his head as he thought about them. And they were his friends a normal person who was hell bent on revenge against the leader of the current wizarding Britain. They hadn't hesitated in standing by him even if they knew so little about him back then. All it took was one day for them to bond over and Harry was sure that they would remain friends no matter what and merlin help anyone who would try to come in between them.

His thoughts now turned to Dumbledore. He had only met the man once. But it was sure beyond a doubt that the man was a manipulator and it wouldn't be good for him to believe in anything that he does. If he wanted to defeat the man he had to win his trust somehow. Harry suspected it would be really hard if he was as shrewd as he thought he was. He needed to change his approach somewhat. But he couldn't abandon his friendship with his friends. That left him with only one option. Somehow twist the perception of Dumbledore to believe that this friendship is beneficial to him. At least long enough for him to somehow get out of Dumbledore's grasp. He hated the man with a passion. He was as much responsible if not more for his parent's death as Voldemort. Harry vowed that Dumbledore would be the first to fall.

...

Molly watched her daughter working in the garden. Her daughter! Even almost twelve years the phrase sounded foreign to her. She never wanted a daughter but Arthur always wanted one. The reason she never wanted a girl was deeply rooted in her teens.

Molly sighed as she thought about her childhood. She never was a pretty girl even in her peak. The girls at Hogwarts always used to ridicule to her for her chubbiness. They always called her a cow and how she resembled so much a pig. It was then that her hatred for other girls began. And when her daughter, so beautiful and adorable, was born instead of feeling a motherly love for her as she had for her sons she felt a deep jealousy. Jealousy of the young girl's beauty. Why was she never that beautiful when even her daughter is so pretty? As the years passed and Ginny became even more beautiful that jealousy too increased. Why? Why is she so beautiful? She should be as ugly and as fat as me. Her delicate hands like the petals of a flower which had just bloomed always sent her into frenzy. Her beautiful pale skin made her want to rip it off from her. Her slender frame made Molly even more jealous. That was the reason why she always sent her to work hard out into the sun. Always when she returned from her work she would look at her daughter's skin and hands hoping that her skin would be getting burnt or her hands were stiffer but she was always disappointed. Even now looking at her daughter shining brightly in the sun with a smile on her face even when she was mucking the coop sent her into a fit of rage.

"Ginevra! Is that how you do work? You can't even muck the coop properly. Do it better."

To think that Arthur wanted a daughter made her wanted to vomit. Wasn't she enough for him? She remembered when she first met Arthur. She was being bullied by the other girls but Arthur had rescued her. He had told her she was not ugly but rather she was very beautiful from inside. Since then she had become obsessed with him. She knew that with her looks she would never be able to get someone like Arthur but she was not going to give up. And she did get Arthur albeit with a love potion. But even the love potion was not enough. She knew how Arthur looked at his daughter, with such love and adoration. True and real love! What she couldn't get that little slut had gotten so easily. They had six boys but Arthur never looked at them like he did at Ginny. That's why she never liked beautiful girls. They always manage to get whatever they want even if it belonged to someone else.

...

Luna stared at her ceiling. She was currently in her bed lying bored out of her mind. An empty house was no fun. There were no interesting creatures to find either. So she had turned to her favourite hobby, thinking about her friends. She had known Ginny for a long time and they were fast friends. Harry on the other hand she had met only recently. She had found him quite interesting. Not many people hated Dumbledore and those that hated him tended to be on the darker side. While Harry hated him for the things that he did to him, mainly leaving him with the Dursleys. Luna agreed with Harry's opinion of Dumbledore whole heartedly and that was one of the reason that she had agreed to help Harry take Dumbledore down. The man seemed to be infested by wrackspurts. And someone who was infected by wrackspurts shouldn't lead the people.

Leading the people brought her thoughts back to Harry. He had the potential to become a wonderful leader. He was hard working, nice, gentle and quiet not to mention he had a knack for making people follow him everywhere. Yes he would make a wonderful leader.

Ginny on the other hand was what could be called the heart. She had known her for at least two years now and near her there was not a gentler soul than her. She was kind, sympathetic and has the ability to comfort other like no one else.

As Luna kept staring the ceiling she decided that it truly was wonderful that they had befriended her. The lack of letters from Harry didn't bother her. She had discussed this with Ginny in detail and they had concluded that it could be Dumbledore's ploy to somehow drift them apart. She was sure that one of her friends wouldn't abandon her. They were way too good for that.

...

Harry sat morosely in the swing. There was just so much that you could do in a virtually empty park and Dudley teasing had gotten boring after a while. He had already finished his books and was considering going to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. He had run out of books and desperately needed to buy some new ones so he may not be bored to death.

He couldn't read his old books right now as there were some guests visiting his uncle. He was surprised to hear about the guests till he heard that they were from his Uncle's company Grunning's Inc. He had decided to stay out of the house not wanted to be caught in the flurry of activity in the house.

He was startled out of his reverie by an odd popping voice. He looked towards the source of voice and nearly jumped out of his skin. There standing in front of him was the oddest creature he had ever seen goblins included.

"What are you?" Harry demanded. He knew that it was rude but he couldn't help it. His brain was not working properly.

"I is Dobby Harry Potter Sir. A house elf," the thing answered.

"A house elf?" Harry repeated. He had read about house elf. They belonged to prominent ancient families and were loyal to them.

"What do you want from me?" Harry said wondering the same thing.

"Dobby has come here to tell Master Harry Potter Sir that a great danger awaits in Hogwarts. Harry Potter Sir mustn't return to Hogwarts,"

"What?" Harry said totally confused. He thought the elf must be mental.

But Dobby just lunged towards the pole of the swing and started banging his head, "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby He upsets the Great Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is a bad elf."

Harry immediately lunged towards the elf trying to pry him away from the pole. For such a small creature he had a surprising amount of strength, "No Dobby, I am not upset, I am just confused. Don't hurt yourself."

Dobby looked at Harry with his big eyes, "Is what Master Harry Potter sir saying true?" Harry nodded, " Oh Master Harry Potter sir is so great. He helps poor Dobby. Dobby isn't worthy of being in Harry Potter Sir presence," Dobby was crying now. Big large tears dropping from his eyes.

Harry was standing there looking quite uncomfortable, "Err, Dobby you were saying something about a danger in Hogwarts?"

Dobby stopped his crying, "Yes Harry Potter sir, there is a scheme afoot at Hogwarts to hurt student. Harry Potter Sir must not go there."

"I can't do that Dobby, I have got friends there," Harry said soothingly to Dobby.

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby inquired.

At that Harry saw red. It had become clear who was stopping his mail. He wanted to strangle the little elf for trying to divert his mail but he need to calm down. He needed information from the elf that he couldn't get from his dead body.

"Dobby I need my mail please," Harry said as calmly as he could.

Dobby looked shocked for a second before he brought out a stack of letter from the towel that he was wearing, "Dobby will give it to Harry Potter Sir but first he must promise not to return to Hogwarts."

Harry was seething at the little elf for his continued effort to keep him away from Hogwarts, "Dobby if you will give me my letters I will think about it."

Dobby shook his big ears, "No first Harry Potter Sir must promise Dobby he won't return to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the elf straight in the eye, "Don't you trust me Dobby?"

The house elf looked at Harry in shock like he wasn't expecting it, "Dobby trust Harry Potter sir. He killed the dark lord. Dobby trusts Harry Potter."

"Then give me my letters Dobby," Harry said extending his hands.

Dobby's ears dropped as he handed Harry the letter all the while mumbling, "Harry Potter Sir is so great. He asks for poor Dobby trust. Of course Dobby trusts him."

Harry quickly tucked the letters inside his robe afraid that the elf might snatch them back, "So what is this danger at Hogwarts Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head, "Dobby is not knowing sir. All he is knowing that there's a big danger at Hogwarts," Dobby's face suddenly contorted, "Dobby's master is calling him Dobby must go now Harry Potter sir you mustn't go to Hogwarts," and with that Dobby vanished from the sight.

Harry stared at the place where Dobby was standing just a moment ago. His mind was racing, all he could think about was that there was some great danger at Hogwarts and the fact that he didn't even get any information from him. '_Should have killed him when I had the chance," _Harry thought morosely.

Harry shook his head. He would think about them later first he had a few letters to read. He took out the letters and began pilfering through them most of them were as expected from Ginny and Luna but there was also few letters from Ron, he never learned, and shockingly one from Mrs. Weasley too. Harry quickly tore open the letter and began scanning it. It was letter inviting him to the Burrow. Harry was stunned, he never expected her to invite him to her house. Harry shrugged his shoulders. There was no harm in going there not to mention he would be able to meet with Ginny and Luna earlier. Harry got down from the swing and quickly began walking back. He had a few letters to write and hopefully they wouldn't be intercepted this time.

...

Harry bit back another frustrated yell as he looked at Mrs. Weasley piling food on his plate for the third time. He was beginning to regret coming here after all. Mr. Weasley had come to pick him up at Dursleys. He wanted to meet his relatives but Harry had managed to convince the older man to stay outside while he brought his things to the car. After then they had gone on long drive to St. Ottery Catchpole. It was a pleasant drive but Harry was beginning to get tired of Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm for the muggle contraption. Honestly he himself didn't know how a toaster toasts a toast as said by Mr. Weasley. In the end he was glad that he had arrived at the Burrow.

The Burrow was a strange building which just screamed of magic. His elation at finally having to meet Ginny again was quickly replaced by horror when it was revealed to him that he would be sharing a room with Ron. Granted he shared the room with the redhead stupidity for the last year but thankfully their beds were miles apart and there were two other boys with him which made Ron's presence a little bearable but now faced with the prospect of sharing a room with him all alone made him want to run screaming. Ron's side of the room was bad enough as it is, now he had to live within that mess. Not like he had any choice in the matter, he was a guest after all.

Any remaining hope of having a good visit was quickly quashed when he entered Ron's room. How could someone live in a room that made your eyes squint by just looking at it? The yellow colour of the room was simply horrifying. Harry just hoped that he could have had a decent night sleep between Ron's snores and the colour.

If that was not enough it seemed like Mrs. Weasley was on a crusade to keep him away from Ginny and made him spend as much time with Ron. If he spent any more time with him he was afraid that Ron's stupidity will rub off on him.

But he was not going to give up like that. He came here for the sole purpose of spending as much time as he could with Ginny and Luna and he would be damned if he didn't accomplish that objective. He finished up as soon as he can and got up from the table before Mrs. Weasley could descend on him and give him something else to eat. The woman was a good cook but there was just so much that he could eat. He walked out of room discreetly winking at Ginny, letting her know that he was going to Luna and to meet him there. He walked towards the river spot that Ginny had mentioned as their secret meeting place. He sat there and waited for Ginny to join him. His thoughts wandered to Luna and whether she would really be nude. The thought was enough to produce some very interesting images of Luna in her birth suit. Harry shook his head. It seemed like his hormones were kicking in.

It took Ginny better portion of an hour to arrive there and even then she was panting like she had run a marathon.

"Sorry Harry had to sprint from my mother or she would have given me another chore," Ginny said panting.

"It's alright Ginny, did they notice my absence?" Harry asked.

"No, Mother was too busy fussing over Ron," Ginny said with a grin.

"Okay then let's go to Luna's place, alright," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and began leading Harry towards Luna's house. Luna had shown her, her house sometime before therefore she knew where it was.

For someone as strange as Luna, her house was actually quite normal. It was a normal two story house that looked quite spacious.

"Come on Harry," Ginny said before she went to the front door and knocked. Someone looked through the window before the door was opened by Luna in all her glory.

Harry's eyes bulged as he looked at Luna. He tried to avert his eyes but couldn't. Luna really had grown during the summer. Either that or Hogwarts robe really hid a lot, Harry decided.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ginny had noticed Harry's predicament. She took his hand and dragged him in before turning to Luna, "Luna why don't you go and wear some clothes we'll wait here for you."

"But I like it like this," Luna protested.

"I know Luna, but this pervert here won't be able to talk while you are like this," Ginny said smirking at Harry.

"Hey, I am not a pervert, besides I am perfectly capable of speech thank you," Harry protested but Ginny's smirk just got wider.

"Poor Harry, he doesn't want his entertainment to be cut off, don't you Harry?" Ginny cooed at him.

Harry just harrumphed at her thinking it below him to grace that question with an answer.

"So Luna dress up so we can talk like civilized people," Ginny said to Luna.

Luna turned and walked up the stairs. Harry for the first time found her walking quite mesmerising till Ginny smacked him on the head.

"Mind out of the gutter Potter," Ginny said while smirking at him.

"Gutter? What do you mean? I was in heaven," Harry protested earning him another smack on the head.

It didn't take Luna long to dress up in a jeans and shirts. She then beckoned them up to her room.

"So Luna how was your summer?" Harry asked plopping down in the arm chair while the girls sat on the bed.

"Quite freeing Harry thank you. I liked being naked. I am thinking at I should spend all my days alone like this just like the nights," Luna answered.

"You sleep naked Luna?" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course Harry don't you?" Luna asked in confusion, "Even Ginny sleeps nude."

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed horrified, "You are not supposed to tell the others that."

"Why Ginny? Harry is a perfectly good friend and you shouldn't keep secrets from your friends, right Harry?"

Harry on the other hand was feeling quite dazed images of a naked Luna were now joined by a naked Ginny sleeping, her sheet thrown off.

"POTTER," Harry literally jumped out of the chair at hearing the growl. He once again jumped when he saw Ginny's wand levelled at him.

"I trust Potter that you were not fantasising about me in that perverted mind of yours?" Ginny growled her wand emitting sparks.

Harry gulped, seeing how close those sparks were to him, "Err, Of course not Ginny, I was just thinking about Dumbledore," the words were out of his mouth before he realized what he said.

"So you were fantasizing about Dumbledore Harry, instead of two young girls?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"NO! Merlin! Forget I ever said," Harry's expression were one of total disgust and horror.

"It's perfectly alright Harry, many people are attracted to same sex, though I am sure the age difference would be a bit of problem," Luna said with a frown.

Ginny began giggling at Luna's comment which turned to outright laughter when she saw the effect at Harry. She was rolling on the bed in laughter with tears streaming down her face.

"OH Merlin Harry, that was fantastic," Ginny said wiping her eyes.

"Yes it would be to you," Harry grumbled, "So let's get back to the track I have something important to tell you."

"Okay Harry," Ginny said. Her attention focused on Harry, Luna too was listening intently.

Harry began telling them about the visit by Dobby and how he warned against the incoming threat at Hogwarts.

"Though I couldn't get anything else from him he ran before I could ask. Not to mention I wanted to kill him for stopping my mail," Harry said still quite furious at the little elf. Who was he to stop his mail?

"Not to mention we would have known who was planning it. I am sure he or she were his master," Ginny commented.

"Still the list is not that long, only very old established pureblood families keep house elves," Luna commented.

"So it could be Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Maybe! Someone like them must have a house elf," Ginny said.

"Not to mention I could completely see Malfoy treating their house elf like dirt," Harry asked.

"It's just not them, I would say almost every pureblood family treat their house elf like dirt," Luna said.

"So we still have way too many suspects to know who it was," Harry frowned.

"Or it could very well be just a prank to rile you up. Remember Harry House elf can't do anything without their Master's orders," Ginny theorized.

"I agree, that is a very real possibility," Luna said.

"So we don't even know that the threat was real?" Harry asked frustrated.

"Yes, but we should work on the assumption that the warning was real," Ginny said.

"Yes better safe than sorry," Luna agreed.

"Okay then what else do we have?" Harry asked.

"I might have something interesting," Ginny said, "You know Dumbledore came to our house a few weeks back to meet my mother."

"Really?" Harry asked interested, "Why did he come to visit do you know that?"

Ginny nodded, "Fortunately they didn't ward the door as all of us were outside but I managed to sneak in. Apparently Dumbledore is concerned about your welfare and he doesn't think I am a good influence on you," Ginny said smirking.

"Really? He might be right," Harry said.

"Prat," Ginny glared at him before continuing, "So he wanted mother to invite you into Burrow and give you some "Quality time" with Ronnie. Mother agrees with him. That was when she sent you the invitation," Ginny finished.

"So that was why I was invited, I did wonder why your mother wrote to me. At first I thought it was because of Ron but now I know that it was because of Dumbledore," Harry said.

"So now we know for sure that Dumbledore doesn't approve of our friendship or at least not between Ginny any you," Luna said, "Now we should move forward with that in mind."

"I think it would be a good idea to learn how to detect potions," Harry said, "I wouldn't put it past him to spike our drinks with love potion or something else."

"I agree Harry we should be going to Diagon Alley soon. We could buy the books then," Ginny commented.

"That reminds me Ginny, how would you like a wardrobe as your birthday present?" Harry said suddenly.

"Wardrobe Harry?" Ginny stared at him like he had grown an extra head, "absolutely not first you buy me a wand and now you want to buy me a wardrobe? Don't be ridiculous it would cost a fortune."

"I have more than a fortune Ginny," Harry replied, "besides who would I spend it on besides my best friend? I know you don't like wearing those second hand robes."

"I don't Harry, but that doesn't mean I would let you buy me such an expensive gift like that. You should save the money for when you would need it," Ginny replied stubbornly.

"My best friend needs it now and my friends needs come before mine," Harry said, "Now I don't want to listen anymore you are getting a wardrobe and that's it."

"But..." Ginny protested weakly. In truth she would like nothing more than to get some new robes but she cannot let her friend spend so much money on her.

"No Buts Ginny. Please let me buy you a new wardrobe please?" Harry said while looking at her with big eyes.

Ginny couldn't resist it anymore. She loved those emerald green eyes and when they were looking at her like that she wasn't sure she could deny him anything, "Fine I won't stop you. Buy me whatever you want. Be warned though I am going to do some real shopping now."

"Harry just nodded his head enthusiastically, "Whatever you need you can get Ginny."

"Poor Harry," Luna commented, "he has no idea what he has gotten himself into."

At that Ginny once again broke down in giggles. Harry looking confusedly at her why she was laughing like that.

...

Harry stared at the fireplace incredulously. Did they really expect him to go into a roaring living fire? If Ginny wasn't here with him he would have thought that the Weasley's were trying to kill him.

"It's alright Harry just throw the powder and yell your destination really clear. There are many fireplaces so if you don't say it clearly it might get confused OK?" Ginny whispered to him.

Harry nodded his before throwing the floo powder in. As soon as the fire turned green he stepped into it against his better judgment. To his amazement the fire was cool, "Diagon Alley," Harry shouted and with that the fireplace in front of him began rotating. He tried to focus on the fireplaces flashing through him but it only made him Dizzy. After a moment he was thrown out quite unceremoniously and landed face first on the ground.

"I see Mr. Potter, you really missed the leaky cauldron so much that you are hugging its floor," said an amused voice.

Harry looked up to see it was Tom the old bar keeper.

"Whatever Tom," Harry muttered.

Till now Ron and Mrs. Weasley had flooed in and were standing on one side looking at their interaction.

"What would you like today then Mr. Potter?" Tom asked.

"Nothing Tom, I am here for shopping with my friend," Harry replied smiling.

"Come on Harry dear let's go we have so much to do," Mrs. Weasley said shooing them out while looking at Tom suspiciously. All the Weasley's were already there.

"Harry dear you shouldn't talk to him like that. I don't like that old bar keeper much," Mrs. Weasley admonished him after they had come out of Leaky Cauldron.

Harry rolled his eyes at Mrs. Weasley's antics. He didn't need her advice, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Their first stop was Gringotts. The goblins were their usual non cooperating selves although the cart ride was as fun as before. Their first shop was Weasley's vault, where Mrs. Weasley took the few galleons. Next was Harry's vault even though he didn't need to go there but he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her about the infinity bag. After taking the money and putting it in infinity bag from where they would return to the vault again he walked out. He could clearly see the look of jealousy at Ron's face and the calculating look at Mrs. Weasley's face. All the other Weasley's just looked amazed. Harry just groaned. It seemed like he had some gold diggers on hand. Soon they were out of the Gringotts and ready to shop.

He started looking for Ginny and found her almost at the back of group. He was about to go to her when he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. Again.

"Where are you going Harry dear?"

Harry barely stopped himself from giving a snappy retort. It was obvious he was going towards Ginny but before he could reply Ron grabbed his hand.

"Come on mate let's look at the Quidditch Quality Supplies," Ron said before he started dragging Harry towards the nearby shop. Thankfully the Weasley congregation followed.

"Wow, look at this Nimbus 2001, it's so sleek and go much faster than Nimbus 2000. Why don't you buy this Harry?" Ron said drooling at the sight of the new broom.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his antics," I don't need a new broom. I have a perfectly fine broom."

"What? But it's so much better than that nimbus," Ron said aghast.

"Bugger off Ron," Harry replied quite annoyed at him.

"Harry language," Mrs. Weasley admonished him again. Harry barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. She was not his mother and he sure as hell was not going to listen to a woman who treated her own daughter lower than gutter.

"Come on Ron let's get you some robes," Mrs. Weasley said before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the window. All the while Ron was drooling.

On their way they passed a poster of a man who in Harry's opinion was smiling way too widely. Beneath it was written.

"_Gilderoy Lockhart. Book signing At Florish & Blotts. Only Today,"_

Mrs. Weasley squealed like a little girl at seeing the poster. She immediately changed her direction to the book store that was much more crowded than usual. There was a line of young witches who all seemed to be in daze of the wizard in the poster. Mrs. Weasley immediately grabbed a set of books and got in line.

Seeing that Mrs. Weasley was distracted by Gilderoy Lockhart and all the other Weasley were just rolling their eyes at their Mother antics, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started dragging her to the nearby clothes shop.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"Come on your family is busy with that man. Let's get you some robe," Harry hissed.

They entered the shop to find it virtually empty except for a clerk.

"How can I help you?" She asked smiling.

Harry pointed towards Ginny, "She needs a new wardrobe Ma'am," Harry said politely.

"A complete ward robe?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, her previous one was destroyed in a fire. She only had a few clothes left," Harry lied.

"Oh! And what about your parents?" she asked suspiciously.

"They are busy with the book signing," Harry lied once again.

The lies seemed to work as the woman just nodded her head sympathetically, "Yes! Too many people look up to that fraud."

"Fraud?" Harry asked interested in the little piece of information, while the clerk was busy measuring Ginny.

"Yes, he once came into our shop for new robes. The robe that he liked was a tad bit too big for him. I asked for the robes so that I could adjust them but he said he could do it and then he turned his wand right there and turned the robes into a frog. I ask you how someone like him can mistake a transfiguration spell with that of adjustment charm. They are not even remotely same," The woman exclaimed. She looked like one of the gossipy girls. With the measurement done she led Ginny inside to get her some robes that she could fit into.

It took an hour and a half for Ginny to emerge and by then she was loaded with different kind robes and dresses. The clerk soon followed carrying even more robes and dresses.

"What's all this?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Is it too much I can return them if you want," Ginny said nervously.

"No, I mean if you like them then you can keep them," Harry replied, though unsure what she was going to do with all these dresses.

"Okay Harry thanks," Ginny's face brightened. She dumped the clothes at the counter and the clerk gleefully began making the bill. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that his vault was going to have a large dent by the time the bill would be paid. But he promised Ginny and it's not like his family vault could run out of money.

"That would be two thousand galleons," The clerk declared before handing them a big bill.

Not even bothering to look at the bill, Harry just rolled it and stashed it in one of his pocket before taking out the infinity bag. To his surprise, two large notes came out of thousand galleons each.

Harry just sighed in relief. It seemed like he didn't have to wait around for the clerk to count two thousand coins. He gave the notes to Clerk who happily accepted them. No doubt happy at making quite a large commission.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," the clerk said, "Come back anytime you need something."

Harry nodded his head before taking the shrunk bag. It wouldn't do to alert Molly Weasley that he just spent two thousand Galleons on her daughter.

They returned to the book store to find Mrs. Weasley almost to the front and thankfully their absence unnoticed. But it didn't last long as at that exact moment the man signing the books looked up and his eyes landed Harry.

"It couldn't be, The Harry Potter," the man who most certainly was Gilderoy Lockhart exclaimed.

At that the photographers who were taking photos of Lockhart turned towards Harry and start taking his pictures.

He was so shocked by this sudden assault of lights that he didn't see Lockhart coming till he was standing right beside him.

"Hello Harry, It's a pleasure to meet you," Lockhart said while shaking his hand so hard that Harry was sure that his hand would have ripped out of his socket. Lockhart leaned into him before whispering, "A big smile for the camera Harry between the two of us we are sure to make the front page."

Harry looked at him before shrugging his shoulder and smiling, no harm in playing to his strength. A good media publicity can always come in handy.

"It's good to meet you too Mr. Lockhart," Harry said grimacing internally at how wide the man was smiling.

"You can call me Gilderoy Harry," Lockhart said before turning towards the camera, "With Mr. Potter I am going to have make a big announcement. Mr. Potter here came to buy a copy of my biography _Magical Me_ but he got far more than that. He didn't just get my biography but also got me. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, You are looking at the new defence professor of Hogwarts right now," Lockhart exclaimed loudly amidst the clicking of the cameras.

"I have assigned all my books as the subject books and as a gesture of good will I'll be giving Mr. Potter here a copy of each for free," at that announcement the book store rang with applause. No doubt at the generosity of Lockhart.

It was quite some time before Harry was able to get away from Lockhart and that too when he busy answering the questions to the press. He quickly found Ginny before dumping his books in her bag.

"What's this Harry? You already have given me enough," Ginny said glaring at him.

"It's alright Ginny, besides I didn't pay for them," Harry reasoned.

"Look what do we have here? potty and weaslette," a voice drawled behind them before both of them groaned simultaneously. One of Hogwarts most stupid had arrived.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said smiling, "Where's Crabbe and Goyle? I was under the impression you three _do everything_ together."

Malfoy's face flushed at the implied insinuation. Before he could retort a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Harry and Ginny looked up to see a bigger version of Malfoy standing there. It was Malfoy's dad.

"Now, Now Draco friends do spend time together don't they Mr. Potter?" Lucius drawled.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy _friends_ do everything together no matter who they are, right?" Harry smirked at him.

Before Lucius could reply Mr. Weasley came there, "Hello Lucius," Mr. Weasley said stiffly.

"Hello Arthur," it was clear that there was no love lost between the two adults, "I heard you have been working quite hard. I am afraid even your hard work is not enough to fulfil your requirements right?"

Lucius moved forward and grabbed one of the books in the cauldron belonging to the Weasley children, "Oh my, what's this? A new book?" Lucius said softly, "Looks like hard work was not the only thing that you were doing Arthur," Lucius turned towards Mr. Weasley, "they do say tables hide a lot of things going below them.

Mr. Weasley flushed at Lucius implied meaning, "Why you..." Mr. Weasley said while lunging at him and punching him in the face. The elder Malfoy landed in a heap on the floor. Before Mr. Weasley could do anything else he was hoisted by Hagrid.

"Arthur what ye doin' in fron' of the children, don't min' him ye know how he is lilke," Hagrid said to Arthur Weasley while setting him down.

"Sorry Hagrid, I couldn't stop myself," Mr. Weasley said looking quite embarrassed.

"Well well Arthur enjoy the few days of freedom you have soon you won't be able to buy those rubbish books for your children either," Malfoy Sr. Said. He had gotten up till now and was looking his graceful self, "Come Draco," Mr. Malfoy said putting a hand on his smirking son's shoulder, "if we remain any longer we might become tainted too."

And with that Lucius Malfoy was gone.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yaho people, here you go, another on the time update. I actually don't have anything to say, just keeping you people away from reading the chapter. I am evil am I not?**  
>Chapter 09:<p>

Rest of the summer passed uneventfully for Harry, Ginny and Luna. Harry and Ginny tried to spend as much time as they could with Luna which was not much but still they appreciated what little time they had together. Still they couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and away from the annoying Molly Weasley. Ron would still be there but they could always ignore him.

Harry and Ginny's birthday came and passed without much incident. Molly Weasley baked a cake for Harry on his birthday which he was quite grateful for. A cake was baked on Ginny's birthday too but it was for Ron, although Luna's cakes were much more delicious. It was a surprise to both Harry and Ginny that Luna could cook. Luna had explained to them that she had been cooking the meals for her and her father since her mother died.

Harry awoke on September first to the sound of shouting and bangs. It was not unsurprising though as Fred, George and Ron hadn't packed their trunks last night. Taking advantage of the commotion Harry slipped into the empty bathroom and enjoyed a long luxurious bath. Unlike the Weasley boys he had his trunk packed and ready last night. He quickly got ready and dragged his trunk down where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast. Only Ginny, Percy and he were down there with their trunks packed. Harry slid down in the seat beside Ginny. For once Mrs. Weasley didn't try to relocate him as she was too busy listening to Ron's screams about his missing clothes. Harry doubted that the red haired stupidity could find anything in that mess that he called his room.

The Weasleys were ready to go at about Half past ten. Mrs. Weasley shooed them in the old Ford Anglia which Harry suspected had enlargement charms on it. There was no way that all of them were going to fit into the small car like that. Unfortunately Harry had the seat with Ron once again. He sighed, he really couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts.

A very long journey which included going back once midway when Fred and George supposedly forgot their quills they reached the King's Cross station. With five minutes to spare Mrs. Weasley began shooing her children to Platform Nine and three quarters. Soon Ron and Harry were the only ones left with Mrs. Weasley going in ahead of them. Harry was about to go through the wall himself when he felt his cart got stuck at the wall. Thankfully he wasn't running or he might have suffered some head injury and Harry's greatest fear of becoming just like Ron might have been realized. As it is he was soon painfully reminded that the person in question was still with him.

"Harry mate what's the problem," Ron asked oblivious as always.

Harry gritted his teeth, "First Ron I am not your mate and second it looks like the doorway has been closed.

"Are you daft Harry?" Ron looked at Harry liked he had grown an extra head, "Let me try it," Ron said before taking his cart and started to run towards the wall.

Well if Ron was going to make a fool out of himself Harry was not going to stop him. And as expected the cart crashed into the wall and toppled over taking Ron with him. All the people around stopped and looked at the boy strangely who had just run into the wall.

Ron immediately righted his cart and sheepishly walked to where Harry was standing, "Now what mate It's already Eleven?"

Harry ground his teeth again at being called mate by this stupid buffoon, "Now Ron we do just what any sane person would do," Harry snapped at him.

Ron's expression brightened at that. Harry suspected that the red buffoon had taken the completely opposite meaning of his sentence, "Of course Harry we should take Dad's car and fly to Hogwarts. It would be so cool!" Ron said in dreamy state. No wonder thinking about flying the car to Hogwarts.

"Are you stupid Ron," Harry said even though he had no doubt, "Your Dad might get fired for that. We'll just wait here for your mother to return."

"But Harry mate it would be so cool," Ron protested.

But Harry didn't grace that with an answer he just turned away and started waiting for Mrs. Weasley to emerge.

It took almost five minutes but Mrs. Weasley arrived there. She looked surprised at seeing them there, "Are you two alright I would have thought you two might have gone on some adventure," she said while hugging them.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley I knew you would come back," Harry replied.

Molly Weasley looked at him like he had grown an extra head before shaking her head, "Okay then the entrance has been unlocked, you two can go now. Hogwarts express is waiting. Harry dear stick with Ron he will take good care of you.

Not even bothering to reply Harry just pushed his cart through the entrance and just as Mrs. Weasley said the Hogwarts Express was still there her scarlet engine gleaming.

Harry quickly boarded the train, ignoring Ron's call to come with him to a compartment. He began looking for Ginny and Luna and soon found them in middle of the train. By now the train had already started.

"Hello Ginny, Hello Luna!" Harry said pushing his trunk into the compartment.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed before hugging him tightly, "Where were you? We were so worried," Ginny said as she let him go but before he could reply he was engulfed in a hug by Luna.

"Yes Harry where were you?" Luna too said after she had let him go.

"No where. The barrier just sealed itself somehow but thankfully the station staff was able to sort everything out," Harry replied while putting his trunk above. He plopped down in a seat beside Ginny Luna sitting across them.

"I have never heard of the barrier sealing itself," Ginny replied.

"Could it be the work of Dobby?" Luna said, "He was set on not letting you go to Hogwarts."

"I think you are right Luna," Ginny commented, "the barrier sealing itself just before Harry had to go that doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"Mmmm, you are right Ginny, Luna. I just hope he doesn't follow me to Hogwarts," Harry replied with a frown.

…..

Rest of the train ride passed away uneventfully. Draco Malfoy came to visit as expected but had to retreat quickly after being insulted again and again. Soon they had reached Hogsmeade station where they would be riding in horseless carriages to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny stopped short as they saw that the Horseless carriages were not actually horseless. Rather they were being pulled by two thin horses like creatures with wings protruding from their back.

"What are those um… things?" Harry asked looking at the creatures.

"Oh these are Thestral Harry," Luna replied in a dreamy manner, "They pull these carriages. They are quite beautiful aren't they," she was nuzzling one of the creatures who looked quite content.

"I don't know about being beautiful," Harry muttered.

"Luna I thought the carriages were supposed to be pulled by magic," Ginny said ignoring Harry's comment.

"Of course not Ginny, that's a common misconception. Just like how many people don't believe that Crumple Horned Snorkacks exist," Luna replied, "Now come on or we would be late for the feast. I have heard that nargles quite like feasts."

Harry and Ginny shook their head at Luna's well Luna's Looniness but well they liked her for that. Nonetheless they climbed into the carriages quickly not wanting to miss any of the delicious feast.

Soon they arrived at the Hogwarts gates where they piled out of the carriage before moving towards the Great Hall. They took their customary seats at the Gryffindor table.

Students were slowly filtering into the Great Hall and soon the Great Hall was filled to the brim. The teachers were already present on the Staff Table. Professor McGonagal came and put down the stool with Sorting Hat down. Soon the sorting of the first years began. After the sorting was done food appeared on the tables. Harry enthusiastically dug into the food, the girls following him albeit with much less enthusiasm.

Harry's enthusiasm soon vanished when he tasted the food. There was something off about it. The taste was still the same but Harry knew that something was wrong. He couldn't describe it but something was different than usual. Something clicked in Harry's mind and he discreetly looked up to the staff table as if only surveying what was happening only to find Dumbledore staring at him intently. He was right Dumbledore had mixed something in his food.

Harry turned towards the girls only to find them looking at him.

"Ginny, Luna, I think Dumbledore spiked my food," Harry muttered underneath his breath.

"He must have charmed your silverware Harry," Luna said calmly, "There's no way he would have charmed the whole food."

"But how do I change it then Dumbledore's watching," Harry whispered furiously.

"You cannot, but that doesn't mean that we your good friends cannot feed you," Ginny said her eyes twinkling.

"Erm Ginny that would be quite embarrassing," Harry said his face already turning red at what the whole school would think seeing him getting fed like that.

"Hush Harry, your health comes first," Luna said to him, "Now open your mouth like a good little boy."

Harry had the distinct impression that Ginny and Luna were enjoying it way too much but it's not like he had any choice. He might as well enjoy being fed by two pretty teens.

"Okay then come on feed me," Harry said resignedly and opening his mouth.

…

The girls had a lot of fun feeding Harry whose face remained red through the whole feasts. Fortunately though halfway through the feast Dumbledore looked away at one point to answer some question of Professor Flitwick and Harry took this as his queue to change his silverware. He had more than enough mortification for the year. That didn't stop the girls from giggling insanely through the whole feast. Sometimes, mind you only sometimes, Harry thought why he had befriended two girls.

….

After an embarrassing start of the term for Harry and a fun start for the girls, the first month had passed away without much incident. Harry and the girls had kept their eyes out for any suspicious activities but there were none other than the usual happenings. They had thrown themselves in their training with a new vigor and were making progress by leaps and bounds. The presence of Room of Requirement had helped quite a lot since they didn't have to move from classrooms to classrooms anymore. Not to mention the training was much more extensive in the room of Requirement. They had a much better grasp of spell casting since they shifted to the room of requirement.

Their Occlumency had also gotten significant better. Being one of the few things that they could actually practice during the summer, all of their free time had passed with reinforcing their mental shield and they were now confident that Dumbledore could be kept out of their mind or rather diverted to a fake memory.

While their free time had passed with training their mental shield, the time that they spent with others or with each other was spent trying to learn legillimency. They knew it was wrong to read other's mind without their permission but really what other options did they have.

Right now they were trudging through the grounds going to meet with Hagrid. The first month had been quite hectic and they didn't have time to visit Hagrid but they were going to remedy that.

Soon they reached Hagrid's hut. The door was open but Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. They could hear someone crying on the back of the hut. Harry, Ginny and Luna shared a significant look before drawing their wand and going towards the back of Hut.

"Hagrid is that you?" Harry called out. In a matter of moment the giant man in question appeared. His eyes puffy with crying.

"What happened Hagrid? Why are you crying?" Ginny asked crying.

Hagrid wiped his eyes before replying, "It's me roosters, someone killed them."

"Roosters?" Harry asked bewildered, "Why would someone kill roosters?"

Instead of replying Hagrid took them to the backyard which was filled with black feathers and blood, lot's blood. Seeing the scene Hagrid started crying once again.

"Come on Hagrid let's get you inside," Luna said soothingly to the big man.

Harry and Ginny grabbed each hand of the giant man before leading him in and sat him down in the chair. Luna moved towards the cupboards and started preparing a cup of tea.

They remained silent till Luna made the tea and poured it in a large cup for Hagrid.

"Here Hagrid drink this, it might help," Luna said softly.

Hagrid looked up before taking the mug from Luna, "Thanks Luna you really are a goo' girl," Hagrid said gratefully.

Luna's cheek turned pink for a moment before she too sat down, "So now we have got dead roosters on our hands," Luna pondered.

"Really though I cannot see why anyone would kill roosters," Harry said completely confused, "They are not even dangerous just annoying."

The three friends just looked at each other. For once all three of them were stumped at a question.

…..

Another month passed in the whirlwind of classes and the newly started Quidditch practices. Wood had taken his fanaticism to a new level. After getting the Quidditch cup he was determined to protect it at any cost. He was already working out different strategies to use the five chasers to their best potential. While Ginny and Luna were good Alicia, Angelina and Katie were not any less either. Now getting two brilliant substitutes Wood had staked try out for other reserve position but was bitterly disappointed with the performance.

But it didn't stop him from working his current team ragged. At least the weather was good enough for now. Harry and the girls dreaded when it would start raining.

Besides Quidditch, their studies were going pretty good. They had quickly resumed their position at the top of the classes much to the chagrin of the Ravenclaws, although the teachers were really happy about their performance except for one.

Snape also had resumed being his usual snide self. Harry had until now three shattered vials that somehow dropped from his hand when he was going to submit them. Not to mention several attempts at trying to sabotage his potions. Snape truly was getting desperate at trying to show him up.

Snape was not the only thing that was bothering the group though. The mystery of who killed the roosters was still on their mind and they were nowhere near in figuring out who did it.

So it was with heavy heart that Harry and girls made their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, the mysterious rooster killer weighing on their mind. As they were passing through a deserted hall Harry suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked confused at why Harry suddenly stopped.

"Shh I can hear something," Harry said quietly. Ginny and Luna tried to focus on what Harry could be hearing but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't hear anything.

"Come on it's moving," Harry said before sprinting in the opposite direction to the Great Hall. Ginny and Luna shared a look before following Harry.

Harry led them through several corridors before they arrived at the second floor bathroom. Harry started looking around but the voice was gone.

"It's gone now, I can't hear it anymore," Harry said desperately, "It had to be the rooster killer. It was saying things like kill rip them apart."

"I think you are right Harry," Luna said. She was looking at the opposite direction.

Ginny and Harry turned to look at what happened but they froze in shock when they saw Mrs. Norris lying there and a message in what looked like blood written there.

"_The Chamber of Secrets had been opened… Enemies of the heir beware."_

The message was pretty simple but it still sent a chill down their spine, "We need to tell Professor McGonagal," all three said simultaneously.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. Sharing a quick glance Harry took out his cloak that he took everywhere with him. Soon the footsteps had reached there. It looked like Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal were arguing.

"I am telling you Minerva, Severus is a perfectly fine teacher. I see no reasons to replace him," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But Albus I have… Oh My," Professor McGonagal clapped a hand on her mouth when she saw the scene before her.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes increased for a moment before it returned to normal. He quickky made his way towards the corpse of Mrs. Norris before waving his wand in a complex pattern.

"Thankfully Minerva, Mrs. Norris is alive," Professor Dumbledore said turning towards professor McGonagal, the twinkle in his eyes now dimmed.

"Thank Merlin, but what could have caused this," Professor McGonagal asked.

"I have no idea," Dumbledore replied, "I'll look into it but first we need to get Mrs. Norris to Hospital Wing and also we need to inform Mr. Filch. No doubt he would be devastated."

Harry, Ginny and Luna watched the two professors made their way out before taking off the cloak. With mutual agreement they made their way to Room of Requirement to discuss this latest development.

After reaching the room of Requirement they quickly sat down in the sofas provided by the room.

"I am pretty sure it was the rooster killer," Harry said beginning the conversation.

"Maybe but Mrs. Norris isn't exactly popular among the students," Ginny commented.

"But what about that Heir of the Slytherin thing?" Luna asked.

"What did he mean by heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked with a frown.

"It is said that the term Blood supremacy was first coined by Salazar Slytherin. Rumors state that Slytherin was completely opposed to teaching muggleborns here at Hogwarts. Due to his conflicts with the other founders he left Hogwarts but he left a beast in the hidden chamber which is waiting for the heir to come and complete the work of Salazar Slytherin," Ginny explained.

"Mm, looks like another blood purist is on the rise," Harry asked.

"It's a new development so he arrived this year," Ginny said.

"Or maybe he discovered this chamber of secrets just now," Luna suggested.

"You know I would have imagined that someone like Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin considering how he spouted off about blood purity and all that," Harry commented.

"I agree Harry," Ginny said, "Voldemort just sound right down that type of lane."

"I don't know though," Luna said thoughtfully, "he was just here last year; I would think he would have opened the chamber of secrets last year besides I think he is more busy with trying to get a body instead of terrorizing the people."

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny said, "His father is rumored to be one of the Voldemort's death eaters."

"Yes he could be," Harry said thoughtfully, "Not the heir of Slytherin but someone who would open the chamber of secrets."

"Don't you think that it's odd that Malfoy hasn't gloated about it till now. He should be dropping hints about how he is working for the greater cause." Luna replied.

"Still it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him," Harry said, "I bet this is the trouble that Dobby was talking about."

"Well we can talk about it later right now I am hungry," Ginny declared and Harry's stomach growled as if in agreement.

"But feast is over do you think the room will provide us with food," Harry mused.

As if to answer a door appeared with a pear on it. A slip was attached to the door knob.

Harry stood up and removed the slip before reading it out aloud, "Tickle the pear?" Harry looked at the girls before shrugging, "Oh well," he tickled the pear which gave a giggle before opening. Right in front of them were hundreds of Dobby like creatures running here and there and preparing food.

Harry and the girls stepped into the room too shocked to speak.

"Wow, I never knew that Hogwarts had such a brilliant kitchen," Harry said in amazement. It looked like an exact replica of Great Hall.

A house elf spotted them before moving towards them, "How may we helps you sir and madams," the elf said bowing deeply.

"We would like some food if it's not a bother," Harry asked politely.

"Of course young master it is not a bother," the elf replied before motioning to others elves, "It's really rare for young masters to come down here, it's an honour serving you three," the elf said before putting food on the table that was just set up by the elves.

Harry, Ginny and Luna sat down and dug into the food with gusto. It was as delicious as the usual food.

"If young masters and mistresses has any request please let us elves know," the same elf said before bowing deeply and moving on to do his work even then they were well attended as an elf was always nearby to take a dirty plate away or to pour them more juice. All in all it was one of the most enjoyable meal for the three.

"I am always coming to eat here," Harry declared rubbing his hand over his overstuffed stomach.

"Yes, so much better than eating in a crowd full of room," Luna agreed.

"Dumbledore might become suspicious," Ginny said with a frown.

"We can keep up the appearances besides I think it would hardly matter to him where I eat," Harry said in an off handed manner.

It was true after the first night none of his meals were spiked at least Harry didn't think so. Besides he didn't have any drop in his performance nor did he find himself suddenly attracted to some random girl.

"Still better be safe than sorry," Luna said.

"Okay then let's go we still have training to do remember," Harry said before turning towards the elf clearing the table, "Thanks for the meal we might come here to eat more if you don't mind."

The young elf blushed before replying, "Of course not master and mistresses we is always ready to feed you."

They returned to the door from where they came. Thankfully it was still connected to the room of Requirement. The three readied themselves as the room morphed to give them a training place.

...

The rumour of Mrs. Norris petrification spread like wild fire through the whole castle even though there were no students present at the site. Some of the students were happy at finally getting rid of the cat but Dumbledore announced that the mandrake plants that they were being taught in herbology would be ready by the end of year and Mrs. Norris would be back on her feet.

Most of the people though were scared. No one knew who heir of Slytherin was and it was pretty clear that the next victim would be a student. The whole Hogwarts was immersed in a deep sense of fear.

And amongst it all was the ridiculous figure of Lockhart with his ridiculous claims. When Dumbledore had announced about the Mrs. Norris petrification he had stood up and declared that he would be capturing the culprit soon. But they had remained just that. Claims. The fool couldn't even teach a proper charm for banishing the pixies instead he had turned Parvati into a jarvey.

The heir was not the only thing on Harry, Ginny and Luna's mind. Their first match of the Quidditch cup was coming and as expected it was against Slytherin. Harry, Ginny and Luna were confident though that they could stage a victory for Gryffindor along with rest of their team. Besides this time the victory would be a little bit personal too as Draco Malfoy had become the seeker for the Slytherin team. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had donated seven Nimbus 2001 to the Slytherin team. Harry couldn't wait to show one up to the Malfoy heir

On the day of match Harry, Ginny and Luna entered the Great Hall to find the whole team as always there. Most of them looking green and not really eating anything. After half an hour wood stood up and motioned for the team to follow him.

After reaching the Gryffindor locker's room they sat there in silence waiting for the starting time of the match and listening to the stadium getting filled. Just before the match Wood stood up to give his usual pre-match pep talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Wood started, "last time the Slytherins went against us they were beaten soundly and more than half of the school out there had come here expecting to see a replay of that match, So what do you lot say? Let's not disappoint them shall we," Wood said with a grim expression.

"Yes," the team chorused.

"What I can't hear you," Wood replied.

"YES," this time the roar was deafening.

"WELL THEN LET'S GET OUT THERE AND THRASH THOSE FLANKING SLYTHERINS," Wood yelled before mounting his broom and entering the pitch. Rest of the team soon followed charged up after that speech from Wood. As always Lee Jordan was acting as commentator with Professor McGonagal as mediator.

Wood and Flint shook each other's hand but it looked more like they were trying to break each other's hand. Madam Hooch came up to them and told them sternly that she wanted a clean game. Soon Quaffle was released and Harry tuned out whatever was happening below him. Ginny and Luna were not in the starting line up so he had no reason to watch the game. As usual he started flying lazily in a circle around the pitch trying to find the snitch.

Half an hour had passed and Gryffindors were leading the game with 40-20. During the half an hour Harry had picked an annoying tag along. It seemed Malfoy had picked the strategy of tailing Harry and then using the superior speed of Nimbus 2001 to get to the snitch first. Not a bad plan when one doesn't have any skill whatsoever himself but Harry was going to use the plan against him.

Meanwhile Ginny and Luna were already substituted for Angelina and Alicia not to mention Ginny had already scored one goal increasing Gryffindor lead to 50-20 but it looked liked the Slytherin chasers not to mention beaters were focusing on just Ginny. Ginny taking advantage of the their attention on her just threw the ball towards Luna who deftly caught it before scoring behind the keeper which was too busy keeping his attention at Ginny to notice the ball coming furthering Gryffindor lead by 60-20 in a matter of minutes. Wood really looked pleased with his team.

On the other hand Harry was slowly increasing the speed of his broom consequently forcing Malfoy to increasing his speed too. Harry continued this till he was only a blur at the pitch and Malfoy following him at almost the same speed. Harry went around the pitch like this a few times making sure that Malfoy was following him blindly before gradually altering his course in a way that Malfoy wouldn't notice, not that he could notice many things anyway, Harry looked behind once to ensure that Malfoy was almost at his tail before looking ahead. His target was right in front of him. Just moments before Harry himself would have hit the target he pulled his broom in a steep dive. Malfoy, though, was not lucky. His speed was too much and he hit his shoulder on the Slytherin hoops, shaking it just in time to let the quaffle go through that the keeper had barely deflected, before spiralling out of control and crashing at the ground. Unfortunately, the fall was not lethal. Even then it was sure that Malfoy wouldn't be getting back into the match anytime soon.

Harry looked down at the body of Draco Malfoy lying in a twisted manner with a satisfied expression before turning to resume finding the snitch albeit a bit lazily since there was no opposing seeker now and Ginny and Luna would make sure that Slytherin would be defeated in a humiliated manner.

Marcus Flint though it looked like had other ideas as he called for substitution for the seeker. Harry only shook his head. The bigheaded buffoon didn't even know that keeper and the seeker couldn't be replaced during a match even in case of an injury. Flint did look thunderous when Madam Hooch told him so. Any hope of Slytherin winning the match, if there was any, was lost.

Harry just flew lazily as he watched Ginny and Luna score goals and goals. He didn't even have any trouble from Slytherin beaters either. They were just too busy trying to shoot down the girls to pay any attention to him. During the next half an hour Ginny, Luna and Alicia managed to take the score up to 150-20. It was true better brooms don't make you a better flyer.

This time it was Luna and Alicia's turn to be substituted by Angelina and Katie. The match continued this way and during the total three hours in which the match lasted Harry spotted the snitch multiple times but he decided to ignore it in favour of an absolute win over Slytherins. The score had risen up to 440-30 and Slytherin were not even offering resistance anymore. Not to mention the Slytherin stand had become virtually empty. The match was no longer fun, so Harry decided to end it. It looked like even the snitch had gotten tired of hide and seek as it was hovering in the same place as Harry saw it last time. Harry just lazily flew towards the snitch and grabbed it. Even though Gryffindor had won long before still the cheer was deafening when Harry caught the snitch. The final score was 590-30. A complete and utter victory over Slytherins.

Harry lowered himself down to the ground only to be engulfed in a team hug. Fred and George slapped him on the back while winking at him and Oliver just looked mad with happiness. Fred and George grabbed Harry and hoisted him up on their shoulder before moving towards Gryffindor Tower to celebrate their brilliant victory.

...

"Who do you think would be teaching the duelling club?" Harry asked the girls as they moved towards Great Hall. The celebration after defeating the Slytherins had lasted a whole week after it was replaced by the excitement of Duelling club that was recently announced. Almost the whole school was anticipating the upcoming Duelling club.

"I think Professor McGonagal or Professor Flitwick. Their duel last year was brilliant," Ginny said excitedly.

Harry, Ginny and Luna entered the Great Hall before simultaneously groaning or at least Harry and Ginny groaned, Luna well, Luna was Luna. The reason of their groaning was standing on the newly erected stage in the middle of the great hall surrounded by throes of students, his extremely wide smile visible from miles away.

"Really Lockhart?" Harry asked frustrated. He really was looking forwards to learning some moves from Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagal or at least see them in action even a little bit.

"Not only Professor Lockhart but Professor Snape is there too. How lovely!" Luna said dreamily.

"Lovely? That's one word I would never associate with those two," Harry muttered.

"Cheer up Harry, maybe Snape would kill him," Ginny said. Lockhart was one thing that Harry and Snape had same views no matter how disturbing that sounds. Both despised Lockhart to no end.

Harry, Ginny and Luna not only despised Lockhart for his lack of teaching skill but also how he used his fame to manipulate other people. They were pretty sure that he was a fraud. How many famed heroes , vanquisher of dark creatures couldn't even know a simple charm to subdue pixies. But sadly they had no clue or proof of his falsifications. All of his books were excellently written. There was not even a single contradiction among them. They had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that Lockhart at least was smart enough to cover up his tracks.

"Well since we are already here let's see how Snape makes an example out of Lockhart," Harry said grinning. He could forget his school rivalry with the hated potions professor for a few seconds only for the greater good.

"Can everyone hear me?" Lockhart's voice boomed through the great hall instantly silencing the whole hall. It looked like almost the whole school had turned up.

"Excellent then, Shall we get started?"Lockhart said and without waiting for an answer continued, "Professor Snape here," he motioned towards Snape standing towards a side who sneered contemptuously, "had kindly agreed to help assist me in teaching you some basic defences."

"The spell that I am teaching you today is called the Disarming charm," Lockhart smile hadn't faded in the least, "The incantation is Expelliarmus with a circular motion and jab in the end. I want all of you to try the wand movement," Lockhart waited till everyone had done the wand movement before continuing, "Now Professor Snape and I will have a mock duel to demonstrate the spell. Now students don't worry you will still have your potions professor at the end," the whole hall laughed at Lockhart's attempted joke. Harry and the girls just grinned. They had no doubt Snape would be in one piece by the end. It was Lockhart who doesn't look so lucky.

Snape's sneer had turned into a feral smile by the time he took his position. Lockhart's chances of leaving the duelling arena alive looked bleaker by the second.

"Okay then students before a duel we first bow to each other," Lockhart said with an exaggerated bow. Snape just dipped his head a little.

"Okay then we shall at Three... Two... One... Now,"

"Expelliarmus," Snape said even before Lockhart had a chance to lift his wand. Harry snickered as he watched Gilderoy glide through the air and fell down on his backside. Really hard. It took him five minutes before he could stand up again.

"I expect all of you had gotten that demonstration right," Lockhart tried to hide the pain in his voice but failed miserably.

"Okay then why don't all of you pair up and start practicing the spell that Professor Snape demonstrated," Lockhart said in an obviously fake cheerful voice.

"I disagree Gilderoy," Snape drawled from behind, "I believe that first we should have a demonstration by students and I just have the perfect students for the job."

Lockhart looked at Snape for a moment before complying, "Okay Professor call up the students."

"Certainly Gilderoy," Snape said before his eyes bored into Harry, "Potter. On the stage Now!"

Harry just shrugged his shoulder and moved towards the duelling stand. He already suspected that his name would come up when Snape suggested a duel between two students.

Snape now looked in the opposite direction before nodding, "Malfoy."

Draco made his way up the stand arrogantly and sneering at Harry. Harry couldn't wait to wipe that sneer off from Malfoy's face.

"Okay then bow to each other," Lockhart said. Harry bowed his head but before he had even lifted his head he could see a curse coming towards him. He had suspected something on this sort. After all when did Malfoy play by the rules? He just side stepped the curse before retaliating with his own, "Rictusempra,"

The stinging hex hit Malfoy hard. Harry had deliberately used a little more power than necessary and now Malfoy was rolling on his backside.

Snape moved forward furiously and yanked the blonde boy up by his hand before whispering in his ears. Malfoy's smirk widened as he took his stance. Harry waited for the blonde boy to say his next spell.

"Serpensortia," Malfoy yelled. Harry watched fascinated as a snake came out of Malfoy's wand. Why would Malfoy summon a snake of all things against him?

"Don't worry Potter, I'll take care of it," Snape said. He obviously was enjoying the position that he put Harry in.

Harry looked towards Snape who was still standing in his position giving no indication moving anytime soon. It was his idea to summon snake. Why a snake of all things. He knew that Snake was the emblem of Slytherin. Harry's eyes widened. Could it be that Snape was somehow trying to say that he was the heir of Slytherin? Maybe he wanted Harry to talk to the snake? Did he know that Harry could talk to snakes?

Harry just shrugged his shoulder. He wasn't going to play in Snape's hand. It was time to try the new spell that Lockhart or rather Snape had taught.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said aiming his wand at the snake. Unfortunately or rather fortunately the snake was directly in front of a smirking Malfoy and Harry had used enough force to knock a man of his feet. As a result the snake travelled through the air in the blink of an eye before colliding with Malfoy. With Lightning fast reflexes, the snake wrapped itself around Malfoy even before he had chance to comprehend what was going on.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he saw a large snake hissing right in front of his face before he gave a very girlish scream and fell on his backside.

"AHHH, Help me. Get this snake off my face. Please someone help me" Malfoy continued to scream much to the amusement of the crowd present.

Snape glared at Harry for a second before he was distracted by the sound of his student screaming. He waved his wand and vanished the snake before yanking Malfoy up and dragging him through the hall.

"Well, I guess that's it for today," Lockhart said a bit unsurely before he composed himself, "Alright students, don't forget to practice the spell. Now go back to your room before it's too late. I cannot very well be in every place at the same time."

The students nodded before they started making their way to their dorms obviously chatting about how Malfoy made a fool out of himself.

Harry quickly made his way towards a grinning Ginny and Luna who were standing there waiting for him.

"Good job Harry," Ginny said grinning.

"Thanks," Harry replied with a grin of his own before becoming serious, "come on I have got something to ask of you two."

Ginny and Luna shared a look before nodding, "Come on Harry let's go," said Ginny before the three friends quickly but discreetly made their way to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement.

"So Harry what did you want to ask us?" Ginny said once they were in the safe confinement of the Room of Requirement.

"Do you know whether Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. He was the first person ever recorded with this abiliy," Ginny replied, "Why did you ask this?"

"Because," Harry sighed, "I can talk to snakes too."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, "You are parselmouth?"

"Parselmouth?" Harry asked confused.

"It is the person who can talk to snakes Harry," Luna replied.

"Oh! Well I think that Snape somehow knew about this and that's why he asked Malfoy to conjure the snake. I think he wanted to tell the students that I am the heir" Harry said.

"Mm that does make sense, not to mention parseltongue is considered a dark ability and the whole school would have shunned you," Luna commented.

"Why is Parseltongue considered dark ability?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry," Ginny replied, "Almost all the known parselmouths were dark wizards. Not to mention it is said that someone from only Slytherin's Lineage could speak Parseltongue."

"So I am from Slytherin's Lineage?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Luna shrugged, "Not like it matters."

"Yes Luna, It doesn't matter besides someone else is opening the chamber and he claims to be the heir. So I don't think I am from Slytherin Lineage," Harry replied.

"Okay then, since it's settled let's go back to our dorms and pick our books. We still have some homework to do," Ginny suggested.

The other two nodded before moving out of the room of requirement. It was not that late so they didn't feel the need to use the shortcut. Harry, Ginny and Luna made their way towards Gryffindor common room happily bickering among each other but as they were passing through the fifth floor their happiness vanished. There, lying right in front of them was a mangled corpse of student. It was so distorted that they couldn't even see the face of the poor student. The heir of the Slytherin had started his assault.

….


End file.
